


His Legacy is Carried On (Through a Musical)

by ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Did I Mention How Much I Love This Musical?, Don't mess with a Schuyler Sister, Drama, Eliza Worries About Hamilton, Everyone Hates King George III, F/M, Fluff, George Washington is a Dad, Hamilsquad, Hamilton & Jefferson Rivalry, Hamilton Lyrics, Hamilton Makes Bad Decisions, Hamilton and Jefferson Really Hate Each Other, Hamilton and Jefferson Should Figure It Out Already, Hamilton reacts to Hamilton, Hamliza, Hamliza Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Am a Hamilfan 4 Life, I Love Lin Manuel Miranda, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I really don't know how to tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jeggy, Jeggy Fluff, Legacy is Super Important, Lin Manuel Miranda is a Genius, Lin Manuel Miranda's Lyrics Are Genuis, Poor Aaron Burr, Poor Alexander Hamilton, Poor Washingdad, These Are Legit Tags I'm Not Kidding But I Made Half of the Other Ones Up, Washingdad, Why Laurens?! :(, Why Philip?! :(, Yeah I Made Those Up, not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 55,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime/pseuds/ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime
Summary: A Hamilton Reacts to Hamilton fic- lots of Jeggy and Hamliza, some Washingdad and HamilsquadAll songs, "Tomorrow There'll Be More Of Us," and "Dear Theodosia (Reprise)"Please comment if you enjoyed! This is my first fanfic!
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, John Laurens & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, John Laurens/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Comments: 72
Kudos: 403





	1. Introduction

This is a Hamilton reacts to Hamilton fic- hope you guys like it! Please comment if you do! (This is my first fanfic EVER- any support would be greatly appreciated!) The ships here will be Hamliza and Jeggy, because they're so cute!! There's also Washingdad, because who doesn't love Washingdad?! Also, I'm including "Tomorrow There'll Be More Of Us" because I love angst and making people suffer, plus it's the perfect opportunity for pure Jeggy. It really should have been on the official Broadway soundtrack in my opinion. And for the sake of drama and angst, I'm pretending that Angelica really did introduce Eliza to Hamilton, which didn't happen in reality. Then again, this whole thing is already so historically inaccurate it doesn't matter all that much. The characters were transported to the future during Cabinet Battle #1, for anyone who is confused about the knowledge the characters have while watching the musical.

Note: The bolding on the lyrics took me forever, so if anyone has an easier way to do it than literally putting in the command for every single line/paragraph it would be greatly appreciated. (I wrote this before I knew the "Rick Text" format existed, looking back now I can't believe I spent all that time bolding them manually *slaps hand over face*)

None of the lyrics belong to me- all credit goes to the incredible Lin-Manuel Miranda. All lyrics are taken from azlyrics.com. I do not own Hamilton.


	2. WHERE are we?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would a Hamilton Reacts to Hamilton fic be without the Hamilsquad, the Schuyler Sisters, Aaron Burr (Sir), Washington aka Washingdad, Thomas I-Can't-Take-A-Break Jefferson, and of course, the one and only King George III? (King George III is pretty much just there for comedic relief and Jefferson doesn't really do anything but fight w/Hamilton, but the other characters are what I consider the essential 'Hamilton Reaction' crew)

One second he was in a cabinet meeting, hurling insults at Jefferson left and right, and the next thing he new he was flying through time, literally. Alexander Hamilton landed face first on what he thought was a wooden floor- he really couldn't be sure. Jefferson landed right beside him, immediately sitting up and demanding to know where he was.

"Hamilton?!" Jefferson growled, seeing his archenemy wheezing on the floor. He looked around and found himself in a small room, with no doors, windows, or obvious means of escape. "Are you responsible for this?"

"I am capable of many things that you are not, Jefferson, but unexplainable sorcery is not a skill that I possess, I assure you of that."

"All you are capable of is creating problems for the rest of us to deal with! Starting arguments for no reason whatsoever! Writing rubbish that-"

He never got any further, for both men had noticed their companion, who had just fallen out of what appeared to be the ceiling. General George Washington seemed at a loss for words as he blinked, confused, and turned to Hamilton and Jefferson, who were staring at him with open mouths.

"Do either of you know what-" 

"No," Hamilton cut in. "Jefferson here jumped to the conclusion that I was responsible for this blasphemy, though he was clearly not thinking when he did so, and-"

"Oh, shut your mouth for once in your life!" Jefferson snapped. "Why do you always have to be such a-"

"Stop it, both of you," Washington commanded, and they fell silent. "We have to find out where we are, and what we are doing here."

The words were hardly out of his mouth before four more people dropped from the ceiling. John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, and Aaron Burr all looked dazed as they took in their surroundings and gaped at Hamilton, Jefferson, and Washington, who now looked more bemused than ever.

"John? Lafayette? Hercules? Burr? What on earth are you doing here?" Hamilton was staring at Laurens in particular, who was supposed to be dead. The two friends clasped each other's hands tightly, glad to have been reunited for the first time after the war.

"Was about to ask you the same thing," Mulligan grumbled.

Aaron Burr frowned, at a loss for words. Laurens and Lafayette began asking Hamilton questions at the same time, to which he cut in, "I know just as much about this as you do."

They were all so preoccupied that they failed to notice the three women who were crossing their arms ad glaring at the men around them. Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton, Angelica Schuyler Church, and Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler scowled as they got up and brushed themselves off.

"Alexander?" Eliza asked. "Care to explain what we are doing in this room with you and your comrades?"

"Eliza!" Hamilton exclaimed, jumping up and embracing her. "I didn't think you would be here!"

Angelica opened her mouth, but Burr was the one who spoke up. "None of us know why we are here."

She sighed and looked at Peggy, who was pacing around the room. "Peg, come sit down next to us, we'll figure out what happened."

More than one person leapt to their feet at the same time, for King George III had just landed at their feet.

"Look who decided to join us," Hamilton growled. Washington looked at the man who was now trying to get to his feet with utter disgust. Lafayette sighed. "We were a rather merry group before the king decided to join us."

"Well, except for Jefferson," Hamilton retorted. "And this man is not a king, he is a lying, cheating, good for nothing fraud!"

"Well now, that's a little harsh," the King said, wincing. "Just because I taxed you-"

"I would advise you not to speak," Laurens said. "There are multiple people in the room who would be willing to attack you if needed."

The King scowled darkly.

"Now that we're all here," they heard an unidentifiable voice say, "we can begin!"

Everyone present gawked at different parts of the room, since they were unsure where the noise was coming from.

"You are in the future, in the twenty first century. You have been brought here to watch a musical. A very special musical, since it is about one of you. Please sit back, relax, and enjoy _Hamilton: An American Musical. _"__

____

____

There were shouts of mingled surprise and delight, in the case of Hamilton, and fury, in the case of Jefferson.

"They made a musical about _him?! Him?!" ___

____

____

After everyone had quieted down, a screen appeared on the wall in front of them, seemingly out of thin air. There were a few shouts of alarm, as none of them had seen a television before. The screen were filled with the words _Hamilton: An American Musical. ___

____

____

"Well, this will be fun!" Hamilton exclaimed, sinking into one of the cushions that had just appeared out of nowhere. he grinned at Eliza. "Hear that, honey? A whole musical about me!"

Eliza sighed. If they all survived this, then, well, it would be a miracle.


	3. Alexander Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the journey begins...

**"Alexander Hamilton"**

****

****

**[Aaron Burr:]  
How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a  
Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten  
Spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor  
Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?**

****

****

"Hey!" Hamilton shouted, glaring at Burr. "What did you just call me?!"

Burr held up his hand, shrugging. "Hey, I didn't write this." But he was evidently trying not to laugh.

**[John Laurens:]  
The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father  
Got a lot farther by working a lot harder  
By being a lot smarter  
By being a self-starter  
By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter**

****

****

"By fourteen? They placed him in charge of a trading charter at fourteen?!" Eliza asked, appalled. 

"They put me on money?!" was Hamilton's exclamation.

"They put him on money?!" was Jefferson's.

**[Thomas Jefferson:]  
And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted  
Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up  
Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of  
The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter **

****

****

****

****

"That's illegal," Jefferson pointed out, but Hamilton merely shrugged.

"I didn't have a choice- I had to survive, didn't I?"

**[James Madison:]  
Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned  
Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain  
Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain  
And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain**

****

****

Hamilton shuddered at the memory of the hurricane that had turned his life upside down. Eliza placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

**[Burr:]  
Well, the word got around, they said, "This kid is insane, man."  
Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland  
"Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and  
The world's gonna know your name. What's your name, man?"**

****

****

"They raised money just to send him here?" Jefferson seemed almost disgusted.

**[Alexander Hamilton:]  
Alexander Hamilton  
My name is Alexander Hamilton  
And there's a million things I haven't done  
But just you wait, just you wait...**

****

****

Hamilton practically sang along.

**[Eliza Hamilton:]  
When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden  
Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden  
Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick**

****

****

Eliza and Washington both glanced at Hamilton, concerned. He stared at the screen without acknowledging either of them.

**[Full Company except Hamilton (whispering):]  
And Alex got better but his mother went quick**

****

****

The same two people gasped, horrified at the prospect of Hamilton becoming an orphan at such a young age.

**[George Washington (Company):]  
Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide  
Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside  
A voice saying, "Alex, you gotta fend for yourself."  
He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf**

****

****

"Son," Washington began, but Hamilton cut him off.

"Don't call me son."

**[Burr (Company):]  
There would've been nothin' left to do  
For someone less astute  
He would've been dead or destitute  
Without a cent of restitution  
Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord  
Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford  
Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on**

****

****

"That's also illegal," Jefferson muttered.

**Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on (ooh...)  
The bow of a ship headed for a new land  
In New York you can be a new man**

****

****

**[Company (Hamilton):]  
In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man  
In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man  
In New York you can be a new man  
[Women:] In New York  
[Men:] New York  
[Hamilton:] Just you wait!**

****

****

**[Company:]  
Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)  
We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)  
You could never back down  
You never learned to take your time!  
Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)  
When America sings for you  
Will they know what you overcame?  
Will they know you rewrote the game?  
The world will never be the same, oh**

****

****

"I really did that much for America?" Hamilton asked, brightening considerably.

"They're probably exaggerating," Jefferson replied.

"I knew you'd make a difference, son- Alexander," Washington corrected himself, beaming at the man he practically saw as his son, despite the latter's annoyance at his fatherly affections.

**[Burr:]  
The ship is in the harbor now  
See if you can spot him ([Men:] Just you wait)  
Another immigrant  
Comin' up from the bottom ([Company:] Just you wait)  
His enemies destroyed his rep  
America forgot him**

****

****

"What?" Hamilton yelped. "America? Forget me?!"

"Destroyed his rep?" Eliza asked, frowning. What had her husband done that had destroyed his reputation?

**[Mulligan/Madison and Lafayette/Jefferson:]  
We fought with him**

****

****

Lafayette and Mulligan clapped him on the back appreciatively.

**[Laurens/Philip:]  
Me? I died for him**

****

****

Laurens sighed. He remembered now. He had died in that pointless battle and was dropped into this room right afterwards.

Hamilton looked overcome by guilt, and Laurens squeezed his hand, indicating that he forgave him. He looked grateful.

**[Washington:]  
Me? I trusted him**

****

****

"Still do," Washington chuckled.

**[Eliza and Angelica and Peggy/Maria:]  
Me? I loved him**

****

****

Eliza looked at him fondly, but frowned at the other two women. She glanced down at the playbill that had just appeared in her hands. "Wait, that's Angelica! And that's... Maria Reynolds? Alexander, do you know who she is?"

Hamilton shook his head, confused.

Eliza turned to Angelica, who looked like she was trying to hide underneath one of the cushions. "Angie? You're in love with him?"

Angelica didn't trust herself to answer.

**[Burr:]  
And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him**

****

****

The room practically exploded.

Eliza forgot about the last line in her fury at Burr. "You shot him?!" she screamed. "You shot him?!"

Washington was looking at Burr, alarmed. How could Aaron Burr shoot Alexander? Why would they duel? How could Alexander have been so reckless?

Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan looked ready to pounce on Burr, and they began shouting at him all at once. Lafayette was shouting profanities at him in French.

Hamilton looked the most shocked out of all of them. Burr, shoot him? They had never seen eye to eye, and they couldn't exactly be called friends, but to shoot him? What on earth had gone on?

**[Company:]  
There's a million things I haven't done  
But just you wait!**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
What's your name, man?**

****

****

**[Company:]  
Alexander Hamilton!**

****

****

There was an awkward pause, as everyone had shouted themselves hoarse. Burr was avoiding their gazes, and Angelica looked immensely uncomfortable. "That was an excellent performance!" Peggy provided, trying to break the silence. 

"I must agree," King George III said, and everyone visibly relaxed, though they were still fuming a little.


	4. Aaron Burr, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Alexander... you never learned from Burr's advice, did you?  
> Angelica is basically me in this- Mulligan's part is the one part that I won't sing during Hamilton Karaoke, bc come on, how is that NOT supposed to be offensive?!

**"Aaron Burr, Sir"**

****

****

**[Company:]  
1776\. New York City.**

****

****

Hamilton grinned. "That's the year we met!" he reminded Burr, excited. Burr groaned and rubbed his temple, remembering all too well how their first meeting had gone.

**[Hamilton:]  
Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, sir?**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
That depends. Who's asking?**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Oh, well, sure, sir  
I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir  
I have been looking for you**

****

****

Laurens smirked. "Smooth, Alexander."

"Maybe try sounding a little less creepy next time?" Peggy suggested. Hamilton shrugged.

**[Burr:]  
I'm getting nervous**

****

****

"Don't blame him," Jefferson said. Hamilton crossed his arms.

**[Hamilton:]  
Sir…  
I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It's a blur, sir. He handles the financials?**

****

****

"Hamilton!" Washington reprimanded, "really?!" The person in question looked at him with a sheepish expression. "At least tell me you regretted it?" Hamilton didn't trust himself to respond. Eliza sighed.

"I wonder if you've ever gone a day in your life without getting into some sort of mishap or dispute." Hamilton placed an arm around her shoulders.

"If I had a penny for every time you helped get me out of a mishap or dispute, I'd be the wealthiest man alive."

"You already are, dear, but not in riches."

Hamilton smiled at her. "Thanks to you, I am."

Laurens sighed wistfully at their foolish banter. How wonderful it must be to have someone care about you the way Eliza did her husband. To wake in the morning with someone beside you, to sleep at night with ease, knowing you are not alone. Peggy inched closer to him and offered him a smile. He smiled back at the youngest Schuyler sister. How he had never noticed the beautiful wisps of hair that fell onto her forehead, the light blush in her cheeks when she smiled, was a mystery to him. Neither of them noticed that Angelica was watching them, recognizing all too well the signs on Peggy's face when she looked at Laurens. The same expression she had seen on Eliza that fateful night, all those years ago.

**[Burr:]  
You punched the bursar**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Yes!**

****

****

Everyone groaned in collectiveness at Hamilton's enthusiasm.

"You almost sound proud," Washington sighed. Hamilton didn't deny it.

**I wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid.  
So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
It was my parents' dying wish before they passed**

****

****

Burr received several sympathetic glances, all of which he ignored. He didn't need their pity.

**[Hamilton:]  
You're an orphan. Of course! I'm an orphan  
God, I wish there was a war!  
Then we could prove that we're worth more  
Than anyone bargained for…**

****

****

Eliza frowned. Her husband had always been too eager, in her opinion, to fight, but to openly declare his longing for a war? Washington frowned as well.

**[Burr:]  
Can I buy you a drink?**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
That would be nice**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice  
Talk less**

****

****

Every person in the room snorted.

"Talk less?" Jefferson hooted. "Did you just tell Alexander Hamilton to 'talk less?'"

"I admit I didn't truly believe it would do any good," Burr sighed.

**[Hamilton:]  
What?**

****

****

Hamilton laughed along with the others. This musical portrayed him too well.

**[Burr:]  
Smile more**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Ha**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
You can't be serious**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
You wanna get ahead?**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Yes**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead**

****

****

"Says you," Angelica told him, nostrils flaring. "The man who apparently shot Alexander?" Burr was silent. Angelica's anger was obvious, but the truth was he didn't know how he could have done something so unforgivable himself. He didn't trust most people in his life, but he was beginning to doubt whether he could trust himself. He didn't know who he was anymore.

**[Laurens:]  
Yo yo yo yo yo!  
What time is it?**

****

****

**[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]  
Show time!**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Like I said…**

****

****

**[Laurens:]  
Show time! Show time! Yo!  
I'm John Laurens in the place to be!  
A two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three, uh!  
Those redcoats don't want it with me!  
'Cause I will pop chick-a pop these cops 'til I'm free!**

****

****

"Pop chick-a pop?" Lafayette asked, confused.

Laurens shrugged. Who knew what crazy phrases people in this century said?

 **[Lafayette:]  
** **Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!  
The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!  
I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!"  
Tell the King "Casse toi!" Who's the best?  
C'est moi!**

****

****

****

****

Lafayette winced at his poor English. Hamilton, Laurens, and Mulligan all laughed and clapped him on the back.

**[Mulligan:]  
Brrrah brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan  
Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said, "Come again?"**

****

****

**[Lafayette and Laurens:]  
Ayyyyy**

****

****

**[Mulligan:]  
Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course  
It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets…**

****

****

All the women in the room present glared at him with murderous expressions on their faces. Angelica threw a cushion at him.

"Really, Hercules?" Lafayette sighed. Mulligan tried and failed to look ashamed of himself.

**[Lafayette:]  
Wow**

****

****

**[Laurens:]  
No more sex, pour me another brew, son!  
Let's raise a couple more…**

****

****

**[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]  
To the revolution!**

****

****

**[Laurens:]  
Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college!**

****

****

**[Mulligan:]  
Aaron Burr!**

****

****

[Laurens:]  
Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!

Burr sighed. He never felt comfortable when people turned to him for advice. People tended to prefer hearing what they wanted to hear. He was a more reserved man, but when he spoke, it was the painful truth.

**[Burr:]  
Good luck with that: you're takin' a stand  
You spit. I'mma sit. We'll see where we land**

****

****

**[Lafayette/Mulligan:]  
Boooo!**

****

****

****[Laurens:]  
Burr, the revolution's imminent. What do you stall for?** **

********

********

**[Hamilton:]  
If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?**

****

****

"I've been wanting to know that for quite some time now," Hamilton said, looking at Burr, who wasn't meeting his gaze.

**[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]  
Ooh**

****

****

**[Laurens:]  
Who are you?**

****

****

**[Mulligan:]  
Who are you?**

****

****

**[Lafayette:]  
Who are you?**

****

****

"ALEXANDER HAMILTON!" Hamilton shouted. "MY NAME IS ALEXANDER HAMIL-"

"THAT'S A DIFFERENT SONG!" Jefferson roared, cutting him off.

"So what? The people deserve to know my name!"

"This is a musical named after you! I assume they know your name by now!"

Eliza shushed them. "Will you two ever stop fighting?"

**[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]  
Ooh, who is this kid? What's he gonna do?**


	5. My Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM NOT THROWING AWAY MY SHOT!!!  
> Honestly, if this isn't one of your favorite Hamilton songs...  
> First signs of Jeggy- I know it might seem a little rushed as this progresses, but in my eyes these two were just meant to be

**"My Shot"**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
I am not throwing away my shot!  
I am not throwing away my shot!  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot!**

****

****

Peggy started bopping her head to the rhythm of the song. "I like how it goes straight into it," she remarked.

**I'm 'a get a scholarship to King's College  
I probably shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish  
The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish  
I gotta holler just to be heard  
With every word, I drop knowledge!**

****

****

"I beg to differ," Jefferson stated. Hamilton opened his mouth to retort, but Eliza shushed him once again. She was tired of their constant bashing each other.

**I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal**

****

****

Jefferson smirked, about to say something before catching the look on Eliza's face. He knew not to challenge a woman when she gave him that look.

**Tryin' to reach my goal. My power of speech: unimpeachable  
Only nineteen but my mind is older  
These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder  
Every burden, every disadvantage  
I have learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish  
I walk these streets famished**

****

****

Washington glanced at Hamilton, concerned. He looked away.

**[Laurens:]  
Ooh!**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
The plan is to fan this spark into a flame  
But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out the name  
I am the**

****

****

**[Hamilton/Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]  
A-L-E-X-A-N-D  
E-R—we are meant to be…**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
A colony that runs independently  
Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly**

****

****

"Hey!" King George shouted.

**Essentially, they tax us relentlessly  
Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree**

****

****

"I did not!" the King cried out.

"Oh, save your breath," Hamilton scoffed.

**He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free  
So there will be a revolution in this century  
Enter me!**

****

****

**[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]  
(He says in parentheses)**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Don't be shocked when your history book mentions me  
I will lay down my life if it sets us free**

****

****

Eliza grimaced. It was no secret that Hamilton was willing to die for America, but she wasn't willing to lose her husband.

**Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy**

****

****

**[Hamilton (Laurens):]  
And I am not throwing away  
My shot (My shot)  
I am not throwing away  
My shot (My shot)  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot (And I'm not throwing away my shot)**

****

****

**[Hamilton/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]  
I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot  
It's time to take a shot!**

****

****

**[Lafayette:]  
I dream of life without a monarchy  
The unrest in France will lead to 'onarchy?  
'Onarchy? How you say, how you say, oh, 'Anarchy'!**

****

****

Lafayette smacked an open palm over his forehead. Laurens patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll get better with time and practice," he reassured him.

**When I fight, I make the other side panicky  
With my**

****

****

**[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]  
Shot!**

****

****

**[Mulligan:]  
Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice  
And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis  
I'm joining the rebellion 'cause I know it's my chance  
To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants!  
I'm gonna take a**

****

****

**[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]  
Shot!**

****

****

**[Laurens:]  
And but we'll never be truly free  
Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me  
(That's right!)  
You and I. Do or die. Wait 'til I sally in  
On a stallion with the first black battalion**

****

****

Laurens nodded in approval. It had always been one of his dreams to form the first black battalion. He had died before accomplishing that dream, but knowing that there was a future afterwards, that there would be more people fighting for what they knew was right, made it seem not like the end of his dreams but instead the beginning. Peggy looked at him with admiration in her eyes. The two started a hushed conversation, Laurens eagerly telling her about his dreams of abolishing slavery while she told him about her opinions on the Revolution, her siblings, New York, and anything on her mind. Angelica watched her sister's eyes widen with amazement, her face soften and slowly develop a tender expression as she looked at the man in front of her, the man of her dreams. Peggy snuggled next to Laurens, unaware of the faraway look on her Angelica's face as she gazed at her, struck by the memories of first love.

**Have another**

****

****

**[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]  
Shot!**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Geniuses, lower your voices  
You keep out of trouble and you double your choices  
I'm with you, but the situation is fraught  
You've got to be carefully taught:  
If you talk, you're gonna get shot!**

****

****

"Foreshadowing," Peggy muttered, looking at Laurens. His eyes filled with regret. How could he fall in love with Peggy Schuyler if his death was inevitable? They couldn't change history or rewrite the past- Peggy had a future without him ahead of her while he had no future at all. He could envision it so perfectly, and yet his dreams could never become reality.

**[Hamilton:]  
Burr, check what we got  
Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot**

****

****

Lafayette grinned and flexed his muscles. Hamilton rolled his eyes.

**I think your pants look hot**

****

****

Peggy gave Laurens a strange look, who once again shrugged. Young people in this century had a funny way of saying things.

**Laurens, I like you a lot  
Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot...  
What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot  
Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not  
A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?  
Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!**

****

****

"Calm down, Alexander," Washington told him.

**Oh, am I talkin' too loud?**

****

****

"YES!" the whole room shouted in unison.

**Sometimes I get over-excited, shoot off at the mouth**

****

****

"Understatement," Jefferson told Hamilton, who couldn't deny it.

**I never had a group of friends before  
I promise that I'll make y'all proud**

****

****

Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan beamed at him appreciatively.

**[Laurens:]  
Let's get this guy in front of a crowd**

****

****

"No," Eliza groaned, "don't encourage him, John." The last thing she needed was for her husband to become even more of an outspoken overconfident man than he already was.

**[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan/Ensemble:]  
I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot**

****

****

**I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot**

****

****

"We get the point!" Jefferson shouted. Hamilton glowered.

**[Laurens (Hamilton/Lafayette/Mulligan):]  
Everybody sing:  
Whoa, whoa, whoa (Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!)  
Hey!  
Whoa! (Whoa!)  
Wooh!  
Whoa! (Whoa!)  
Ay, let 'em hear ya!  
(Yeah!)  
Let's go!**

****

****

**[Laurens (Company):]  
(Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!)  
I said shout it to the rooftops! (Whoa!)  
Said, to the rooftops! (Whoa!)  
Come on!  
(Yeah!)  
Come on, let's go!**

****

****

**[Laurens:]  
Rise up!  
When you're living on your knees, you rise up  
Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up  
Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up**

****

****

Angelica nodded approvingly at Laurens, glad that he had included women. Peggy snuggled closer to him. Angelica pretended not to notice.

**[Laurens and Ensemble (Company):]  
When are these colonies gonna rise up?  
When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)  
When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)  
When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)  
Rise up!**

****

**[Hamilton:]  
I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory**

****

****

More than one person looked at him with concern.

"Is that true, son?" Washington asked him.

"Don't call me that," Hamilton muttered, not answering the question.

Eliza looked at her husband, worry reflected in her eyes.

**When's it gonna get me?  
In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?  
If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?**

****

****

"RUN!" all three of the Schuyler sisters shouted.

**Is it like a beat without a melody?  
See, I never thought I'd live past twenty  
Where I come from some get half as many**

****

****

Hamilton frowned, remembering what it had been like growing up in poverty. The memories he had spent his whole life trying to push away came flooding back. Eliza, noticing his troubled expression, hugged him, and he gave her a grateful look.

**Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask  
We have to make this moment last, that's plenty**

****

****

**Scratch that  
This is not a moment, it's the movement  
Where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went.  
Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand  
We roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land  
And? If we win our independence?  
Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?  
Or will the blood we shed begin an endless  
Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?**

****

****

Washington was surprised. He had often wondered what went on in Hamilton's mind- he had never imagined that they could have such similar thoughts. He had spent many a sleepless night lying awake in bed, wondering if it was truly the end. Would winning the war guarantee freedom for their children? And their children's children? Would there be more wars to come, and more fighting, and more bleeding? Would more innocent lives be taken for no real reason?

**I know the action in the street is excitin'  
But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'  
I've been readin' 'n writin'  
We need to handle our financial situation  
Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?**

****

****

Burr wondered if Hamilton asked himself these questions on a day to day basis. The man's head must be like a tornado- an endless amount of thoughts and ideas whirling around at a fast pace.

**I'm past patiently waitin'. I'm passionately  
Smashin' every expectation  
Every action's an act of creation!**

****

****

"Does he ever stop talking?" Jefferson asked with a groan in his voice.

**I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow  
For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow.**

****

****

**[Hamilton and Company:]  
And I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot**

****

****

**[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan (Ensemble):]  
We're gonna rise up! (Not throwing away my shot) Time to take a shot!  
We're gonna rise up! (Not throwing away my shot) Time to take a shot!  
We're gonna (Rise up! Rise up!)  
It's time to take a shot! (Rise up! Rise up!)  
It's time to take a shot! (Rise up!)  
(Rise up!) (Woooah!)  
It's time to take a shot! (Rise up!)  
Take a shot! Shot! Shot!  
A-yo it's time to take a shot!  
Time to take a shot!  
And I am not throwing away my  
[Company:] Not throwing away my shot!**

****

****

There was a pause after the song finished. "I liked it," Peggy murmured as she smiled at Laurens. 

"So did I," he replied.

"And me!" Hamilton added.

"Seeing that you were singing most of the song, I'm not surprised," Jefferson said, clearly annoyed.


	6. The Story of Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as "The Hamilsquad Song"  
> Ugh this song makes me think of the Laurens' Interlude whenever I listen to it  
> WHY LAURENS WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY :( :( :( :( :(

**"The Story Of Tonight"**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
I may not live to see our glory!**

****

****

**[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]  
I may not live to see our glory!**

****

****

Laurens winced, as the words applied to him more than any of his friends. Peggy squeezed his hand tightly.

**[Hamilton:]  
But I will gladly join the fight!**

****

****

**[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]  
But I will gladly join the fight!**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
And when our children tell our story…**

****

****

**[Lafayette/Mulligan/Laurens:]  
And when our children tell our story…**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
They'll tell the story of tonight**

****

****

**[Mulligan:]  
Let's have another round tonight**

****

****

**[Lafayette:]  
Let's have another round tonight**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Let's have another round tonight**

****

****

"You boys have done enough drinking by now," Eliza reprimanded. They looked sheepishly at each other.

**[Laurens:]  
Raise a glass to freedom  
Something they can never take away  
No matter what they tell you  
Raise a glass to the four of us**

****

****

**[Laurens/Mulligan:]  
Tomorrow there'll be more of us**

****

****

**[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]  
Telling the story of tonight**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
They'll tell the story of tonight**

****

****

Peggy was swaying slightly to the rhythm. Laurens had closed his eyes.

**[Laurens/Mulligan/Lafayette:]  
Raise a glass to freedom  
Something they can never take away**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
No matter what they tell you**

****

****

**[Mulligan/Lafayette:]  
Let's have another round tonight**

****

****

**[Laurens:]  
Raise a glass to the four of us**

****

****

**[Hamilton/Laurens/Mulligan/Lafayette:]  
Tomorrow there'll be more of us**

****

****

All four of the men smiled at each other. They remembered a time when they were young, eager men, who only dreamed about fighting in the war and making a difference.

**[Hamilton/Laurens:]  
Telling the story of tonight**

****

****

**[Mulligan/Lafayette:]  
Let's have another round tonight**

****

****

**[Hamilton/Laurens/Ensemble (Mulligan/Lafayette/Ensemble):]  
They'll tell the story of tonight (Raise a glass to freedom)  
They'll tell the story of tonight (Raise a glass to freedom)  
They'll tell the story of tonight (They'll tell the story of)  
[Full Ensemble:] Tonight**

****

****

Laurens wiped away a tear. Peggy told him, "Don't worry about whether or not your story will be remembered. I will personally make sure that you are not forgotten and everything you did for America is not forgotten."

"So will I," Hamilton, who had overheard, said.

"And me, mon ami," Lafayette agreed.

"Count me in," Mulligan grunted.

Laurens was overcome by emotion and couldn't say anything. He blinked a few times and tried to speak, but couldn't find the words. 

"It's all right," Peggy whispered. "I understand."


	7. The Schuyler Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WORK!!!  
> Peggy is so underappreciated... like, she'll be forever remembered as "And Peggy!"  
> YAAS GIRL QUEEN ANGELICA!!!!! Jefferson so had it coming- that was one of the most fun parts to write

**"The Schuyler Sisters"**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
There's nothing rich folks love more  
Than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor  
They pull up in their carriages and gawk  
At the students in the common  
Just to watch them talk  
Take Philip Schuyler: the man is loaded  
Uh-oh, but little does he know that  
His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza  
Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at**

****

****

**[Company:]  
Work, work!**

****

****

"We did not!" Angelica exclaimed angrily, looking at Burr, who shrugged helplessly.

**[Angelica:]  
Angelica!**

****

****

Angelica's face broke into a smile when she saw the actress who was portraying her on stage. "She has a lovely voice," she whispered to Eliza, who nodded.

**[Company:]  
Work, work!  
[Eliza:]  
Eliza!**

****

****

Eliza grinned nudged Hamilton on the shoulder. "Alexander, darling, that's me!" He chuckled at her enthusiasm.

**[Peggy:]  
And Peggy!**

****

****

Peggy scowled. "And Peggy? That's it?"

Laurens smiled at her affectionately. "You're more than just 'and Peggy' to me, if it makes you feel any better."

**[Company:]  
Work, work!  
The Schuyler sisters!  
[Angelica:]  
Angelica!  
[Peggy:]  
Peggy!  
[Eliza:]  
Eliza!  
[Company:]  
Work!**

****

****

**[Peggy:]  
Daddy said to be home by sundown  
[Angelica:]  
Daddy doesn't need to know**

****

****

"Ooh, Angelica," Hamilton teased. "Never thought you seemed like the rule breaking type!" Angelica swatted him on the shoulder.

**[Peggy:]  
Daddy said not to go downtown  
[Eliza:]  
Like I said, you're free to go**

****

****

Hamilton raised an eyebrow at Eliza, who laughed. "You too?"

"What can I say?" she said, "I'm a rebel." He shook his head at the two women.

"They say you learn something new every day."

**[Angelica:]  
But look around, look around  
The revolution's happening in New York  
[Eliza/Peggy:]  
New York  
[Company:]  
Angelica  
[Schuyler Sisters and company:]  
Work!**

****

****

**[Peggy:]  
It's bad enough daddy wants to go to war**

****

****

Peggy shivered a little. She had always hated the idea of war. Her sisters were so protective of her, but even they didn't know about the nights when she had lain awake in bed for hours, worrying about their father. What would happen if he died at war? Laurens murmured something to her, and she relaxed a little.

**[Eliza:]  
People shouting in the square  
[Peggy:]  
It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore  
[Angelica:]  
New ideas in the air  
[Angelica and Male Ensemble:]  
Look around, look around  
[Eliza:]  
Angelica, remind me what we're looking for…  
[All men:]  
She's lookin' for me!**

****

****

All the men in the room laughed, and Angelica scoffed. "As if!" she snorted contemptuously.

**[Angelica (Company):]  
Eliza, I'm lookin' for a mind at work (Work, work!)  
I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!)  
I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!)  
Whooaaaaa!**

****

****

**[Eliza/Angelica/Peggy:]  
Whooaaaaa!  
Work!**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Wooh! There's nothin' like summer in the city  
Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty  
Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny  
But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money**

****

****

All three of the Schuyler sisters glared at Burr. "You're really asking for it," Angelica warned him.

"Hey, it's not me up there!" Burr defended himself.

**Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels  
You searching for an urchin who can give you ideals?  
[Angelica:]  
Burr, you disgust me  
[Burr:]  
Ah, so you've discussed me  
I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!**

****

****

Everyone laughed at Burr's ridiculous attempt at flirting.

"Who knew Burr was secretly a hopeless romantic?" Hamilton asked, chortling. Burr hid his face in his hands.

**[Angelica:]  
I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine  
So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane**

****

****

"You are," Hamilton said. If looks could kill, Angelica would have murdered Hamilton long before Burr ever did.

**You want a revolution? I want a revelation  
So listen to my declaration:  
[Eliza/Angelica/Peggy:]  
"We hold these truths to be self-evident  
That all men are created equal"  
[Angelica:]  
And when I meet Thomas Jefferson**

****

****

Jefferson perked up.

**[Company:]  
Unh!  
[Angelica:]  
I'mma compel him to include women in the sequel!  
[Women:]  
Work!**

****

****

Jefferson laughed rudely. "As if I would write a sequel just to include women!" he snickered at the seemingly ludicrous idea.

Angelica got up so quickly that Peggy, Laurens, Eliza, and Hamilton, who were sitting next to her, all started. Jefferson suddenly looked afraid. Angelica marched over to where he was sitting, looked over him with a face full of pure disgust, and slapped him, hard. Jefferson cried out in shock as she marched back to her seat and plopped down in between Peggy and Eliza, who were both looking at her with surprise. Laurens whistled.

"You deserved that!" Hamilton told Jefferson with a grin a mile wide spreading across his face. He looked at Angelica. "Sister, did I ever tell you how much I appreciate you?"

"Save it," Angelica told him. But she was clearly trying not to laugh.

**[Eliza:]  
Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to be alive right now!  
[Eliza/Peggy:]  
Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to be alive right now!  
[Eliza/Angelica/Peggy:]  
History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be  
In the greatest city in the world!  
[Schuyler Sisters and Company:]  
In the greatest city in the world!**

****

****

**[Angelica (Eliza/Peggy) {men}:]  
'Cause I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine (Look around, look around) {Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!}  
So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane (The revolution's happening in) {Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!}  
[Angelica (Eliza/Peggy) {women}:]  
You want a revolution? I want a revelation (New York! In New York!) {Look around, look around the revolution's happening}  
So listen to my declaration:  
[Angelica/Eliza/Peggy (Women Ensemble):]  
We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal (Look around, look around)  
Whoo! (At how lucky we are to be alive right now)  
[Full Company:]  
Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!  
History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be  
[All women:]  
In the greatest city in the world  
[All men:]  
In the greatest city  
[Company:]  
In the greatest city in the world!**

****

****

**[Company:]  
Work, work!  
[Angelica:]  
Angelica!  
[Company:]  
Work, work!  
[Eliza:]  
Eliza!  
[Peggy:]  
And Peggy!  
[Company:]  
Work, work!  
[Angelica/Eliza/Peggy:]  
The Schuyler sisters!**

****

****

All the sisters were singing along.

**[Company:]  
Work, work!  
[Angelica/Eliza/Peggy (Company):]  
We're looking for a mind at work! (Work, work!)  
Hey! (Work, work!)  
Hey! (Work, work!)  
[Eliza/Peggy {Angelica} (Company):]  
Hey! (Work, work!)  
{Whoa!} (Work, work!) (Work, work!)  
In the greatest city (Work, work!)  
{In the greatest} City in the world {City in the world}  
[Company:]  
In the greatest city in the world!**

****

****

Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy gave the women a standing ovation. "That was incredible!" Eliza gasped.

"The song or Angelica slapping Jefferson?" Hamilton asked.

"Both," Peggy smirked. Jefferson shrank back from Angelica. He would never again call a woman weak.


	8. Farmer Refuted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song has so much clever word and sound-play, plus it's the perfect bridge to "You'll Be Back," coming up next on "Hamilton Reacts to Hamilton!"

**"Farmer Refuted"**

****

****

**[Seabury:]  
Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury  
And I present "Free Thoughts on the Proceedings of the Continental Congress!"**

****

****

"Not this guy!" Hamilton shouted. Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan groaned.

**Heed not the rabble who scream revolution  
They have not your interests at heart  
[Mulligan:]  
Oh my God. Tear this dude apart**

****

****

"Will do!" Hamilton shouted.

Eliza gave Mulligan a disapproving look. He paid no heed.

**[Seabury:]  
Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution  
Don't let them lead you astray  
This Congress does not speak for me  
[Burr:]  
Let him be**

****

****

"Aw Burr, you're no fun," Hamilton pouted.

**[Seabury:]  
They're playing a dangerous game  
I pray the king shows you his mercy  
For shame, for shame…**

****

****

King George III nodded. "Bow at my feet if you want to gain my mercy! Obey my rules and-"

"Oh, shut your good for nothing mouth," Mulligan told him threateningly. The King cowered a little.

**[Hamilton (Seabury):]  
Yo!  
He'd have you all unravel at the (Heed not the rabble)  
Sound of screams but the (Who scream)  
Revolution is comin' (Revolution, they)  
The have-nots are gonna (Have not your)  
Win this (Interests)  
It's hard to listen to you with a straight face (At heart)  
Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us (Chaos and bloodshed are not a)  
Honestly, you shouldn't even talk (Solution)  
And what about Boston? Look at the cost, n' all that we've lost n' you talk (Don't let them lead you astray)  
About Congress?! (This Congress does not speak for me)  
My dog speaks more eloquently than thee!**

****

****

"You have a dog?" Peggy asked. Hamilton shook his head.

"Figure of speech. It means that he speaks with less authority than a dog."

"Sounds like you," Jefferson supplied, to which Hamilton replied,

"To say that you have as much authority as a dog would be doing wrong to the dog, Jefferson."

**(They're playing a dangerous game)  
But strangely, your mange is the same  
(I pray the king shows you his mercy)  
Is he in Jersey?  
(For shame)  
For the revolution!  
(For shame!)  
[Company:]  
For the revolution!**

****

****

**[Seabury:]  
Heed  
[Hamilton:]  
If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna  
[Seabury/Hamilton:]  
Scream  
[Hamilton:]  
Honestly, look at me, please don't read!  
[Seabury:]  
Not your interests  
[Hamilton:]  
Don't modulate the key then not debate with me!  
Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?  
[Burr:]  
Alexander, please!  
[Hamilton:]  
Burr, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties**

****

****

Washington frowned. "Son- Alexander, he is acting more maturely than you. It does not do any good to pick a fight with a Loyalist." Hamilton glared at Burr, who squirmed uncomfortably. Why was he always blamed for everything?

**[Ensemble:]  
Silence! A message from the King!  
A message from the King!  
[Full Company:]  
A message from the King!**

****

****

Everyone except for the King let out a moan. The King, on the other hand, was bouncing up and down in his seat, excited for the next song.


	9. You'll Be Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King George is one of the best things in all of Hamilton CHANGE MY MIND!!!

**"You'll Be Back"**

****

****

**[King George:]  
You say**

****

****

King George III brightened at the sight of himself onstage. "About time I get my well deserved recognition!" Everyone else ignored him.

**The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay**

****

****

"Love?!" Hamilton shouted incredulously. "Are you even capable of love?!"

**You cry  
In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by**

****

****

Mulligan chuckled. "The Boston Tea Party," he remembered. The King scowled.

"Perfectly good tea gone to waste!"

"British tea," Mulligan shrugged, as if it made all the difference in the world.

**Why so sad?  
Remember we made an arrangement when you went away  
Now you're making me mad**

****

****

"Making you mad?!" Lafayette shouted. "Jamais je n'ai entendu autant de bêtises sortir de la bouche d'un homme!" ("Never have I heard such nonsense come out of a man's mouth!")

**Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man  
You'll be back, soon you'll see  
You'll remember you belong to me**

****

****

"As if!" Laurens scoffed.

**You'll be back, time will tell  
You'll remember that I served you well**

****

****

"TAXATION WITHOUT REPRESENTATION!" Hamilton bellowed, red in the face with fury.

**Oceans rise, empires fall  
We have seen each other through it all  
And when push comes to shove  
I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!**

****

****

Washington stared at the man with disbelief.

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da…**

****

****

They burst into laughter. Even Jefferson couldn't contain his mirth. The King, instead of taking this as an insult, was immensely pleased with himself, as if he had written the song.

 **You say our love is draining and you can't go on  
You'll be the one complaining when I am gone...  
And no, don't change the subject  
'Cause you're my favorite subject  
My sweet, submissive subject  
My loyal, royal subject  
Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…**

****

****

All the men in the room except for Burr and Washington started yelling various profanities at the King. 

"LANGUAGE!" Angelica yelled.

"Alexander!" Eliza chastised.

"Calm yourselves!" Washington tried to make them see reason.

Peggy just sighed. She doubted there was anything she could do.

**You'll be back like before  
I will fight the fight and win the war**

****

****

"But you didn't," Peggy pointed out. King George III looked infuriated.

 **For your love, for your praise  
And I'll love you till my dying days  
When you're gone, I'll go mad  
So don't throw away this thing we had  
'Cause when push comes to shove  
I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love**

****

****

****

****

Everyone just stared. 

"You need serious help," Hamilton told the King.

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat—  
Everybody!**

****

****

Despite their anger, they couldn't help but sing along- everyone except for Washington and Burr, that is. Even Hamilton couldn't help himself.

**[Full Ensemble:]  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da  
Dat dat da ya da!**

****

****

"See? I'm not so bad after all!" the King exclaimed. George Washington shook his head.

"I'm not sure if I respect you any more or less because of that," he confessed, and everyone laughed.


	10. Right Hand Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are outgunned... outmanned... outnumbered outplanned!  
> GENERAL GEORGE WASHINGTON!!!  
> There's a few things that always stay the same in all the Hamilton Reaction fics I've read thus far, and Washington being humble in this song is one of them

**"Right Hand Man"**

****

****

**[Company:]  
British Admiral Howe's got troops on the water  
Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor**

****

****

"That's a lot of troops," Peggy remarked.

**[Ensemble 1 (Ensemble 2):]  
Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor  
(Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor)  
When they surround our troops!  
(They surround our troops!)  
When they surround our troops!**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
As a kid in the Caribbean I wished for a war**

****

****

Eliza looked at him with exasperation. Washington at this point could only sigh and wonder if there had ever been a time when Hamilton hadn't been so rash.

**I knew that I was poor  
I knew it was the only way to  
[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]  
Rise up!  
[Hamilton:]  
If they tell my story  
I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or**

****

****

Eliza shuddered. There it was again. Her ever so reckless husband, dreaming of dying a hero, fighting on the battlefield and going down as a soldier in combat. Why did everything he do seem to go back to his legacy, his reputation, his dignity? Had he thought once, while fighting on the battlefield, of her, of little Philip, his son, back at home? His family, waiting for him with fear in their hearts, praying that he would someday return? Everything had to do with how he was looked at after his death, and not while he was alive. She wondered if she was being foolish, for she knew that countless others had died in battle, countless wives had become widows while their husbands were fighting for their freedom. Was it selfish of her to put her own husband's life before the men he fought with? She just didn't know.

**[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]  
Rise up!  
[Hamilton:]  
I will fight for this land  
But there's only one man  
Who can give us a command so we can—  
[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]  
Rise up!  
[Hamilton:]  
Understand? It's the only way to  
[Hamilton/Burr/Mulligan/Laurens/Lafayette:]  
Rise up! Rise up!  
[Hamilton:]  
Here he comes!**

****

****

George Washington sighed. He knew what was coming.

**[Ensemble:]  
Here comes the General!  
[Burr:]  
Ladies and gentlemen!  
[Ensemble:]  
Here comes the General!  
[Burr:]  
The moment you've been waiting for!  
[Ensemble:]  
Here comes the General!  
[Burr:]  
The pride of Mount Vernon!  
[Ensemble:]  
Here comes the General!  
[Burr:]  
George Washington!**

****

****

"Do you have to make so much out of it?" Washington asked weakly. For a man who led the country, it was surprising how much he hated being the center of attention.

"Sir, you deserve the recognition! Your legacy is secure! People will remember you as a hero! There's no need to be humble when you have a reputation to uphold!" Hamilton sounded a little too wistful in Eliza's opinion.

"Legacy!" she practically spat out the word with distaste. "Is that all you care about?" Hamilton looked surprised.

**[Washington (Ensemble):]  
We are outgunned (What?)  
Outmanned (What?)  
Outnumbered  
Outplanned (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)  
We gotta make an all out stand  
Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
Check it  
Can I be real a second?  
For just a millisecond?  
Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?**

****

****

The whole room, excluding Hamilton and Burr, looked at him in astonishment. None of them seemed to have considered that the general had feelings like them, that he too had weaknesses. That he wasn't perfect. Not that Washington had expected any less from the men that practically worshiped him.

**Now I'm the model of a modern major general  
The venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all  
Lining up, to put me up on a pedestal  
Writin' letters to relatives  
Embellishin' my elegance and eloquence  
But the elephant is in the room  
The truth is in ya face when ya hear the British cannons go…  
[Ensemble:]  
Boom!  
[Washington:]  
Any hope of success is fleeting**

****

****

"Not very encouraging," King George III told Washington smugly. "I always say that you should increase your soldiers' morale before battle, so as not to appear weaker than the enemy."

"What was I to do, lie to my men?" Washington snapped. "They deserved to know what they were going into."

**How can I keep leading when the people I'm  
Leading keep retreating?  
We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn  
Knight takes rook, but look**

****

****

**[Washington (Ensemble):]  
We are outgunned (What?)  
Outmanned (What?)  
Outnumbered  
Outplanned (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)  
We gotta make an all out stand  
Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)  
Incoming!**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
They're battering down the Battery check the damages  
[Mulligan:]  
Rah!  
[Hamilton:]  
We gotta stop 'em and rob 'em of their advantages  
[Mulligan:]  
Rah!  
[Hamilton:]  
Let's take a stand with the stamina God has granted us  
Hamilton won't abandon ship  
Yo, let's steal their cannons**

****

****

"Alexander!" Eliza hissed, horrified at the ease that he said the words with. Hamilton tried to make small talk with Laurens and Peggy while avoiding her uncomfortable stare.

**[Mulligan (Company):]  
Shh-boom! (Boom!)  
[Washington:]  
Goes the cannon, watch the blood and the shit spray and…  
[Company:]  
Boom!  
[Washington:]  
Goes the cannon, we're abandonin' Kips Bay and…  
[Company:]  
Boom!  
[Washington:]  
There's another ship and…  
[Company:]  
Boom!  
[Washington:]  
We just lost the southern tip and…  
[Company:]  
Boom!  
[Washington:]  
We gotta run to Harlem quick, we can't afford another slip  
Guns and horses giddyup  
I decide to divvy up  
My forces, they're skittish as the British cut the city up  
This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny  
I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:  
Are these the men with which I am to defend America?**

****

****

Hamilton, Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan looked at each other sheepishly.

"Sorry, sir," Lafayette said. Washington smiled at him.

"No harm done, son," he said. Unlike Hamilton, Lafayette did not mind Washington's fatherly endearments.

**We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance  
I cannot be everywhere at once, people  
I'm in dire need of assistance…**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Your excellency, sir!  
[Washington:]  
Who are you?  
[Burr:]  
Aaron Burr, Sir?  
Permission to state my case?  
[Washington:]  
As you were  
[Burr:]  
Sir  
I was a captain under General Montgomery  
Until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec  
And well, in summary  
I think that I could be of some assistance  
I admire how you keep firing on the British  
From a distance  
[Washington:]  
Huh  
[Burr:]  
I have some questions, a couple of suggestions on how to fight instead of fleeing west  
[Washington:]  
Yes?  
[Burr:]  
Well  
[Hamilton:]  
Your excellency, you wanted to see me?**

****

****

"Hamilton," Burr told him with an edge to his voice, "could you have not chosen a better time to barge in?"

"I'm sorry Burr, for how was I to know that you were trying to win over the general at the same time that he required my assistance?"

The two men glared at each other, and Washington began to see how their rivalry could have expanded into a fight.

**[Washington:]  
Hamilton, come in, have you met Burr?  
[Hamilton:]  
Yes, sir  
[Hamilton and Burr:]  
We keep meeting  
[Burr:]  
As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out  
[Washington:]  
Burr?  
[Burr:]  
Sir?  
[Washington:]  
Close the door on your way out**

****

****

Washington winced a little- he thought now that perhaps he had spoken a little too quickly and harshly. He did remember, however, having a lot on his mind that day. 

**[Hamilton:]  
Have I done something wrong, sir?  
[Washington:]  
On the contrary  
I called you here because our odds are beyond scary  
Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh  
[Hamilton:]  
Sir?  
[Washington:]  
Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?  
[Hamilton:]  
Sir!  
[Washington:]  
Don't get me wrong, you're a young man of great renown  
I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtown  
Nathaniel Greene and Henry Knox wanted to hire you…  
[Hamilton:]  
To be their Secretary? I don't think so  
[Washington:]  
And why're you upset?  
[Hamilton:]  
I'm not**

****

****

"Though you obviously are," Angelica said, tilting her head at Hamilton.

**[Washington:]  
It's alright, you want to fight, you've got a hunger  
I was just like you when I was younger  
Head full of fantasies of dyin' like a martyr?  
[Hamilton:]  
Yes**

****

****

Eliza wanted to scream at her husband. Noticing the look on her face, Hamilton whispered to her, "Dear, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking clearly in those days. I hadn't met you yet; I didn't have anything to fight for but my country."

"It's all right," Eliza whispered back. "I knew the kind of man you were when I married you." At least she thought she had.

**[Washington:]  
Dying is easy, young man  
Living is harder**

****

****

Washington nodded in agreement.

**[Hamilton:]  
Why are you telling me this?  
[Washington:]  
I'm being honest  
I'm working with a third of what our Congress has promised  
We are a powder keg about to explode  
I need someone like you to lighten the load. So?**

****

****

**[Company except Hamilton:]  
I am not throwin' away my shot!  
I am not throwin' away my shot!  
Ayo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young scrappy and hungry!  
[Hamilton:]  
I am not throwing away my shot!**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
Son  
[Washington and Company:]  
We are outgunned, outmanned!  
[Hamilton:]  
You need all the help you can get  
I have some friends. Laurens, Mulligan  
Marquis de Lafayette, okay, what else?**

****

****

His friends grinned at him, and he grinned back.

**[Washington and Company:]  
Outnumbered, outplanned!  
[Hamilton:]  
We'll need some spies on the inside  
Some King's men who might let some things slide**

****

****

**[Hamilton (Company) {Eliza/Angelica/Peggy/Women}:]  
(Boom!) I'll write to Congress and tell 'em we need supplies, you rally the guys {Whoa, whoa, whoa...}  
Master the element of surprise  
(Boom!) I'll rise above my station, organize your information, 'til we rise to the occasion of our new nation. Sir! {Whoa, whoa, whoa...}**

****

****

They all jumped a little at the 'boom!'s.

**[Ensemble:]  
Here comes the General!  
[Hamilton:]  
Rise up!  
[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]  
What?  
[Ensemble:]  
Here comes the General!  
[Hamilton/Schuyler Sisters/Women:]  
Rise up!  
[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]  
What?  
[Ensemble:]  
Here comes the General!  
[Hamilton/Schuyler Sisters:]  
Rise up!  
[Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan:]  
What?  
[Company:]  
Here comes the General!  
[Hamilton:]  
What?  
[Washington:]  
And his right hand man!  
[Company:]  
Boom!**

****

****

They wondered what was next.


	11. A Winter's Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we take a break for love... the gateway to Helpless and Satisfied  
> Wow Burr is so immature and disrespectful in this song, even though in real life he was a feminist

**"A Winter's Ball"**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
How does the bastard, orphan, son of a whore**

****

****

"Oh, so we're back to this?" Hamilton asked Burr angrily.

**Go on and on  
Grow into more of a phenomenon?  
Watch this obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bother**

****

****

"Burr!" Hamilton shouted. "What is up with all of these insults?!"

"Seems like it was hate at first sight with you two," Peggy observed.

**Be seated at the right hand of the father  
Washington hires Hamilton right on sight**

****

****

"Right on site," Burr echoed. Hamilton couldn't help but notice the hint of envy in his voice.

**But Hamilton still wants to fight, not write  
Now Hamilton's skill with a quill is undeniable  
But what do we have in common?  
We're reliable with the**

****

****

**[All men:]  
Ladies!  
[Burr:]  
There are so many to deflower!**

****

****

Angelica coughed and pointedly glared at Burr. Eliza and Peggy both gave him _you better cut it out or imma' kill you _looks, and Laurens frowned disapprovingly at Burr for the sake of Peggy.__

____

____

**[All men:]  
Ladies!  
[Burr:]  
Looks! Proximity to power  
[All men:]  
Ladies!  
[Burr:]  
They delighted and distracted him  
Martha Washington named her feral tomcat after him!  
[Hamilton:]  
That's true!**

****

****

George Washington shook his head. Why was it that everyone seemed to fall for Hamilton so quickly?

**[Full Company:]  
1780  
[Burr:]  
A winter's ball  
And the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all  
Yo, if you can marry a sister, you're rich, son  
[Hamilton:]  
Is it a question of if, Burr, or which one?**

****

****

"I didn't mean it!" Hamilton said quickly as Angelica turned to face him, frowning. "I would never marry Eliza just for her money."

"I sincerely hope not," Angelica told him. She wondered if the musical would reveal her feelings for Alexander. She didn't know how Eliza would react. She didn't want to know.

**[Hamilton/Burr/Laurens:]  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey hey**


	12. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamliza fluff- enjoy it before Act 2, people

**"Helpless"**

****

****

**[Hamilton/Burr/Laurens/All women (except Eliza):]  
Hey hey hey hey**

****

****

**[Eliza (all women):]  
Oh, I do I do I do I (Hey hey hey hey)  
Dooo! Hey! (Hey hey hey hey)  
Oh, I do I do I do I (Hey hey hey hey)  
Dooo! Boy you got me (Hey hey hey)**

****

****

**[Eliza and women:]  
Helpless!**

****

****

Eliza grinned at her husband. "I think I know what this is about," she said, eyes sparkling.

"I think so too," he told her, laughing.

**Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit  
I'm helpless!  
Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight  
We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night  
Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room  
Then you walked in and my heart went "Boom!"  
Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom**

****

****

"I noticed, you know," Hamilton told her. "The glances you sent me while we were at the ball."

"I thought you caught me staring once," Eliza admitted. "I wasn't sure."

Watching the happy couple, Angelica felt almost certain she had made the right choice. But there was still a part of her that ached to be with him. "It's no use now," she told herself. "Bitter thoughts won't get me anywhere. I have a husband now and I am happy for my sister. I love my sister more than life itself." She took a deep breath and turned her attention back to the stage. 

___**Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume**___

****

****

_____ _

_____ _

**[Eliza and women:]  
Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine**

****

****

**[Eliza (all women):]  
Grab my sister and whisper, "Yo, this one's mine" (Ooh)**

****

****

"Did you really?" Hamilton asked, laughing.

"Yes," Eliza confessed. "I certainly did."

**My sister made her way across the room to you (Ooh)  
And I got nervous, thinking, "What's she gonna do?" (Ooh)  
She grabs you by the arm, I'm thinkin' "I'm through" (Ooh)  
Then you look back at me, and suddenly I'm...**

****

****

**Helpless!  
Oh, look at those eyes (Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)  
Oh! Yeah, I'm helpless, I know  
(Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em)  
(I'm helpless!)  
I'm so into you, I am so into you  
(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)  
(I'm helpless!)  
I know I'm down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em**

****

****

Eliza was nodding her head to the rhythm, and Peggy laid her head on Laurens's shoulder. Everyone was rather relaxed. Everyone except for Angelica.

**[Hamilton:]  
Where are you taking me?**

****

****

**[Angelica:]  
I'm about to change your life**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Then by all means, lead the way**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
Elizabeth Schuyler  
It's a pleasure to meet you**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Schuyler?**

****

****

**[Angelica:]  
My sister**

****

****

[ **Eliza:]  
Thank you for all your service**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it**

****

****

"Smooth," Laurens said approvingly. 

**[Angelica:]  
I'll leave you to it**

****

****

**[Eliza and women:]  
One week later**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
I'm writin' a letter nightly  
Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me  
Laughin' at my sister, 'cause she wants to form a harem**

****

****

**[Angelica:]  
I'm just sayin', if you really loved me, you would share him**

****

****

Hamilton looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Eliza laughed.

"She was just joking, Alexander." She nudged him on the shoulder playfully. "I can only imagine how many women you had to turn down for me."

"Oh, dozens," Hamilton smirked. "They came flocking to me like birds. None were as beautiful, graceful, kind, caring, or strong as you, my Betsey."

"You really are a flirt, aren't you?" 

Angelica was glad they had moved away from the subject of wanting to 'share' Alexander. Perhaps she would be spared humiliation after all.

**[Eliza (all women):]  
Ha!  
Two weeks later in the living room stressin' (stressin')**

****

****

"You married Eliza after three weeks?" Washington asked Hamilton, sighing. "Even when it comes to your marriage you have to do everything in a hurry?"

"We were made for each other, there wasn't any point in waiting," Hamilton replied, causing Eliza to blush.

**My father's stone-faced while you're asking for his blessin' (blessin')  
I'm dying inside, as you wine and dine  
And I'm tryin' not to cry 'cause there's nothing that your mind can't do (Ooh)**

****

****

**My father makes his way across the room to you (Ooh)  
I panic for a second, thinking, "We're through" (Ooh)  
But then he shakes your hand and says, "Be true" (Ooh)  
And you turn back to me smiling, and I'm...**

****

****

**(Hey!)  
Helpless!  
(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)  
I'm helpless, hoo  
(Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em I'm helpless!)  
Yes mommy, that boy is mine  
(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)  
(I'm helpless!)  
Helpless!  
Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Eliza, I don't have a dollar to my name  
An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame  
All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain  
A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain  
Insane, your family brings out a different side of me  
Peggy confides in me, Angelica tried to take a bite of me**

****

****

Hamilton snickered as Eliza turned to Angelica.

"Aw, Angie, did you really?" Eliza asked playfully. She didn't seem to have noticed that Angelica had stopped breathing and was frozen in place.

**No stress, my love for you is never in doubt  
We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out  
I've been livin' without a family since I was a child  
My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild  
But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real**

****

****

Washington looked at Hamilton, who's smile had faded slightly. He placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You have a family in us," he whispered. For once Hamilton didn't try to shake the hand off.

**And long as I'm alive, Eliza, swear to God  
You'll never feel so…**

****

****

**[Hamilton (Eliza) {all women}:]  
{Helpless!} (I do I do I do I do!) Eliza...  
{Helpless!} (I do I do I do I do!) I've never felt so  
{Helpless!} (Hey, yeah, yeah!)  
{Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em}  
(Down for the count and I'm)  
My life is gon' be fine 'cause Eliza's in it {Helpless!}  
(I look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)  
{Helpless!}  
(I'm) {Helpless!}  
{Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em}**

****

****

**[*wedding march plays*]**

****

****

**[All women:]  
In New York you can be a new man  
In New York you can be a new man  
In New York you can be a new man**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
Helpless**

****

****

Eliza and Hamilton kissed just as the actors portraying them onstage kissed. Everyone around them cheered. Angelica pretended that nothing was wrong. Maybe she had worried for nothing.


	13. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're satisfied!  
> This is one of my favorite songs to read reactions to, because as much as I love Angelica my love for angst outrules all else

**"Satisfied"**

****

****

**[Laurens:]  
Alright, alright. That's what I'm talkin' about!  
Now everyone give it up for the maid of honor  
Angelica Schuyler!**

****

****

Laurens offered Angelica a thumbs up, and Eliza hugged her sister. Angelica smiled at them.

**[Angelica (all men) {all women}:]  
A toast to the groom!  
(To the groom!)  
(To the groom!)  
{(To the groom!)}  
To the bride!  
{To the bride!}  
(To the bride!)  
{To the bride!}  
From your sister  
(Angelica!)  
(Angelica!)  
{(Angelica!)}  
Who is always by your side  
(By your side)  
{By your side}  
To your union  
{(To the union!)}  
{(To the revolution!)}  
And the hope that you provide  
(You provide!)  
{(You provide!)}  
May you always…  
{(Always)}  
Be satisfied  
{(Rewind)}**

****

****

"Rewind?" Eliza said, bewildered. Angelica prayed this wasn't what she thought it was.

**[Recorded Samples:]  
Rewind, rewind  
Helpless,  
Schuyler, Schuyler  
Helpless  
Drownin' in 'em  
Drownin', rewind**

****

****

**I remember that night, I just might (rewind)  
I remember that night, I just might (rewind)  
I remember that night, I remember that**

****

****

**[Angelica:]  
I remember that night, I just might  
Regret that night for the rest of my days**

****

****

The smile abruptly faded. All the color in Angelica's face drained away. 

"Why would you regret..." Eliza trailed off, uncertain.

**I remember those soldier boys  
Tripping over themselves to win our praise  
I remember that dreamlike candlelight  
Like a dream that you can't quite place  
But Alexander, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face**

****

****

"Angelica?" Eliza asked her, confusion written all over her face. Her sister looked as if she had just seen a ghost. Hamilton looked at her, perplexed. Angelica buried her face in a cushion and wondered how much would be revealed.

**I have never been the same  
Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame  
And when you said, "Hi," I forgot my dang name  
Set my heart aflame, every part aflame  
[Full Company:]  
This is not a game…**

****

****

"Oh..." Eliza whispered, at last coming to the realization that her sister was in love with her husband. "But Angie... why would you introduce us if you loved him?" Hamilton was watching Angelica, who was obviously distressed, unsure of what to do.

**[Hamilton:]  
You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied  
[Angelica:]  
I'm sure I don't know what you mean  
You forget yourself  
[Hamilton:]  
You're like me  
I'm never satisfied  
[Angelica:]  
Is that right?  
[Hamilton:]  
I've never been satisfied  
[Angelica:]  
My name is Angelica Schuyler  
[Hamilton:]  
Alexander Hamilton  
[Angelica:]  
Where's your family from?  
[Hamilton:]  
Unimportant  
There's a million things I haven't done  
but just you wait, just you wait…**

****

****

"That's not an answer," Peggy told Hamilton. 

"I panicked a little," he admitted. "Wasn't really sure what to say. I'd never been to a ball before."

**[Angelica:]  
So so so... so this is what it feels like to match wits  
With someone at your level! What the hell is the catch?  
It's the feeling of freedom, of seein' the light  
It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite!  
You see it, right?**

****

****

**The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes  
Everything we said in total agreement, it's  
A dream and it's a bit of a dance  
A bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance**

****

****

**He's a bit of a flirt, but I'm 'a give it a chance  
I asked about his family. Did you see his answer?  
His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?  
He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants**

****

****

**Handsome. Boy, does he know it?  
Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!**

****

****

By now Hamilton was looking extremely uncomfortable, and Angelica looked like she was about to be sick.

**I wanna take him far away from this place  
Then I turn and see my sister's face  
And she is…**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
Helpless…**

****

****

Eliza's eyes widened in realization. She looked at Angelica, who confirmed her suspicions with one nod.

**[Angelica:]  
And I know she is…  
[Eliza:]  
Helpless…  
[Angelica:]  
And her eyes are just…  
[Eliza:]  
Helpless…  
[Angelica:]  
And I realize  
[Angelica and Company:]  
Three fundamental truths at the exact same time…**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Where are you taking me?  
[Angelica:]  
I'm about to change your life  
[Hamilton:]  
Then by all means, lead the way **

****

****

"Angelica?" Eliza said softly. She reached for her sister's trembling hand.

**[Company (except Angelica):]  
Number one!  
[Angelica:]  
I'm a girl in a world in which  
My only job is to marry rich  
My father has no sons so I'm the one  
Who has to social climb for one**

****

****

"It's so unfair," Burr said quietly. "That women in our society are forced to marry for money and not for love. That Angelica was raised having to constantly worry about upholding her status." They looked at Burr in surprise. He didn't often express opinions about anything. 

"I forgive you for everything you said in the musical earlier," Peggy told Burr, glancing worriedly at her sisters, who were both rather pale.

**So I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in  
New York City is insidious  
And Alexander is penniless  
Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less**

****

****

Hamilton fidgeted with his hands, glad that Jefferson hadn't taken the opportunity to make a snarky comment.

**[Eliza:]  
Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you  
[Hamilton:]  
Schuyler?  
[Angelica:]  
My sister**

****

****

**[Company:]  
Number two!  
[Angelica:]  
He's after me 'cause I'm a Schuyler sister**

****

****

"I assure you, I was not," Hamilton told Angelica quietly. She didn't look up.

**That elevates his status, I'd  
Have to be naïve to set that aside  
Maybe that is why  
I introduce him to Eliza  
Now that's his bride  
Nice going, Angelica, he was right  
You will never be satisfied**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
Thank you for all your service  
[Hamilton:]  
If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it  
[Angelica:]  
I'll leave you to it**

****

****

**[Company:]  
Number three!  
[Angelica:]  
I know my sister like I know my own mind  
You will never find  
Anyone as trusting or as kind  
If I tell her that I love him she'd be silently resigned  
He'd be mine  
She would say, "I'm fine."  
[Angelica and Company:]  
She'd be lying**

****

****

"Oh, sister," Eliza sighed. "I wish you'd told me."

"How could I?" Angelica whispered. "I didn't want you to feel guilty. Your happiness always came first. You were so happy that night."

**[Angelica:]  
But when I fantasize at night  
It's Alexander's eyes  
As I romanticize what might  
Have been if I hadn't sized  
Him up so quickly  
At least my dear Eliza's his wife;  
At least I keep his eyes in my life…**

****

****

"Creepy," Jefferson couldn't help muttering. Angelica couldn't bring herself to retaliate.

**[Angelica (all men) {all women}:]  
To the groom!  
(To the groom!)  
(To the groom!)  
{(To the groom!)}  
To the bride!  
{To the bride!}  
(To the bride!)  
{To the bride!}  
From your sister  
(Angelica!)  
(Angelica!)  
{(Angelica!)}  
Who is always by your side  
(By your side)  
{By your side}  
To your union  
{(To the union!)}  
{(To the revolution!)}  
And the hope that you provide  
(You provide!)  
{(You provide!)}  
May you always…  
{(Always)}  
Be satisfied  
(Be satisfied)  
{Be satisfied}  
(Be satisfied)  
And I know  
{(Be satisfied)}  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)  
She'll be happy as  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)  
His bride  
{(Be satisfied)}  
And I know  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)  
{Be satisfied}  
He will never be satisfied  
I will never be satisfied**

****

****

Everyone was looking at Angelica, Eliza and Hamilton awkwardly.

"Angelica, I love you so much," Eliza told her. "You gave me Alexander despite your feelings for him. Without you, I wouldn't have the family I do now. You wanted to shield me from guilt, but the fact that you went to such lengths to do so... I can't tell you how grateful I am to have a sister as considerate as you."

"Thank you," Hamilton said. For once, he didn't need more words than that. Angelica looked him right in the eyes.

"I know now that I made the right choice. As long as you and Eliza are happy, I have reason enough to believe it."

"It was still kind of his fault, though," Jefferson said. "I mean, who asked him to saunter over and batter his eyes like that?"

In the end, Washington had to break up the fight that followed his words. Angelica and Eliza were holding each other tightly, knowing that nothing could break the bond they had as sisters.


	14. The Story Of Tonight (Reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG I love the nickname 'tomcat' so much  
> The faith the Hamilsquad has in Hamilton is so sweet XD  
> In my opinion this is a short break after Satisfied and before Wait For It, so there isn't much context for the characters to react to

**"The Story Of Tonight (Reprise)"**

****

****

**[Laurens:]  
I may not live to see our glory!**

****

****

Laurens sighed. Those words again. A reminder that he would not, in fact, live to see their glory. 

**[Mulligan/Lafayette:]  
I may not live to see our glory!**

****

****

**[Laurens:]  
But I've seen wonders great and small**

****

****

**[Mulligan/Lafayette:]  
I've seen wonders great and small**

****

****

**[Laurens:]  
'Cause if the tomcat can get married**

****

****

**[Mulligan/Lafayette:]  
If Alexander can get married**

****

****

**[Laurens:]  
There's hope for our ass, after all!**

****

****

"Hey!" the tomcat complained. Everyone else, including Eliza, laughed.

**[Lafayette:]  
Raise a glass to freedom**

****

****

**[Laurens/Mulligan:]  
Hey!  
Something you will never see again!**

****

****

"If someone can be fool enough to fall in love with him then beating the British seems like the least daunting task one could come up with," Jefferson chuckled. Eliza, Angelica, and King George III glared daggers at him.

**[Mulligan:]  
No matter what she tells you**

****

****

**[Lafayette:]  
Let's have another round tonight!**

****

****

**[Laurens:]  
Raise a glass to the four of us!**

****

****

**[Lafayette/Hamilton:]  
Ho!**

****

****

**[Mulligan:]  
To the newly not poor of us!**

****

****

**[Laurens/Lafayette/Hamilton:]  
Woo!**

****

****

**[Lafayette:]  
We'll tell the story of tonight**

****

****

**[Laurens:]  
Let's have another round**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Sir!**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
I didn't think that you would make it**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
To be sure**

****

****

**[Mulligan/Lafayette:]  
Burr!**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
I came to say congratulations**

****

****

**[Mulligan:]  
Spit a verse, Burr!**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
I see the whole gang is here**

****

****

**[Lafayette:]  
You are the worst, Burr!**

****

****

Burr shook his head. "Such a warm welcome." 'The gang' snickered.

**[Hamilton:]  
Ignore them  
Congrats to you, Lieutenant Colonel  
I wish I had your command instead of manning George's journal**

****

****

Washington raised an eyebrow at him, and Hamilton blushed.

**[Burr:]  
No, you don't**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Yes, I do**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Now, be sensible  
From what I hear, you've made yourself indispensable**

****

****

**[Laurens:]  
Well, well, I heard  
You've got a special someone on your side, Burr**

****

****

Burr smiled a little, remembering his dear Theodosia and their daughter back home.

**[Hamilton:]  
Is that so?**

****

****

**[Laurens:]  
What are you tryin' to hide, Burr?**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
I should go**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
No, these guys should go**

****

****

**[Lafayette:]  
What?**

****

****

**[Laurens:]  
No!**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Leave us alone**

****

****

**[Mulligan:]  
Man…**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
It's alright, Burr  
I wish you'd brought this girl with you tonight, Burr**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
You're very kind, but I'm afraid it's unlawful, sir**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
What do you mean?**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
She's married**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
I see**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
She's married to a British officer**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Oh shit…**

****

****

Everyone except for Burr laughed as Eliza swatted Hamilton's arm. "Language!" she chastised.

**[Burr:]  
Congrats again, Alexander  
Smile more  
I'll see you on the other side of the war**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
I will never understand you  
If you love this woman, go get her!  
What are you waiting for?**

****

****

"Why do you always wait in the face of opportunity?" Hamilton asked Burr, who didn't say anything, as he didn't expect Hamilton, who always leapt before thinking, to understand.

**[Burr:]  
I'll see you on the other side of the war**

****

**[Hamilton:]  
I'll see you on the other side of the war**


	15. Wait For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite song in the entire soundtrack- it's the first time we really get to know Burr, and it's just so emotional and beautiful to listen to, even just the instrumental  
> It's not like Hamilton will stop annoying Burr, and he certainly won't stop pestering him about 'standing to the side,' but I love Hamilton Reaction fics where Hamilton and Burr understand each other a little better from this song, so I tried to incorporate that a little here

**"Wait For It"**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Theodosia writes me a letter every day  
I'm keeping the bed warm while her husband is away**

****

****

"Burr?" Hamilton laughed. "I never suspected that you would..."

"Oh, give me a break," Burr muttered, a little worried about having a song centered on himself.

**He's on the British side in Georgia  
He's trying to keep the colonies in line  
But he can keep all of Georgia  
Theodosia, she's mine**

****

****

"Oh, and that's not the slightest bit creepy," Hamilton said sarcastically.

"Hamilton..." Burr growled threateningly.

**Love doesn't discriminate  
Between the sinners  
And the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes  
And we keep loving anyway  
We laugh and we cry  
And we break  
And we make our mistakes**

****

****

Washington nodded in agreement. It was true. Love spared no person any mercy, as Angelica had proven to them earlier.

**And if there's a reason I'm by her side  
When so many have tried  
Then I'm willing to wait for it  
I'm willing to wait for it**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
My grandfather was a fire and brimstone preacher  
([Men:] Preacher, preacher, preacher)  
But there are things that the  
Homilies and hymns won't teach ya  
([Men:] Teach ya, teach ya, teach ya)  
My mother was a genius  
([Women:] Genius)  
My father commanded respect  
([Men:] Respect, respect)  
When they died they left no instructions**

****

****

Burr received looks of sympathy, including one from Hamilton, who knew what the hardships of an orphan were like. He focused all his attention on the actor onstage. Sympathy didn't agree with him.

Just a legacy to protect

"So you do care about your legacy," Hamilton said. Burr was silent.

"Legacy," Eliza muttered. That word just kept coming up. Was it really all that men thought about?

**[Burr/Ensemble:]  
Death doesn't discriminate  
Between the sinners and the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes  
And we keep living anyway  
We rise and we fall  
And we break  
And we make our mistakes  
And if there's a reason I'm still alive  
When everyone who loves me has died  
I'm willing to wait for it (wait for it)  
I'm willing to wait for it**

****

****

All of them held their breath at the pause that followed.

**Wait for it  
[Ensemble:]  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it**

****

****

They jumped a little as the brief pause was broken and the music flooded through them, consuming them.

**[Burr:]  
I am the one thing in life I can control**

****

****

Burr nodded, remembering the times when his frustration at the world seemed to consume him, before he came to his senses and realized that the only thing he was in control of was himself.

**[Ensemble:]  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
[Burr:]  
I am inimitable  
I am an original**

****

****

Hamilton was looking at Burr, who seemed to be going through an array of emotions.

**[Ensemble:]  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
[Burr:]  
I'm not falling behind or running late**

****

****

Even Jefferson was gazing, entranced, at the screen.

**[Ensemble:]  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
[Burr:]  
I'm not standing still  
I am lying in wait**

****

****

"I'm not standing to the side," Burr said to no one in particular. "I'm waiting for a chance to be in the center."

**[Ensemble:]  
Wait  
Wait  
Wait  
[Burr:]  
Hamilton faces an endless uphill climb**

****

****

Hamilton jumped a little, surprised to have been mentioned in a song that he thought would be solely about Burr.

**[Ensemble:]  
Climb  
Climb  
Climb  
[Burr:]  
He has something to prove  
He has nothing to lose**

****

****

"Only his life!" Eliza said. Hamilton, for once, didn't say anything.

**[Ensemble:]  
Lose  
Lose  
Lose  
Lose  
[Burr:]  
Hamilton's pace is relentless  
He wastes no time  
[Ensemble:]  
Time  
Time  
Time  
[Burr:]  
What is it like in his shoes?**

****

****

"Small," Jefferson said. Nobody paid any attention to him.

**Hamilton doesn't hesitate  
He exhibits no restraint  
He takes and he takes and he takes**

****

****

Hamilton turned away from the screen to Burr, watching him as the Burr onstage sang.

**And he keeps winning anyway  
He changes the game  
He plays and he raises the stakes  
And if there's a reason  
He seems to thrive when so few survive, then Goddamnit**

****

****

**[Burr and Company:]  
I'm willing to wait for it (wait for it, wait for...)  
I'm willing to wait for it...**

****

****

The tension built up, then burst.

**Life doesn't discriminate  
Between the sinners and the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes  
And we keep living anyway  
We rise and we fall and we break  
And we make our mistakes  
And if there's a reason I'm still alive  
When so many have died  
Then I'm willin' to  
[Burr:]  
Wait for it...  
[Women:]  
Wait for it...  
[Men:]  
Wait for it...  
[Burr:]  
Wait for it...  
[Women:]  
Wait for it...  
[Men:]  
Wait for it...  
[Women:]  
Wait for it...  
[Men:]  
Wait for it...  
[Women:]  
Wait for it...  
[Men:]  
Wait for it...  
[Women:]  
Wait for it...  
[Men:]  
Wait...**

****

****

No one said anything for a while afterwards. Hamilton and Burr were both consumed in thought. Burr didn't even notice that most of them were looking at him curiously.

"I'm sorry," Hamilton said, causing everyone to gape at him. He looked at Burr. "I think I understand it a little more now. Why you never jump straight into something before considering the consequences. I won't pretend that I understand you, but in a way, I don't think I'm meant to." Burr didn't need to say anything. He looked at Hamilton, and for the first time, saw him as an equal. Nobody felt the need to remind them of what was to come, because in that moment the future didn't matter. It was perhaps the first time that they were all living in the present, together.


	16. Stay Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this fills me with a sense of dread every single time, thanks to the reprise :( >1000000  
> Jeggy!

**"Stay Alive"**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
Stay alive…**

****

****

**[Eliza/Angelica/Ensemble women:]  
Stay alive…**

****

****

Eliza shuddered. She didn't like those words or what they implied.

**[Hamilton:]  
I have never seen the General so despondent  
I have taken over writing all his correspondence**

****

****

"I'm sorry, Alexander, I didn't intend to place extra work on your shoulders," Washington said.

"I didn't mind, sir," Hamilton said quickly.

**Congress writes, "George, attack the British forces."  
I shoot back, we have resorted to eating our horses  
Local merchants deny us equipment, assistance  
They only take British money, so sing a song of sixpence**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
The cavalry's not coming**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
But, sir!**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
Alex, listen. There's only one way for us to win this  
Provoke outrage, outright**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
That's right**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
Don't engage, strike by night  
Remain relentless 'til their troops take flight**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Make it impossible to justify the cost of the fight**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
Outrun**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Outrun**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
Outlast**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Outlast**

****

****

"Do you just repeat everything Washington says?" Jefferson asked. "He really does have you under his little finger, doesn't he?"

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you, Jefferson," Hamilton replied smugly.

"Hamilton! Jefferson!" Washington practically had to pull them apart by the scruffs of their necks.

"I apologize for Jefferson's extremely rude behavior, Your Excellency," Hamilton said as Jefferson snarled at him. Washington sighed. Sometimes it was like he was stuck babysitting the two of them.

**[Washington:]  
Hit 'em quick, get out fast**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Chick-a-plao!**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
Stay alive 'til this horror show is past  
We're gonna fly a lot of flags half-mast**

****

****

**[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette:]  
Raise a glass!**

****

****

**[Mulligan:]  
I go back to New York and my apprenticeship**

****

****

**[Lafayette:]  
I ask for French aid, I pray that France has sent a ship**

****

****

**[Laurens:]  
I stay at work with Hamilton  
We write essays against slavery**

****

****

Laurens and Hamilton high fived each other.

**And every day's a test of our camaraderie and bravery**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
We cut supply lines, we steal contraband  
We pick and choose our battles and places to take a stand  
And ev'ry day  
"Sir, entrust me with a command"  
And ev'ry day**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
No**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
He dismisses me out of hand**

****

****

Eliza silently thanked Washington. She knew he couldn't have delayed Hamilton forever, but despite the frustration and anger her husband had expressed in every letter he wrote her during those days, at least she knew he was safe. 

**[Hamilton (Eliza/Angelica):]  
Instead of me (Stay alive...)  
He promotes  
Charles Lee ([Lee:] Charles Lee)  
Makes him second-in-command:**

****

****

**[Lee:]  
I'm a General. Whee!**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Yeah. He's not the choice I would have gone with**

****

****

Hamilton scowled darkly. He remembered his shock and disappointment when he had found out.

"Why?" he asked Washington quietly. "Was I not good enough? Had I not proved myself worthy?"

Washington looked at the boy- no, the man- that he had come to care for. He opened his mouth, then hesitated, uncertain of how Hamilton would react to his words. 

"It was not a question of if you were right for the job, Alexander."

"Then why..."

"I was worried," Washington said simply. "A general is expected to treat his soldiers equally, to put forward those he believes to be right for the position. I knew this, and yet I found myself concerned for you. Worried that you would die before having the opportunity to live the life you didn't know you needed. A life where you could have a family and people who cared for you. I was worried you would die for no reason, worried that you would throw away your life in an attempt to be the center of a heroic act. I was worried to the point where I put your safety before our victory." He drew a breath. "I knew of your anger, I knew how it would upset you. I knew that you would hate me for it, but I needed you to stay alive. Lee was my only choice. He could never have been the general that you were."

Hamilton blinked. Whatever response he had been expecting, it was not the one he had received. "I-I forgive you," he told Washington. "I was just... well, it sounds stupid now that I say it..."

"You were worried I didn't trust you enough?" Washington asked gently. Hamilton nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"No harm done, son." For the first time, Hamilton didn't respond in a negative manner.

**[Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette:]  
He shits the bed at the Battle of Monmouth**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
Ev'ryone attack!**

****

****

**[Lee:]  
Retreat!**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
Attack!**

****

****

**[Lee:]  
Retreat!**

****

****

"He's so pathetic," Laurens said in disgust, shaking his head.

**[Washington:]  
What are you doing, Lee? Get back on your feet!**

****

****

**[Lee:]  
But there's so many of them!**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
I'm sorry, is this not your speed?!  
Hamilton!**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Ready, sir!**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
Have Lafayette take the lead!**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Yes, sir!**

****

****

**[Laurens:]  
A thousand soldiers die in a hundred degree heat**

****

****

**[Lafayette:]  
As we snatch a stalemate from the jaws of defeat**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Charles Lee was left behind  
Without a pot to piss in  
He started sayin' this to anybody who would listen:**

****

****

**[Lee:]  
Washington cannot be left alone to his devices  
Indecisive, from crisis to crisis  
The best thing he can do for the revolution  
Is turn n' go back to plantin' tobacco in Mount Vernon**

****

****

Hamilton sucked in his breath, glaring at the actor portraying Lee onstage.

**[Company:]  
Oo!**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
Don't do a thing. History will prove him wrong**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
But, sir!**

****

****

"Alexander, listen to the General!" Eliza said fiercely.

**[Washington:]  
We have a war to fight, let's move along**

****

****

**[Laurens:]  
Strong words from Lee, someone oughta hold him to it**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
I can't disobey direct orders**

****

****

**[Laurens:]  
Then I'll do it**

****

****

Peggy gasped. Laurens looked at her guiltily. Of course, she wouldn't have known about the duel.

**Alexander, you're the closest friend I've got**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Laurens, do not throw away your shot**

****

****

"How could you have been so stupid?!" Peggy shouted at him, causing several people to jump in alarm at her raised voice. "You knew that you could have died! You could have died, John!"

"I'm sorry," Laurens told her, looking a little frightened. "I-I wasn't thinking..."

"Obviously you weren't thinking! And you!" Peggy whirled around to face Hamilton. "Why did you let him?!"

Hamilton shrank back from her. "I didn't think either," he said quickly, hoping that would be enough to satisfy her. He made a mental note to never again upset one of the Schuyler sisters. Ever.

"Peggy, I admit I wasn't thinking things through when I challenged him to the duel," Laurens told her, hoping to spare his friend. "I didn't have someone like you to set me straight, and it seemed like a perfectly acceptable decision at the time. I regret it now."

Peggy closed her eyes and sank back into her seat. "I forgive you," she sighed. No wonder her sisters were always so stressed. To constantly have to be worrying about her brother and all the trouble he got himself into... it was a miracle Eliza hadn't completely lost her head by now.


	17. Ten Duel Commandments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Jeggy! I thought it was kinda like Peggy to be worried out of her mind and still appreciated the sick sound effects at the beginning :)

**"Ten Duel Commandments"**

****

****

**[Men:]  
One, two, three, four**

****

****

**[Full Company:]  
Five, six, seven, eight, nine…**

****

****

**[Burr/Hamilton/Laurens/Lee:]  
It's the Ten Duel Commandments**

****

****

**[Full Company:]  
It's the Ten Duel Commandments**

****

****

"This is catchy!" Peggy said, bopping along to the rhythm.

**Number one!**

****

****

**[Laurens:]  
The challenge: demand satisfaction  
If they apologize, no need for further action**

****

****

"Why would one be a coward and admit defeat before the battle has even begun?" Hamilton asked.

"If one wants to keep his life, it would be wise to surrender," Eliza shot back.

**[Company:]  
Number two!**

****

****

**[Laurens:]  
If they don't, grab a friend, that's your second**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Your lieutenant when there's reckoning to be reckoned**

****

****

Hamilton and Laurens shared a grin.

**[Company:]  
Number three!**

****

****

**[Lee:]  
Have your seconds meet face to face**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Negotiate a peace…**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Or negotiate a time and place**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
This is commonplace, 'specially 'tween recruits**

****

****

**[Company:]  
Most disputes die, and no one shoots**

****

****

Laurens, Hamilton, and Burr looked at each other a little sheepishly.

**Number four!**

****

****

**[Laurens:]  
If they don't reach a peace, that's alright  
Time to get some pistols and a doctor on site**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
You pay him in advance, you treat him with civility**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
You have him turn around so he can have deniability**

****

****

"That's a wise thing to do," Burr said.

**[Company:]  
Five!**

****

****

**[Lee:]  
Duel before the sun is in the sky**

****

****

**[Company:]  
Pick a place to die where it's high and dry**

****

****

"Pick a place to die?" Peggy asked weakly. "How can you talk about it so easily? Like throwing away your life over a minor dispute isn't a matter of any importance?"

**Number six!**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Leave a note for your next of kin  
Tell 'em where you been. Pray that hell or heaven lets you in**

****

****

"Why would one want to go to hell?" Jefferson asked.

**[Company:]  
Seven!**

****

****

**[Lee:]  
Confess your sins. Ready for the moment  
Of adrenaline when you finally face your opponent**

****

****

**Laurens remembered the energy that was coursing through his veins the moment before he had fired his shot. The rush of wind in his ears, the loud, rhythmic beating of his heart that drowned out any other noise around him, all came flooding back.**

****

****

**[Company:]  
Number eight!**

****

****

**[Laurens/Lee/Hamilton/Burr:]  
Your last chance to negotiate  
Send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight…**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Alexander**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Aaron Burr, sir**

****

****

Washington groaned a little, and Eliza snorted. "Those two? They would argue that the sun rises from the sea just for the sake of arguing with each other."

"They could never agree on anything," Peggy agreed.

**[Burr:]  
Can we agree that duels are dumb and immature?**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Sure  
But your man has to answer for his words, Burr**

****

****

"Why can't you just say yes and leave it at that, Alexander?" Eliza asked, seeing the look of distress on her younger sister's face.

**[Burr:]  
With his life? We both know that's absurd, sir**

****

****

"Listen to Burr, Hamilton!" Peggy yelled at him, glaring. Noticing the worried look she sent towards Laurens, Hamilton felt a little guilty for not resolving the conflict while he had the chance.

**[Hamilton:]  
Hang on, how many men died because Lee was inexperienced and ruinous?**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Okay, so we're doin' this**

****

****

"It's all right," Laurens whispered to him so that Peggy wouldn't hear. "I wouldn't have expected you and Burr to logically talk it out, then come up with a reasonable solution that didn't involve putting someone's life at stake. Honestly, I would have been a little suspicious if you came back with anything that sounded reasonable or not completely insane." 

****

****

"Thanks, John," Hamilton said, uncertain of whether or not he should be annoyed that Laurens didn't believe him capable of settling an argument. Well, now that he thought about it, his friend did have good reason.

**[Company:]  
Number nine!**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Look 'em in the eye, aim no higher  
Summon all the courage you require  
Then count**

****

****

**[Men:]  
One two three four**

****

****

**[Full Company:]  
Five six seven eight nine**

****

****

Peggy inhaled sharply and Laurens glanced at her to make sure she was all right.

**[Hamilton/Burr:]  
Number**

****

****

**[Company:]  
Ten paces!**

****

****

**[Hamilton/Burr:]  
Fire!**

****

****

Peggy let out a sigh of relief as she watched Laurens fire at Lee. So much could have gone wrong.

"See, nothing went wrong," Laurens said, hoping he sounded comforting and not like he was boasting.

"This time," Peggy said grimly, but she let Laurens take her hand and kiss it in apology.


	18. Meet Me Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG Washingdad is the best!

**"Meet Me Inside"**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Lee, do you yield?**

****

****

"Laurens shot him in the side!" Washington said, looking at Hamilton like he had grown another head. "He would be fool not to yield!"

"He is a fool," Hamilton muttered.

**[Burr:]  
You shot him in the side!  
Yes, he yields!**

****

****

**[Laurens:]  
I'm satisfied**

****

****

Peggy was grateful that it was over. "Is this what it feels like?" she whispered to Eliza.

"Yes, honey," Eliza whispered back. "Every single day." Peggy couldn't imagine what it was like to be married to her brother.

**[Burr:]  
Yo, we gotta clear the field!**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Go! We won**

****

****

**[Company:]  
Here comes the General!**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
This should be fun**

****

****

"Hamilton's in trouble!" Jefferson sang, practically gloating. Hamilton glanced at Washington, the closest thing to a father he'd ever had. He looked down, guilty. After Washington had revealed what he felt for him, the last thing he wanted was a reminder of the fight they'd had after the duel. He didn't remember what he had said, but he did remember shouting. Lots of shouting.

**[Washington:]  
What is the meaning of this? Mr. Burr, get a medic for the General**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Yes, sir**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
Lee, you will never agree with me  
But believe me, these young men don't speak for me  
Thank you for your service**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Let's ride!**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
Hamilton!**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Sir!**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
Meet me inside**

****

****

**[Company:]  
Meet him inside! Meet him inside!  
Meet him inside, meet him, meet him inside!**

****

****

Washington sighed. He hadn't quite remembered what he had said either, but he did remember his fury.

**[Washington:]  
Son**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Don't call me son**

****

****

_Even now that's the only thing he cares about, _Washington thought with a pang. _Why was Hamilton so insistent on shutting down all his attempts to show affection of any sorts towards him? _____

_____ _

_____ _

**[Washington:]  
This war is hard enough  
Without infighting**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Lee called you out  
We called his bluff**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
You solve nothing, you aggravate our allies to the south**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
You're absolutely right, John should have shot him in the mouth  
That would've shut him up**

****

****

Laurens grinned at his friends, then caught the look on Peggy's face and quickly looked back at the screen.

**[Washington:]  
Son**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
I'm notcha son**

****

****

"Careful with your tone," Jefferson warned. "Sounds like you're about to blow."

**[Washington:]  
Watch your tone  
I am not a maiden in need of defending, I am grown**

****

****

"And why would one need to be a maiden to need defending?" Angelica asked, crossing her arms.

"My point was that I can defend myself," Washington said. "I apologize for the careless remark."

**[Hamilton (overlapping):]  
Charles Lee, Thomas Conway  
These men take your name and they rake it through the mud**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
My name's been through a lot, I can take it**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Well, I don't have your name  
I don't have your titles  
I don't have your land  
But, if you**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
No**

****

****

"You didn't even let me finish," Hamilton couldn't help but accuse him.

"I apologize, Alexander. I should have heard you out first." Hamilton nodded his forgiveness.

**[Hamilton:]  
If you gave me command of a battalion, a group of men to lead, I could fly above my station after the war**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
Or you could die and we need you alive**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
I'm more than willing to die**

****

****

Eliza winced at the certainty in his words and the confidence he said them with.

**[Washington:]  
Your wife needs you alive, son, I need you alive**

****

****

"The fact that he had to remind you of Eliza..." Angelica said with a slight growl in her voice.

"I'm sorry, my love," Hamilton told her. "I-"

"Wasn't thinking," Eliza finished. "You had a lot on your mind, I can't very well blame you."

"I can," Angelica said, staring at him. She only softened when Eliza whispered that it was all right.

**[Hamilton:]  
Call me son one more time**

****

****

Even Hamilton flinched at the words, spoken with such wrath. He didn't dare look at Washington, though he could feel the older man looking at him.

**[Washington:]  
Go home, Alexander  
That's an order from your commander**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Sir**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
Go home**

****

****

"I'm sorry," Hamilton and Washington said at the same time.

"It was wrong of me to shout at you-"

"I shouldn't have been so harsh-"

The two men stopped when they realized they were speaking over one another. "I forgive you," was all they said and all that needed to be said.

"Thank you," Eliza said to Washington.

"If soldiers listened to their wives' reasoning instead of chasing after false ideals, many a battle would be won with far less bloodshed."


	19. That Would Be Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza is so sweet in this song- the sentimental songs in Hamilton are so underappreciated  
> Hamliza fluff!

**"That Would Be Enough"**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
Look around, look around at how lucky we are  
To be alive right now  
Look around, look around…**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
How long have you known?**

****

****

Hamilton's eyes widened in realization as he looked over at his wife. "Eliza, is this when-"

"Yes," she whispered. "Look at the actress's stomach. I'm pregnant in this scene."

**[Eliza:]  
A month or so**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Eliza, you should have told me**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
I wrote to the General a month ago**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
No**

****

****

Washington winced guiltily and looked at Hamilton. "I didn't want to treat you differently than I would any other soldier... sending you home was the least I could do for Eliza."

"No harm done, sir."

**[Eliza:]  
I begged him to send you home**

****

****

"I wouldn't have gone anyway... what I mean to say is, I would have considered it, but my duties would have prevented me from yielding despite your best wishes," Hamilton said hastily, noticing Eliza's sharp look.

**[Hamilton:]  
You should have told me**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
I'm not sorry**

****

****

**[Eliza (Hamilton):]  
I knew you'd fight until the war was won (The war's not done)  
But you deserve a chance to meet your son  
Look around, look around at how lucky we are  
To be alive right now**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Will you relish being a poor man's wife  
Unable to provide for your life?**

****

****

Burr wondered if that was part of the reason Hamilton was always so hard at work, even throughout the night. He remembered days when Washington had to practically drag Hamilton away from his desk. An argument usually ensued.

**[Eliza:]  
I relish being your wife  
Look around, look around…**

****

****

**Look at where you are  
Look at where you started**

****

****

Hamilton thought of his childhood, back when he was just a young boy in the Caribbean. His father had left, his mother had died and left him a penniless orphan, his cousin had practically turned him over to the streets when he ended his life, and his brother, the only family he had left, was separated from him shortly afterwards. He often wondered what had become of him. Then the hurricane had struck, taking all he was aware of along with it, leaving him stripped of everything he had ever known. Looking at his position now, he wondered how he had come to be so fortunate when so many were washed away, forgotten forever. "If there's a reason I'm still alive when so many have died..." he muttered, remembering Burr's earlier words in the musical. He never thought he'd have something in common with Burr other than the loss of their parents at an early age.

**The fact that you're alive is a miracle**

****

****

"No kidding," Jefferson muttered, and Burr silently agreed. The fact that Hamilton had managed to stay alive throughout all the mayhem he created was a miracle on its own, forget the fact that he and Jefferson had gone this long without murdering each other. The he remembered that Hamilton was destined to die by his hand and wondered if he was to be the villain of this story.

**Just stay alive, that would be enough**

****

****

**And if this child  
Shares a fraction of your smile  
Or a fragment of your mind, look out world!  
That would be enough**

****

****

**I don't pretend to know  
The challenges you're facing  
The worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind**

****

****

**But I'm not afraid  
I know who I married  
So long as you come home at the end of the day  
That would be enough**

****

****

Hamilton looked at his strong, brave, beautiful wife sitting next to him, her head laying on his shoulder. He wondered what he had done to deserve her.

**We don't need a legacy  
We don't need money  
If I could grant you peace of mind  
If you could let me inside your heart…**

****

****

**Oh, let me be a part of the narrative  
In the story they will write someday**

****

****

Eliza smiled. They were watching the very same story unfold right in front of their eyes. Their story. One that she was a part of.

**Let this moment be the first chapter:  
Where you decide to stay  
And I could be enough  
And we could be enough  
That would be enough**

****

****

Peggy smiled at her sister. "That was beautiful," she said, curling up like a cat next to Laurens.

"Just like you," Hamilton said, simpering.

"You were right, he really is a flirt," Eliza told Angelica, smirking.

"You choose well, sister," Angelica replied.


	20. Guns and Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write- Guns and Ships is in my opinion, the most I-Can't-Not-Sing-Along song in the musical, bc seriously, I challenge you to listen to the whole thing without singing ONCE- including "Everyone give it up for America's favorite fighting Frenchman!"

**"Guns And Ships"**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
How does a ragtag volunteer army in need of a shower  
Somehow defeat a global superpower?**

****

****

King George III brightened. "Global superpower?" he asked, beaming.

"Poor choice of words, Burr," Hamilton told him.

**How do we emerge victorious from the quagmire?  
Leave the battlefield waving Betsy Ross' flag higher?**

****

****

**Yo. Turns out we have a secret weapon!**

****

****

King George perked up at the words 'secret weapon'.

**An immigrant you know and love who's unafraid to step in!**

****

****

"Oh no, not again," Jefferson groaned, already anticipating another Hamilton monologue.

**He's constantly confusin', confoundin' the British henchmen  
Everyone give it up for America's favourite fighting Frenchman!**

****

****

"What?!" was the general reaction of the audience. Lafayette gasped. "Did you hear that, mon ami?" he asked Mulligan, who was sitting next to him, "I have my own song!" Hamilton, Laurens, and Mulligan all congratulated him heartily.

**[Company:]  
Lafayette!**

****

****

**[Lafayette:]  
I'm taking this horse by the reins makin' redcoats redder with bloodstains**

****

****

Lafayette's eyes widened as his actor jumped onto a table.

**[Company:]  
Lafayette!**

****

****

**[Lafayette:]  
And I'm never gonna stop  
Until I make 'em drop  
And burn 'em up and scatter their remains,  
I'm**

****

****

"This is incredible!" Lafayette shouted. "Do you hear how fast the words are coming out of his mouth?" They could barely keep up with the words because of the rapid speed at which the actor was rapping. "C'est un travail de génie!" ("This is a work of genius!") He didn't even notice he was starting to slip into French, but Mulligan coughed a little as he continued his excited rambling.

"Careful there, buddy, we're gonna need a translator." Lafayette blushed a little and grinned bashfully at Mulligan.

"Je suis désolé, mon ami. I mean, I'm sorry, my friend."

**[Company:]  
Lafayette!**

****

****

**[Lafayette:]  
Watch me engagin' 'em,  
Escapin' 'em!  
Enragin' 'em.  
I'm out!**

****

****

Everyone chuckled as they watched Lafayette bounce up and down like an energetic puppy about to burst from excitement.

**[Company:]  
Lafayette!**

****

****

**[Lafayette:]  
I go to France for more funds**

****

****

**[Company:]  
Lafayette!**

****

****

**[Lafayette:]  
I come back with more**

****

****

**[Lafayette and Ensemble:]  
Guns  
And ships  
And so the balance shifts**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
We rendezvous  
With Rochambeau,  
Consolidate their gifts**

****

****

**[Lafayette:]  
We can end this war in Yorktown, cut them off at sea,  
But for this to succeed,  
There is someone else we need:**

****

****

"I know!" Hamilton shouted. Eliza inwardly groaned. Most people would be concerned about lowering their husband's self esteem, but in the case of Hamilton, it was quite contrary. Jefferson didn't try to hide his irritation.

**[Washington:]  
I know**

****

****

"Oh, I wonder who that person would be," Jefferson said sarcastically. "Can we get through one song without any mention of Hamilton?"

**[Washington and Company:]  
Hamilton!**

****

****

**[Lafayette:]  
Sir, he knows what to do in a trench  
Ingenuitive and fluent in French, I mean**

****

****

"Really?" Peggy asked him, impressed.

"Ingenuitive?" Jefferson asked skeptically.

"Jefferson est un idiot qui ne sait pas ce qu'il dit," Hamilton said in perfect French. ("Jefferson is an idiot who doesn't know what he's saying.")

"I'm not that stupid, you know," Jefferson grumbled with his arms crossed. "I can tell when I'm being ridiculed, unlike some people who can't take a hint and assume everything is a compliment towards them."

"At least people feel the need to compliment me, Jefferson!"

**[Washington and Company:]  
Hamilton!**

****

****

**[Lafayette:]  
Sir, you're gonna have to use him eventually  
What's he gonna do on the bench? I mean**

****

****

**[Washington and Company:]  
Hamilton!**

****

****

**[Lafayette:]  
No one has more resilience  
Or matches my practical tactical brilliance**

****

****

Hamilton swiped at Jefferson even before he could even open his mouth.

"I didn't do anything!" Jefferson defended himself.

"You were planning to," Hamilton said.

"It is unjust to accuse one of a crime before the crime is committed!"

"So you admit to the crime?"

"Break it up," Angelica ordered, glaring at both Hamilton and Jefferson in turn. They fell silent.

"Someday you must explain to me how you do it," Washington said to Angelica.

"It would be my pleasure, sir."

**[Washington and Company:]  
Hamilton!**

****

****

**[Lafayette:]  
You wanna fight for your land back?**

****

****

**[Company:]  
Hamilton!**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
I need my right-hand man back!**

****

****

**[Women:]  
Hamilton!**

****

****

**[Lafayette (men):]  
Ah! Uh, get ya right-hand man back (Get your right-hand man back!)  
You know you gotta get ya right hand man back (Your right-hand man back!)**

****

****

**[Lafayette (women/men):]  
I mean you gotta put some thought into the letter (Hamilton!)  
But the sooner the better (Hamilton! Hamilton!)  
To get your right hand man back! (Ha ha)**

****

****

Eliza sighed. What would happen next was evident.

**[Washington:]  
Alexander Hamilton  
Troops are waiting in the field for you  
If you join us right now, together we can turn the tide**

****

****

**Oh, Alexander Hamilton  
I have soldiers that will yield for you  
If we manage to get this right  
They'll surrender by early light  
The world will never be the same, Alexander…**

****

****

"Thank you, Your Excellency," Hamilton said. "It was an honor to serve you in the war."

"Lafayette did not overestimate you," Washington smiled. "You fought valiantly on the battlefield." He shot a warning glance at Jefferson, who muttered something about 'unfair accusations'.


	21. History Has Its Eyes On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the most underappreciated songs in Hamilton. It's short, but it really fills you with the kind of emotion you can't easily describe  
> I think I might have actually written more words than there are lyrics lol

**"History Has Its Eyes On You"**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
I was younger than you are now  
When I was given my first command**

****

****

"How old, Your Excellency?" Hamilton asked curiously.

"Twenty two," he replied, wincing a little as he remembered the battle at Fort Necessity that he often wished he could forget.

**I led my men straight into a massacre  
I witnessed their deaths firsthand**

****

****

Hamilton glanced at the General, who was gripping the sides of his seat so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. He had paled considerably as he remembered the men whose deaths he could claim responsibility for. So many men, most of them young and eager, having enlisted to bring pride to their country and their families, anxiously awaiting their arrival back at home. The families who would never again see their sons, brothers, and fathers. Burr speculated on how even a man as great as the General could make grave mistakes. He wondered if the men who so admired him ever looked past just his accomplishments, and respected him not for winning battle after battle but having the courage to carry on. That, in his opinion, made a soldier a true hero.

**I made every mistake  
And felt the shame rise in me  
And even now I lie awake**

****

****

**[Washington (Laurens/Mulligan):]  
Knowing history has its eyes on me (Whoa oh oh…)  
(Whoa…)  
(Whoa…)  
(Yeah)**

****

****

Washington nodded, marveling at the way this musical had taken so many of his insecurities and somehow summed them up in the time span of just a few lines.

**[Hamilton/Washington (Company):]  
History has its eyes on me (Whoa oh oh…)  
(Whoa…)  
(Whoa…)  
(Yeah)**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
Let me tell you what I wish I'd known  
When I was young and dreamed of glory  
You have no control**

****

****

**[Washington And Company:]  
Who lives, who dies, who tells your story**

****

****

"That is incredibly true," Laurens muttered.

"You know there'll be people who tell your story after your death," Peggy said fiercely, hoping that Laurens would believe her.

**[Washington:]  
I know that we can win  
I know that greatness lies in you  
But remember from here on in**

****

****

**[Washington/Hamilton and men (Ensemble):]  
History has its eyes on you (Whoa oh oh…)  
(Whoa…)  
(Whoa…)**

****

****

**[Full Company:]  
History has its eyes on you**

****

****

Everyone in the room felt a little graver after the song had concluded. Though short, it had managed to arise a number of emotions in each one of them. Those who had fought in the war were reflecting on the way they would be remembered, and the legacies they would carry on long after their deaths. Those who didn't wondered how history would remember them, and what people would think when hearing their names. Burr was feeling the most insecure, and felt almost as if he was being watched, every action he made traced and judged by those around him. Was his fate to be remembered as the man who shot Alexander Hamilton? Was that how people would think of him, centuries after the duel? Would they ever wonder if there was more to him than just a murderer?

"I think I know what it's like now," he told Hamilton quietly. "I think I understand why you were always so intent on securing your legacy. On shaping the way you would be remembered."

"I suppose this has been an educational experience for both of us," was his response. "There is more to you than what I initially saw, Burr. I'm sorry fate had to intertwine and stand in the way of any connections we might have made if things didn't turn out the way they did."

"Likewise, Alexander. Likewise."


	22. Yorktown (The World Turned Upside Down)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMMIGRANTS- WE GET THE JOB DONE!!!  
> The most energetic song in the musical- the choreography really is something to marvel at- go rewatch the 70th Tony Awards if you don't believe me (aka the Hamilton Awards)

**"Yorktown (The World Turned Upside Down)"**

****

****

**[Company:]  
The battle of Yorktown  
1781**

****

****

****

****

Everyone in the room let out a gasp, Hamilton, Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan sharing excited glances, and Washington stiffening a little. King George grumbled something indecipherable under his breath.

**[Lafayette:]  
Monsieur Hamilton**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Monsieur Lafayette**

****

****

**[Lafayette:]  
In command where you belong**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
How you say, no sweat  
We're finally on the field  
We've had quite a run**

****

****

"Understatement," Mulligan snorted.

**[Lafayette:]  
Immigrants:**

****

****

**[Hamilton/Lafayette:]  
We get the job done**

****

****

Hamilton and Lafayette high fived as their counterparts onstage did the same thing.

**[Hamilton:]  
So what happens if we win?**

****

****

**[Lafayette:]  
I go back to France  
I bring freedom to my people if I'm given the chance**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
We'll be with you when you do**

****

****

"Merci, mon ami," Lafayette said.

**[Lafayette:]  
Go lead your men**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
I’ll see you on the other side**

****

****

**[Lafayette:]  
'Til we meet again, let's go!**

****

****

**[Ensemble:]  
I am not throwin' away my shot!  
I am not throwin' away my shot!  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country, I'm young  
Scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwin' away my shot!**

****

****

"This again?" Jefferson asked, exasperated.

"I think it's great timing," Peggy chimed in, watching the ensemble onstage dance with admiration.

**I am not throwin' away my shot!  
[Hamilton:]  
'Til the world turns upside down…**

****

****

**[Ensemble:]  
'Til the world turns upside down!**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory**

****

****

Eliza frowned. "This again?" Unlike Jefferson, she had reason to be irritated. Washington wondered if these thoughts were similar to what had went through Hamilton's head right before the fighting had begun.

**This is where it gets me: on my feet  
The enemy ahead of me  
If this is the end of me, at least I have a friend with me**

****

****

"Me?" Mulligan asked.

"Moi?" Lafayette asked.

"Both of you," Hamilton clarified.

**Weapon in my hand, a command, and my men with me  
Then I remember my Eliza's expecting me...  
Not only that, my Eliza's expecting  
We gotta go, gotta get the job done  
Gotta start a new nation, gotta meet my son!**

****

****

Eliza smiled, glad that he had remembered her and Philip. Even if she hadn't been there in person, she had still managed to prevent one of his rash decisions. "Did you really think about us during the final battle?" she asked her husband.

"Of course," Hamilton said, pretending to be offended that she'd ever think otherwise. "You and Philip were my last thoughts before we attacked the British troops." Eliza beamed at him.

**Take the bullets out your gun!**

****

****

**[Ensemble:]  
What?**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
The bullets out your gun!**

****

****

**[Ensemble:]  
What?**

****

****

"What?" Jefferson echoed.

**[Hamilton:]  
We move under cover and we move as one  
Through the night, we have one shot to live another day  
We cannot let a stray gunshot give us away**

****

****

"Frankly, I think it was a rather smart move," Washington said. "It would not do to have an accidental gunshot give away your soldiers, nor would it be wise to shoot before confirming that the time is right."

"Thank you, Your Excellency," Hamilton said, giving Jefferson a smug look.

**We will fight up close, seize the moment and stay in it  
It's either that or meet the business end of a bayonet  
The code word is 'Rochambeau' dig me?**

****

****

**[Ensemble:]  
Rochambeau!**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
You have your orders now, go, man, go!  
And so the American experiment begins  
With my friends all scattered to the winds  
Laurens is in South Carolina, redefining brav'ry**

****

****

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'redifining bravery'," Laurens said, blushing a little.

"Nonsense, you were brilliant," Hamilton waved it off.

"You were incredibly brave," Peggy agreed.

**[Hamilton/Laurens:]  
We'll never be free until we end slavery!**

****

****

"Yes!" Laurens shouted.

**[Hamilton:]  
When we finally drive the British away  
Lafayette is there waiting**

****

****

**[Hamilton/Lafayette:]  
In Chesapeake Bay!**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
How did we know that this plan would work?  
We had a spy on the inside**

****

****

"A spy?!" King George yelped.

**That's right**

****

****

**[Hamilton/Company:]  
Hercules Mulligan!**

****

****

**Mulligan raised his fists to the air and let out a triumphant hoot. His friends were happy to give him the spotlight.**

****

****

**[Mulligan:]  
A tailor spyin' on the British government!**

****

****

"What?!" the King shouted furiously. No one payed him any attention.

**I take their measurements, information and then I smuggle it**

****

****

**[Company:]  
Up**

****

**[Mulligan:]  
To my brother's revolutionary covenant  
I'm runnin' with the Sons of Liberty and I am lovin' it!  
See, that's what happens when you up against the ruffians  
We in the shit now, somebody's gotta shovel it!**

****

****

Peggy made a face.

**Hercules Mulligan, I need no introduction  
When you knock me down I get the fuck back up again!**

****

****

Eliza shook her head at him. "Sorry, ma'am," Mulligan said, not looking very apologetic.

**[Company:]  
Let's go! Woo!  
Left! Right! Hold!  
Go!  
What! What! What!**

****

****

Peggy watched the ensemble with fascination. "This is amazing!" she exclaimed, referring to the choreography.

**[Hamilton:]  
After a week of fighting, a young man in a red coat stands on a parapet**

****

****

**[Lafayette:]  
We lower our guns as he frantically waves a white handkerchief**

****

****

King George III looked glum.

**[Mulligan:]  
And just like that, it's over. We tend to our wounded, we count our dead**

****

****

**[Laurens:]  
Black and white soldiers wonder alike if this really means freedom**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
Not yet**

****

****

Laurens sighed, remembering his untimely death that had occurred after the war.

**[Hamilton:]  
We negotiate the terms of surrender  
I see George Washington smile  
We escort their men out of Yorktown  
They stagger home single file  
Tens of thousands of people flood the streets  
There are screams and church bells ringing**

****

****

Those who had fought in the war smiled, remembering the warm welcome they had received after the victory.

**And as our fallen foes retreat  
I hear the drinking song they're singing…**

****

****

**[All men:]  
The world turned upside down**

****

****

**[Full Company:]  
The world turned upside down  
The world turned upside down  
The world turned upside down  
Down  
Down, down, down**

****

****

**[Lafayette:]  
Freedom for America, freedom for France!**

****

****

**[Company:]  
Down, down, down**

****

****

**Hamilton:]  
Gotta start a new nation  
Gotta meet my son**

****

****

**[Company:]  
Down, down, down**

****

****

**[Mulligan:]  
We won!**

****

****

**[Lafayette:]  
We won!**

****

****

**[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]  
We won!**

****

****

**[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens/Hamilton/Washington:]  
We won!**

****

****

"We won!" Hamilton, Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan shouted along with those onstage. Washington smiled. The King scowled and sank into his seat.

**[Company:]  
The world turned upside down!**

****

****

All of them, not counting the King, cheered. "The world really did turn upside down that day," Eliza said, remembering her joy when she had received the news, not just because of their victory, but because it meant her husband was coming home. Her delight had been nothing compared to her relief. 

"That it did," Washington agreed, but for a different reason.

"Shame you weren't there to celebrate with us," Hamilton told Jefferson. Jefferson scowled at him.


	23. What Comes Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admit it- you either sing or lip-sync the "Awesome. Wow!" whenever you listen to this.  
> I said it before, I'll say it again- King George III is one of the best things about Hamilton

**"What Comes Next?"**

****

****

**[King George:]  
They say**

****

****

Everyone except for the King groaned collectively. King George III smirked, glad that he had not been entirely forgotten.

**The price of my war's not a price that they're willing to pay**

****

****

"We have paid you enough!" Hamilton said. "We fought for our freedom, and we gained it. We no longer have any obligations that we need to fulfill for Britain."

**Insane  
You cheat with the French,**

****

****

"We did not!"

**now I'm fighting with France and with Spain  
I'm so blue**

****

****

They laughed as the King onstage stamped his foot and the lights turned blue.

**I thought that we'd made an arrangement  
When you went away  
You were mine to subdue  
Well, even despite our estrangement, I've got  
A small query for you:**

****

****

**What comes next?  
You've been freed  
Do you know how hard it is to lead?**

****

"I must admit he has a point there," Washington said, thinking of all the challenges he had to face throughout his career.

**You're on your own  
Awesome. Wow  
Do you have a clue what happens now?**

****

****

"We create a Constitution outlining our rights," Hamilton informed the King.

"And I wrote the Declaration of Independence!" Jefferson reminded them.

"Yes, yes, we know, you listed a number of crimes that this fool here committed, even though they were obvious to everyone," Hamilton said snidely. "You could never stop boasting about it, Jefferson."

"Says the man known for bragging about his achievements!"

"I am not!"

**Oceans rise  
Empires fall  
It's much harder when it's all your call**

****

****

**All alone, across the sea  
When your people say they hate you  
Don't come crawling back to me**

****

****

"Our people? They could never hate us! Why would they hate us?" Hamilton asked. Even the notion of people hating him was enough for him to grow infuriated and defensive.

"Seeing that you were planning to tax our people right after a war, when most of them were living off of scraps, and many of them were soldiers who had received no pay for their efforts in the war, I can't find that too hard to believe," Jefferson snapped. To his delight, Hamilton struggled to come up with a retort, and looked like a fish gaping for air with his mouth open, expecting a flood of words to flow out of it. Hamilton remembered what it was like to live off of scraps of bread and whatever he could scavenge from the streets. For once, he looked back at his plans and wondered if Jefferson had perhaps been right to oppose them, even if his own plans were not any better. 

****

****

**Da da da da daaaaaaa, da da da da dayyyyyyyy ya da  
Da da da-da day ya daa...**

****

****

**You're on your own…**

****

****

"As if we'd need you," Lafayette scoffed.

"Burr, look, it's you," Hamilton pointed out the actor who had replaced the King onstage. Burr wondered what would come next.


	24. Dear Theodosia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the sweetest songs in Hamilton, and so tender and raw, if you get what I mean.  
> PHILIP AND THEODOSIA DESERVED BETTER!!! (I ship Phildosia)  
> Not at all fun fact: Theodosia Burr was lost at sea at age 29- we all know what happened to Philip

****

**"Dear Theodosia"**

****

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Dear Theodosia, what to say to you?  
You have my eyes. You have your mother's name**

****

****

Burr smiled fondly, thinking of his Theodosias, his small daughter and his beautiful wife. "Theo, I love you so much," Burr whispered, speaking to both of them, for they meant the world to him. Hamilton smiled as well, thinking of his own son, Philip, who idolized his father and copied everything he did.

**When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart**

****

****

"But don't all babies cry at first?" Jefferson asked, confused.

"You never want to see your child crying," Hamilton retorted, remembering his fear and worry when Philip had cried throughout whole nights his first few weeks, despite Eliza's assurances that all was well.

"You spoil him," Eliza sighed, shaking her head. "Really, you would do anything if it kept him from crying."

"What can I say, I'm a doting father," Hamilton said, kissing her on the cheek. "And you are the very best mother." Burr wished Theodosia was here as well. He thought of how lucky he was to have her as a wife, and to have their beautiful girl as their daughter. It was everything he needed to be happy.

**I'm dedicating every day to you  
Domestic life was never quite my style  
When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart  
And I thought I was so smart**

****

****

"This is so sweet," Peggy whispered, smiling at Laurens.

**You will come of age with our young nation  
We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you**

****

****

Hamilton nodded, remembering the battle at Yorktown. In the midst of it all, the one hazy thought he had clung to was that he was fighting for his son, fighting for Philip and Eliza, so that they could live in this country, so that Philip could be raised in a country free from tyranny.

**If we lay a strong enough foundation  
We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you  
And you'll blow us all away…**

****

****

**Someday, someday  
Yeah, you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Oh Philip, when you smile I am undone  
My son**

****

****

For once, Hamilton's timing seemed to be accurate. 

**Look at my son**

****

****

"Figures," Jefferson said. "Burr is all caring and sweet, then Hamilton comes along and starts bragging about his son to anyone who'll care to listen." They all had to admit that it sounded like something Hamilton would do.

**Pride is not the word I'm looking for  
There is so much more inside me now**

****

****

"Aw, you guys are just two big ol' softies," Peggy said, grinning at Hamilton.

**Oh Philip, you outshine the morning sun  
My son  
When you smile, I fall apart  
And I thought I was so smart**

****

****

"You thought wrong," Jefferson said, but Hamilton for once didn't pay any attention. He was smiling at Eliza, who nestled close to him.

**My father wasn't around**

****

****

Washington frowned a little. Eliza grasped Hamilton's hand in her's.

**[Burr:]  
My father wasn't around  
[Hamilton:]  
I swear that  
[Burr/Hamilton:]  
I'll be around for you  
[Hamilton:]  
I'll do whatever it takes  
[Burr:]  
I'll make a million mistakes  
[Burr/Hamilton:]  
I'll make the world safe and sound for you…**

****

****

"That's the first time you two have sung something in unison," Eliza remarked. Burr and Hamilton glanced at each other a little awkwardly.

"If parenthood is one of the only things we have in common, Burr, so be it," Hamilton said.

"Your love for your children is bringing you together! That's so cute!" Peggy squealed, causing Hamilton and Burr to edge away from each other warily, clearing their throats, as if sentimental conversations were the equivalent to poison.

**…Will come of age with our young nation  
We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you  
If we lay a strong enough foundation  
We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you  
And you'll blow us all away...**

****

****

**Someday, someday  
Yeah, you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday**

****

****

Eliza hugged Hamilton, and Laurens smiled wistfully, looking over at Peggy. If only... he sighed and looked away. The universe was so cruel sometimes.


	25. Tomorrow There'll Be More Of Us (Laurens' Interlude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOOOOOOO LAURENS!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
> I legit cried while writing this... I don't know why I do this to myself

**"Tomorrow There'll Be More Of Us"**

****

****

**[Laurens:]  
I may not live to see our glory**

****

****

Laurens' eyes widened. Peggy silently prayed this wasn't what she thought it was.

**[Eliza:]  
Alexander, there's a letter for you from South Carolina**

****

****

Eliza held Hamilton, who had suddenly become as stiff as a piece of bark from a tree.

**[Laurens:]  
But I will gladly join the fight**

****

****

"Why, John?" Peggy asked in a broken voice. "Why did you have to fight? Why must everyone fight?" She thought of her father, her brother, her John. "Why did you have to leave me?"

**[Hamilton:]  
It's from John Laurens. I'll read it later**

****

****

Hamilton closed his eyes. Washington grasped his shoulder.

**[Eliza:]  
No, it's not**

****

****

Eliza wished there was something she could do for her husband, for her sister. In that moment, she felt utterly helpless.

**[Laurens:]  
And when our children tell our story**

****

****

"But you never had a chance," Peggy whispered, a sob building up in the back of her throat. "You were never given the chance."

**[Hamilton:]  
Will you read it?**

****

****

Lafayette, Mulligan, and Hamilton clasped hands with Laurens, silently reaching out to their friend.

**[Laurens:]  
They'll tell the story of tonight**

****

****

Peggy let out a dry sob. Laurens comforted her quietly. "It's okay," he whispered, holding a back tears himself. "It's- it's going to be okay..."

**[Eliza:]  
"On Tuesday, the twenty-seventh, Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was killed in a gunfight against British troops in South Carolina.  
These troops had not yet received word from Yorktown that the war was over.**

****

****

"This is my fault," Hamilton burst out, face buried in his hands. "I should have let Laurens know, I would have ridden on horseback all the way to South Carolina if I had known..."

"But you didn't," Eliza said firmly.

**He's buried here until his family can send for his remains.**

****

****

"It was nobody's fault," Laurens said, staring at the floor. "If anyone's, it was mine. I tried to be as careful as I could, and yet they still caught us."

"You are the bravest man I know," Hamilton said, as Peggy clutched onto Laurens' arm so firmly it almost went numb. Laurens didn't even notice. He was no longer trying to hold back the flood of grief that now made its way down his face, dripping onto Peggy's dress.

"Mon ami, we are honored to have spent time in your company while we could," Lafayette said, tears flooding his eyes.

"Your courage will not be forgotten," Mulligan said, giving up on his attempts to wipe away his tears.

**As you may know, Lieutenant Colonel Laurens was engaged in recruiting three thousand men for the first all-black military regiment.  
The surviving members of this regiment have been returned to their masters."**

****

****

Laurens gasped. "No!" he cried out, shaking his head widely. "They were freed! They were no longer enslaved!" He prayed that this was merely a nightmare, that he would wake to find himself at home.

"I'm sorry," Hamilton said, shoulders shaking from grief. "There was nothing we could do." Laurens sat still, shellshocked.

**[Laurens:]  
Tomorrow there'll be more of us**

****

****

Peggy clung onto Laurens like her life depended on it. She wished she could take away his pain.

**[Eliza:]  
Alexander, are you alright?**

****

****

"No," he whispered. Eliza wished she could take away his pain.

**[Hamilton:]  
I have so much work to do**

****

****

Peggy cried until she didn't think there was a tear left in her. "I love you, John," she managed to whisper, mouth full of salt. "If it takes an eternity of waiting to see each other when we get back, it will be worth it."

"I would do anything to spend my life with you, but I will wait for as long as it takes you to join me," Laurens said, the last of the tears falling from his face.


	26. Non-Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this song is everything... I can imagine everyone's jaw dropping in amazement when they heard it  
> This song is just SO GOOD!!!!!  
> Note: According to Google, people in Hamilton's time period ate corn, beans, and meat like venison, cows provided their dairy products, like butter, and they had a bunch of grain to make bread with, so I kinda tried to make their meal what they normally would've eaten at home. (Also according to Google, people used to call their mid-day meal dinner, hence the term 'dining', and they called their dinner 'supper', so I assumed if they were transported during the day they would have otherwise eaten 'dinner' or 'lunch', but who know this could be totally wrong. You'll find out why I need them to have the meal later.)

**"Non-Stop"**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
After the war I went back to New York**

****

****

They were still stunned from Laurens' death. Peggy crossed her arms, furious that the musical could just move on like that, as if his death didn't matter. "It's all right," Laurens said softly. Peggy hated that even then he was the one comforting her.

**[Hamilton:]  
A-after the war I went back to New York**

****

****

"Of course you did," Burr muttered.

**[Burr:]  
I finished up my studies and I practiced law**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
I practiced law, Burr worked next door**

****

****

Burr groaned and Jefferson looked at him sympathetically. "Don't envy you," he said, throwing a backwards glance at Hamilton, who didn't seem entirely focused.

"You always have to be where I am," Burr grumbled.

"Excuse me, Burr, if I just happen to be present in the same location as you at a particular time. I was not aware that it was a crime to do so." Burr was about to reply before thinking better of it. At the moment, there was no point of getting Hamilton riled up. His emotions from the previous song would likely work their way into a fight, and if there was one thing Burr had learned about Hamilton over the years, it was that you never wanted to find yourself in the middle of a fight with him.

**[Burr:]  
Even though we started at the very same time  
Alexander Hamilton began to climb**

****

****

_No surprise, _Washington thought. Had Hamilton ever stopped to take a break? Especially after his friend's death, the man had likely spent nights working and writing, drowning out everything around him.__

____

____

**How to account for his rise to the top?  
Maaaaan, the man is**

****

****

**[Burr and Ensemble:]  
Non-stop**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Gentlemen of the jury, I'm curious, bear with me  
Are you aware that we're making hist'ry?  
This is the first murder trial of our brand-new nation**

****

****

"Oh, joy! He wants to take credit for the nation's first murder trial," Jefferson said.

**The liberty behind deliberation**

****

****

**[Ensemble:]  
Non-stop**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
I intend to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt  
With my assistant counsel**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Co-counsel  
Hamilton, sit down  
Our client Levi Weeks is innocent  
Call your first witness  
That's all you had to say**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Okay  
One more thing**

****

****

"You really are non-stop," Eliza sighed. It was never enough to be good, he had to be great. He couldn't simply be in a good position, he had to be in the best position. In his mind, if he wasn't at the top of the hill, he might as well be at the very bottom. "It's always been all or nothing with you."

**[Burr:]  
Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?**

****

****

"Because I am," Hamilton said immediately. Burr resisted the temptation to roll his eyes.

**Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?  
Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?  
Soon that attitude may be your doom**

****

****

"Burr is subtly predicting Hamilton's fate throughout the whole musical," Peggy remarked. "The foreshadowing is kind of eerie. Oh, sorry, Alex," she said, noticing that Hamilton had paled a little.

"No worries, sister."

**[Ensemble:]  
Awwww**

****

****

**[Burr (Ensemble):]  
Why do you write like you're running out of time? (Why do you write like you're running out of time?)  
Write day and night like you're running out of time?  
Ev'ry day you fight, like you're running out of time (Ev'ry day you fight, like you're running out of time)**

****

****

_I am running out of time, _Hamilton thought bitterly.__

____

____

"Why?" Eliza asked him. "You won the war! Most importantly, you survived the war. Why did you have to treat every day like it was your last day on the planet?"

"I had to know that I was doing something, that I was somehow making a difference," Hamilton said, not meeting her eyes. He understood his wife's frustration, but he also knew she understood.

**Keep on fighting in the meantime  
(Non-stop!)**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Corruption's such an old song that we can sing along in harmony  
And nowhere is it stronger than in Albany  
This colony's economy's increasingly stalling and honestly  
That's why public service seems to be calling me ([Burr and Ensemble:] He's just non-stop!)**

****

****

**I practiced the law, I practic'ly perfected it**

****

****

"I object to that statement," Jefferson said.

"We are not in court, Jefferson!" Hamilton shouted.

"One cannot perfect the law!"

"If one has the wits to perfect the law, the law can be perfected. But I don't suppose you know what wit is, Jefferson, seeing that you very much lack it?"

"Drop it," Burr advised Jefferson, who glared at both him and Hamilton, but he closed his mouth, to the great relief of Eliza and Washington, who didn't know how much more of Hamilton and Jefferson's quarreling they could take.

**I've seen injustice in the world and I've corrected it  
Now for a strong central democracy  
If not, then I'll be Socrates  
Throwing verbal rocks at these mediocrities  
[Ensemble:]  
Awww**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Hamilton, at the Constitutional Convention**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
I was chosen for the Constitutional Convention**

****

****

Washington couldn't help but smile at the pride in Hamilton's voice.

**[Burr:]  
There as a New York junior delegate**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Now what I'm going to say may sound indelicate  
[Company:]  
Awwww**

****

****

**[Burr (Company):]  
Goes and proposes his own form of government! (What?)  
His own plan for a new form of government! (What?)**

****

****

"What?" Eliza echoed. She looked at Hamilton with the hint of a frown on her face. "Dear, don't you think that might be going a little too far?"

"His own form of government," Jefferson said, shaking his head. "Gotta say, the man has nerve."

**[Burr:]  
Talks for six hours! The convention is listless**

****

****

**[Ensemble man:]  
Bright young man**

****

****

**[Another Ensemble man:]  
Yo, who the f is this?**

****

****

"MY NAME IS ALEXANDER HAMILTON!" Hamilton shouted.

"Alexander, we know your name," Washington said wearily.

"Well, that young man did not! He must be highly uneducated!" Burr shook his head.

"You pestered me for calling you arrogant?" he asked disbelievingly. Hamilton shut his mouth, sulking.

**[Burr (Company):]  
Why do you always say what you believe?  
Why do you always say what you believe? (Why do you always say what you believe?)**

****

****

"Because I have opinions, Burr, and I voice my thoughts on those opinions. How does the concept of having beliefs seem so foreign to you?" Hamilton asked. Burr didn't reply.

**Ev'ry proclamation guarantees  
Free ammunition for your enemies  
(Awww!)**

****

****

**[Burr and men (all women):]  
Why do you write like it's  
Going out of style? (Going out of style, hey!)  
Write day and night like it's  
Going out of style? (Going out of style, hey!)**

****

****

**[Burr and Company:]  
Ev'ry day you fight like it's  
Going out of style  
Do what you do**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Alexander?**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Aaron Burr, sir**

****

****

"Drop the 'sir,' will you?" Burr asked Hamilton, sighing.

"You were simply unfortunate to be born with a conveniently rhymable name," Hamilton said.

**[Burr:]  
Well, it's the middle of the night**

****

****

"The middle of the night?" Eliza questioned Hamilton. "Alexander!" He shrugged.

"What better time to have a conversation?"

**[Hamilton:]  
Can we confer, sir?**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Is this a legal matter?**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Yes, and it's important to me**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
What do you need?**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Burr, you're a better lawyer than me**

****

****

Hamilton gaped, jaw dropped. Those around him wore similar expressions.

"Did Alexander I'm-Better-Than-You-At-Everything Hamilton just admit that he's not the best at something?" Laurens asked, looking amused.

"That never happened!" Hamilton insisted, looking at Burr incredulously.

"Out of everything in this musical, that's what you decide to deem inaccurate?" Burr asked, not sure whether to be more amused or offended.

**[Burr:]  
Okay**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
I know I talk too much, I'm abrasive  
You're incredible in court  
You're succinct, persuasive**

****

****

"He needs something from Burr," Peggy said. "Really badly, otherwise he wouldn't be saying these things."

**My client needs a strong defense  
You're the solution**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Who's your client?**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
The new U.S. Constitution**

****

****

"Did you really think I would agree?" Burr asked Hamilton.

"One can hope."

**[Burr:]  
No**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Hear me out**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
No way**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
A series of essays, anonymously published  
Defending the document to the public**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
No one will read it**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
I disagree**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
And if it fails?**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Burr, that's why we need it**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
The constitution's a mess**

****

****

"Good point," Lafayette said.

**[Hamilton:]  
So it needs amendments**

****

****

"Also a good point," Laurens pointed out.

**[Burr:]  
It's full of contradictions**

****

****

"Can't argue with that, even if James wrote it," Jefferson said.

**[Hamilton:]  
So is independence**

****

****

"They both have good points," Mulligan summed up.

**We have to start somewhere**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
No, no way**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
You're making a mistake**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Good night**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Hey  
What are you waiting for?  
What do you stall for?**

****

****

"Must this come up again and again?" Burr asked tiredly. "Is this how I am defined? A man who always stands to the side, and does not have views on any matter?"

"That's certainly how you presented yourself," Hamilton said.

**[Burr:]  
What?**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
We won the war  
What was it all for?  
Do you support this constitution?**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Of course**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Then defend it**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
And what if you're backing the wrong horse?**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Burr, we studied and we fought and we killed  
For the notion of a nation we now get to build  
For once in your life, take a stand with pride  
I don't understand how you stand to the side**

****

****

"I was apprehensive," Burr confessed. "I wasn't sure if we would win the war, and once we did, everything was moving too quickly, and nobody seemed to be giving any of it any thought." Hamilton remembered his earlier song. _I'm willing to wait for it, _Burr had claimed. Hamilton wondered how two men in such similar positions could be so different from each other.__

____

____

**[Burr (Ensemble):]  
I'll keep all my plans  
Close to my chest (Wait for it, wait for it, wait…)  
I'll wait here and see  
[Burr/Ensemble:]  
Which way the wind will blow  
I'm taking my time  
Watching the afterbirth of a nation  
Watching the tension grow**

****

****

It was almost a little disturbing to Burr how well this musical portrayed him.

**[Angelica:]  
I am sailing off to London  
I'm accompanied by someone who always pays  
I have found a wealthy husband  
Who will keep me in comfort for all my days  
He is not a lot of fun, but there's no one  
Who can match you for turn of phrase  
My Alexander**

****

****

"Your Alexander?" Eliza asked before she could stop herself. Angelica looked away. Hamilton looked unsure of what to do or say.

**[Hamilton:]  
Angelica**

****

****

"It's not like that," Angelica told Eliza, aware of how uncertain she sounded.

"It's all right," Eliza told her, squeezing her shoulder. "I know what you meant. I love you so much." She put her arms around Angelica and Peggy, smiling affectionately at her sisters. Angelica let out a sigh of relief.

**[Angelica:]  
Don't forget to write**

****

****

"Did you just remind Hamilton to write?" Laurens asked. Angelica shrugged and grinned a little bashfully at Hamilton.

"Did you really doubt me, sister?" Hamilton laughed, smiling at his sisters, wife, father figure, and friends. He was filled with a sense of something that had once been so unfamiliar to him. _Family. ___

____

____

**[Eliza:]  
Look at where you are  
Look at where you started  
The fact that you're alive is a miracle  
Just stay alive, that would be enough**

****

****

Burr let out a long, drawn out breath. He was the reason Eliza would outlive her husband. Hamilton had survived the worst childhood imaginable, a devastating hurricane, the Revolutionary war, and years upon years of risk taking and acting upon instincts. How was it that he, who called Hamilton a colleague, if not a friend, could be responsible for his death?

**And if your wife could share a fraction of your time  
If I could grant you peace of mind  
Would that be enough?**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Alexander joins forces with James Madison and John Jay to write a series of essays defending the new United States Constitution, entitled The Federalist Papers. The plan was to write a total of twenty-five essays, the work divided evenly among the three men.**

****

****

"Twenty-five essays among three men?" Peggy asked, puzzled.

**In the end, they wrote eighty-five essays, in the span of six months.**

****

****

"Eighty-five!" Laurens gasped.

**John Jay got sick after writing five. James Madison wrote twenty-nine.**

****

****

"Wait," Peggy said, eyes widening, "that means Alexander wrote-"

**Hamilton wrote the other fifty-one**

****

****

"ALEXANDER HAMILTON!" Angelica yelled. Hamilton pretended to be immersed with a loose thread hanging from his cushion. Angelica sighed, disgruntled. How many excuses would Hamilton had to have given Eliza during those six months?

"Alex, when will you learn that it is not necessary to overwork yourself in order to prove yourself capable?" Washington asked, caught between being impressed and being exasperated.

**[Burr (all women):]  
How do you write like you're  
Running out of time? (Running out of time?)  
Write day and night like you're  
Running out of time? (Running out of time?)  
[Burr and men (all women):]  
Ev'ry day you fight like you're  
Running out of time (Running out of time)  
Like you're  
Running out of time (Running out of time)  
Are you running out of time? (Awwww!)**

****

****

"Yes, I am," Hamilton said, glancing at Burr, who stared at the floor.

**[Full Company except Hamilton:]  
How do you write like tomorrow won't arrive?  
How do you write like you need it to survive?**

****

****

"If it hadn't been for my talent with writing, I wouldn't have survived!" Hamilton snapped.

**How do you write ev'ry second you're alive?  
Ev'ry second you're alive?  
Ev'ry second you're alive?**

****

****

"But you are no longer in a situation of peril," Washington said.

"You really need to take a break, Alex," Peggy told him. Hamilton didn't appear to hear either of them.

**[Washington:]  
They are asking me to lead  
I am doing the best I can  
To get the people that I need  
I'm asking you to be my right hand man**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Treasury or State?**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
I know it's a lot to ask**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Treasury or State?**

****

****

"Let the man speak, mon ami," Lafayette reprimanded him.

"Alexander never was one for being patient," Mulligan chortled.

"Which makes him the exact opposite of me," Burr muttered. How could Hamilton never hesitate, never doubt his ideas? How could one act so rashly, knowing full well that he would make grave mistakes along the way?

**[Washington:]  
To leave behind the world you know**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Sir, do you want me to run the Treasury or State department?**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
Treasury**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Let's go**

****

****

Washington laughed at Hamilton's delighted tone.

**[Eliza:]  
Alexander**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
I have to leave**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
Alexander**

****

****

Washington's smile faded, and he couldn't help his guilt as he thought of the amount of worry Eliza must have went through when her husband left her, again.

**[Hamilton:]  
Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now**

****

****

"How dare you throw Eliza's words back at her?" Angelica asked Hamilton, seething.

"I had to go," Hamilton said. "I'm sorry, Eliza, for giving you cause for concern." Eliza wondered if he knew that she was always concerned about him, always worried that he would go too far and make a terrible decision.

**[Eliza:]  
Helpless**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
They are asking me to lead**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
Look around, isn't this enough?**

****

****

**[Angelica (Eliza):]  
He will never be satisfied  
(What would be enough)  
He will never be satisfied (To be satisfied)  
Satisfied (Satisfied)  
Satisfied (Satisfied)  
[Wash:]  
History has its eyes on you**

****

****

They all watched, entranced. "Everyone is singing over one another," Peggy exclaimed, stunned.

**[Together:]  
[Burr:] Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?  
Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room?  
Soon that attitude's gonna be your doom  
[Eliza:] Look around! Look around! Isn't this enough? What would be enough?  
[Wash/Mull/Laur/Laf:] History has its eyes on you  
[Angelica:] He will never be satisfied, satisfied, satisfied  
[All:] Non-Stop! Non-Stop! Non-Stop! Non-Stop  
Why do you fight like**

****

****

**[Company:]  
History has its eyes on you**

****

****

They gasped and let the music wash over them.

**[Hamilton (men) {Full Company}:]  
I am not throwin' away my shot! (Just you wait!)  
I am not throwin' away my shot! {Just you wait!}  
I am  
Alexander Hamilton! {Alexander Hamilton}  
{Hamilton, just you wait!}  
I am not throwin' away my shot**

****

****

Hamilton raised his fist to the air along with his counterpart.

"That. Was. Awesome." Everyone agreed with Peggy.

The screen went dark, and was filled with the words _Intermission. ___

____

__"That was the end of Act One," Eliza said, referring to her playbill. Glasses of water and plates of food suddenly appeared in front of them. There was venison, corn, beans, and buttered bread. They dug in, realizing for the first time that their hunger was gnawing at their stomachs and their thirst begging to be quenched, having missed dinner._ _

__"It was simply splendid," the King said, and for the first time, they all agreed with him. They adjusted their seats, preparing themselves for the next act._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act 2 is currently in progress- I wanted to post it all at once, but I really need to post Act 1, plus I have a bunch of other ideas for fics that I'd love to start as soon as I can, for this fandom and others
> 
> I hope you enjoyed Act 1! Stay tuned for Act 2! (Gonna be posted sometime in the second/third week of April, life's kinda crazy at the moment)


	27. What'd I Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TYSM for the all the reads/kudos/comments!  
> Yeah, I realize this entire chapter is basically Hamilton vs Jefferson, but their hatred of each other is probably like the most historically accurate part of this whole story, plus it's fun to write arguments.  
> (Also, King George III doesn't come up again in this story, he was just there for act 1)

**"What'd I Miss"**

****

****

**[Company:]  
Seventeen. Se-se-seventeen...  
Se-se-seventeen…**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
1789  
How does the bastard orphan**

****

****

"Why must every song start in this manner?" Hamilton groaned.

**Immigrant decorated war vet  
Unite the colonies through more debt?  
Fight the other founding fathers 'til he has to forfeit?  
Have it all, lose it all  
You ready for more yet?  
Treasury Secretary. Washington's the President  
Every American experiment sets a precedent  
Not so fast. Someone came along to resist him  
Pissed him off until we had a two-party system  
You haven't met him yet, you haven't had the chance  
'Cause he's been kickin' ass as the ambassador to France**

****

****

Jefferson's head snapped up as a grin spread across his face. "It's about time I get some recognition!" he told Hamilton.

"Seeing that you were off in France this entire time, it's no surprise we haven't heard from you, Jefferson," Hamilton said scathingly.

**But someone's gotta keep the American promise  
You simply must meet Thomas. Thomas!**

****

****

**[Company:]  
Thomas Jefferson's coming home!  
Thomas Jefferson's coming home!  
Thomas Jefferson's coming home!  
Thomas Jefferson's coming home!  
Thomas Jefferson's coming home  
Lord he's been off in Paris for so long!  
Ah-ooh!  
Ah-ooh!**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
France is following us to revolution**

****

****

"And we need not follow them," Hamilton grumbled.

"You Federalists..." Jefferson proceeded to spit every insult he knew at Hamilton, and by the time Washington had managed to silence Jefferson, Hamilton had already left a bruise on his cheek. Thankfully for Jefferson, Eliza pulled her husband away before he could do any further damage.

**There is no more status quo  
But the sun comes up  
And the world still spins**

****

****

**[Ensemble:]  
Ah-ooh!**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
I helped Lafayette draft a declaration  
Then I said, "I gotta go  
I gotta be in Monticello."  
Now the work at home begins…**

****

****

"Work?" Hamilton asked. "You call lazing around in your big, fancy, mansion, watching your slaves labor on your plantation, working to the point of exhaustion as you give countless commands work?" Jefferson growled at him.

**[Ensemble:]  
Ah-ooh!**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
So what did I miss?  
What did I miss?**

****

****

"Oh, nothing, only THE ENTIRE REVOLUTIONARY WAR!" Hamilton shouted. 

**Hmm  
Virginia, my home sweet home, I wanna give you a kiss  
Muah  
I've been in Paris meeting lots of different ladies...  
I guess I basically missed the late eighties...  
I traveled the wide, wide world and came back to this…**

****

****

It took Eliza, Angelica, Washington, and his friends to calm Hamilton down.

**[Ensemble:]  
Ah-ooh!**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
There's a letter on my desk from the President  
Haven't even put my bag down yet  
Sally be a lamb, darlin', won't you open it?**

****

****

"So the rumors are true!" Lafayette gasped, looking at Jefferson with alarm. Jefferson gulped, thinking of Sally and their children back at Monticello. "You fathered children with-" Jefferson cut Lafayette off with a pointed look at Hamilton, but it was too late.

"Thomas Jefferson fathered children with one of his slaves?" Hamilton asked, staring at Jefferson as though he was seeing him for the first time. Jefferson silently cursed his friend's quick tongue. "Jefferson, the father of-"

"Alexander, drop it," Jefferson mumbled, and whether it was because of the use of his first name, or whether it was because Jefferson appeared to be genuinely embarrassed, Hamilton complied.

**It says the President's assembling a cabinet  
And that I am to be the Secretary of State, great!  
And that I'm already Senate-approved...  
I just got home and now I'm headed up to New York**

****

****

**[Ensemble:]  
Headin' to New York!  
Headin' to New York!**

****

****

**[Jefferson (Ensemble):]  
Lookin' at the rolling fields  
I can't believe that we are free (Believe that we are free)  
Ready to face whatever's awaiting  
Me in N.Y.C. (Me in N.Y.C.)  
But who's waitin' for me when I step in the place?  
My friend James Madison, red in the face  
He grabs my arm and I respond,  
"What's goin' on?" (Ah-ooh!)**

****

****

**[Madison:]  
Thomas, we are engaged in a battle for our nation's very soul**

****

****

"The nation's-" Hamilton began.

"Oh, I wouldn't be quite that dramatic!" King George III interrupted. "None of us believed your so-called nation would survive anyway, so 'tis no great loss." Those who had forgotten the King was in the room, or in other words, every other person in the room, scowled at him, and Hamilton wondered if it would be considered a crime to punch a King in the face. Washington, however, was silent. He had in fact been extremely hesitant regarding the nation's future. Knowing know that the United States of America would make it through not just its first years but centuries gave him an eerie feeling, as he realized for the first time that in the future, which was now the present, everything he had ever known was history.

**Can you get us out of the mess we're in?**

****

****

**[Ensemble:]  
Ah-ooh!**

****

****

**[Madison:]  
** Hamilton's new financial plan is nothing less  
Than government control

****

****

"Not true," Hamilton objected. "My plans granted the federal government a fair amount of power, but they did not entirely exclude the state governments."

"You want to create a national bank! Not to mention imposing further taxes on our people despite the war we recently fought," Jefferson exclaimed.

Hamilton muttered something under his breath about 'intolerable Democratic-Republicans.'

"I heard that," Jefferson grumbled. "You know, Burr was right, loudmouthed is certainly not an understatement when describing you, you son of a-"

"Jefferson, don't you dare-"

"Idiotic-"

"Can't see the point of the matter-"

"SILENCE!" Angelica shouted, and silence followed. When Angelica Schuyler Church gave a command, it was followed.

**I've been fighting for the South alone  
Where have you been?**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
Uh... France**

****

****

**[Ensemble:]  
Ah-ooh!**

****

****

**[Madison:]  
We have to win**

****

****

**[Jefferson (Ensemble):]  
Well, what'd I miss?  
(What? What? What'd I miss?)  
What'd I miss?  
(I've come home to this?)  
Headfirst into a political abyss!  
(Headfirst, into the abyss!)**

****

****

"Quite an understatement," Jefferson said. "It was as if a hurricane had struck within the nation, with so many political issues flying in every direction, wherever you would go."

"Don't compare our political situations with a hurricane," Hamilton hissed. "I have lived through both, and I can tell you firsthand that finding yourself in the midst of an argument over the nation's debt is quite the contrary to struggling to survive in a hostile environment."

**I have my first cabinet meeting today  
(Chik-a-pow!)  
I guess I better think of something to say  
I'm already on my way (On my way)  
To get to the bottom of this…  
(What did I miss? Ah ah!)**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
Mr. Jefferson, welcome home**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Mr. Jefferson? Alexander Hamilton**

****

****

"The beginning of a lifelong rivalry," Laurens sighed.

"You really didn't know how much you two would grow to hate each other, did you, mon ami?" Lafayette asked.

"Jefferson really despised me from the start," Hamilton complained.

"Likewise," Jefferson shook his head.

"I wonder why," Mulligan thought out loud, causing Hamilton to gape at him in mock hurt.

"Hercules, how could you?!" he gasped, pretending to feel betrayed.

"Well, you never exactly were known for making the best first impression, Alexander," Mulligan reasoned.

"Hmph," Hamilton feigned confusion. "Don't know what you could possibly be talking about. Mulligan, Burr, and Jefferson shared a meaningful glance.

"Well, he did impress Angelica," Peggy chimed in.

"Did I really, sister?" Hamilton asked her slyly.

"Yes," she admitted. "But you swept Eliza right off her feet."

"I had been charmed by a number of men before, but none of them were quit like Alexander during that ball," Eliza confessed.

**[Washington and Ensemble:]  
Mr. Jefferson, welcome home**

****

****

**[Company:]  
Mr. Jefferson, welcome home  
Sir, you've been off in Paris for so long!**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
So what did I miss?**

****

****

"Why do I have a feeling I know what the next number will be about?" Hamilton asked, throwing a pointed look at Jefferson.

"The first cabinet meeting was two years after I returned," Jefferson remembered. "And it was when we were transported here."

"Excellent, just what we need. Another opportunity for Hamilton and Jefferson to go for each other's throats," Angelica groaned. Washington hoped they were wrong. Remembering how things had been going before they came here, he didn't particularly want to have to live through them again.


	28. Cabinet Battle #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole thing is basically Hamilton and Jefferson hating on each other  
> These two should just FIGURE IT OUT already  
> Poor Washingdad XD- actually tho I feel bad for him in real life, it must have been a real pain having to listen to them go at each other during the meetings (not that they would have been half as exciting)  
> It's a little awkward having Lafayette be friends with both Hamilton and Jefferson, but I wanted to keep at least some things accurate, plus _somebody _needs to hold Hamilton back while his other friends are howling with laughter.__

**"Cabinet Battle #1"**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
Ladies and gentlemen, you coulda been anywhere in the world tonight, but you're here with us in New York City. Are you ready for a cabinet meeting?**

****

****

Every person in the room groaned, Washington especially.

**The issue on the table: Secretary Hamilton's plan to assume state debt and establish a national bank. Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor, sir**

****

****

"Start with the worst," Hamilton muttered under his breath.

**[Jefferson:]  
"Life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness"  
We fought for these ideals; we shouldn't settle for less  
These are wise words, enterprising men quote 'em  
Don't act surprised, you guys, 'cause I wrote 'em**

****

****

"You start your argument by quoting your own words," Hamilton observed, frowning at Jefferson.

"They're wise words," Jefferson grumbled. "What fault do you find in quoting them?"

**[Jefferson/Madison:]  
Oww**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
But Hamilton forgets  
His plan would have the government assume state's debts  
Now, place your bets as to who that benefits:  
The very seat of government where Hamilton sits**

****

****

"Not true!" Hamilton shouted.

**[Hamilton:]  
Not true!**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
Ooh, if the shoe fits, wear it  
If New York's in debt—  
Why should Virginia bear it? Uh! Our debts are paid, I'm afraid  
Don't tax the South 'cause we got it made in the shade**

****

****

"These are compelling arguments," Jefferson said, smirking. The meeting had of course not gone exactly in the same manner, but he was thus far pleased with the way things were going. Hamilton seethed.

**In Virginia, we plant seeds in the ground  
We create. You just wanna move our money around  
This financial plan is an outrageous demand  
And it's too many damn pages for any man to understand**

****

****

"Am I to blame for Jefferson's laziness?! Is it a fault of my own that Jefferson is far too high and mighty for reading paperwork?" Hamilton groveled. "You accepted the job, so fulfill the requirements!"

"I'm sorry, we never received a list of requirements the president wished for us to fulfill before accepting our positions, should we have been delivered one?" Washington silently regretted not making a list of rules, and made a mental note to establish one as soon as they returned. He already knew what the first one would be: No arguing with each other in court. Especially the Secretaries of the State and Treasury.

**Stand with me in the land of the free  
And pray to God we never see Hamilton's candidacy  
Look, when Britain taxed our tea, we got frisky  
Imagine what gon' happen when you try to tax our whisky**

****

****

"JEFFERSON, YOU-"

"Calm down! Alexander! PUT THAT KNIFE DOWN! WHY ARE YOU HOLDING A KNIFE AGAINST JEFFERSON'S THROAT?!" Washington wondered if Hamilton would even hesitate before stabbing his colleague.

"ALEXANDER!" Eliza shouted, pulling her husband down with a scalding look. "Don't play with knives!"

"I apologize, Betsey, I just never had such a perfect opportunity to stab Jefferson before," Hamilton explained casually, setting the knife down beside his plate at Angelica's glare.

**[Washington:]  
Thank you, Secretary Jefferson  
([Crowd (reacting):] That's my alcohol!)  
Secretary Hamilton, your response**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Thomas. That was a real nice declaration  
Welcome to the present, we're running a real nation  
Would you like to join us, or stay mellow  
Doin' whatever the hell it is you do in Monticello?**

****

****

Laurens and Mulligan snickered as Hamilton did a little jig, turning around in a circle as he taunted Jefferson. Lafayette contained his laughter, not wanting to offend one friend while also silently shaking with mirth at the other.

**If we assume the debts, the union gets  
A new line of credit, a financial diuretic  
How do you not get it? If we're aggressive and competitive  
The union gets a boost. You'd rather give it a sedative?  
A civics lesson from a slaver. Hey, neighbor  
Your debts are paid 'cause you don't pay for labor  
"We plant seeds in the South. We create"  
Yeah, keep ranting  
We know who's really doing the planting**

****

****

Jefferson sulked and alternated between scowling at the Hamilton onstage and scowling at the real Hamilton, who was now showing him various hand gestures while joining his friends in their laughter. Eliza slapped his hand, and he quickly dropped it, but not before sticking his tongue out at Jefferson like an immature child. Jefferson was caught between rolling his eyes and making the same gesture back.

**And another thing, Mr. Age of Enlightenment  
Don't lecture me about the war, you didn't fight in it  
You think I'm frightened of you, man?  
We almost died in the trench  
While you were off getting high with the French**

****

****

"Not true!" It was Jefferson's turn to shout.

**Thomas Jefferson, always hesitant with the President**

****

****

Washington sighed; why did he have to be brought up in this? What had his life been reduced to?

**Reticent—there isn't a plan he doesn't jettison  
Madison, you're mad as a hatter, son, take your medicine  
Damn, you're in worse shape than the national debt is in  
Sittin' there useless as two shits  
Hey, turn around, bend over, I'll show you  
Where my shoe fits**

****

****

The room exploded in chaos. Hamilton and Jefferson were screaming at the top of their lungs, Jefferson about to lunge at Hamilton. Laurens lunged at Jefferson to prevent him from landing on Hamilton, and the two of them toppled to the floor together as Mulligan angrily shouted indecipherable words at Jefferson. Eliza and Angelica grabbed Hamilton by the arms and dragged him to the floor while yelling at him to stop, while Hamilton shouted curses at Jefferson, who sat up and pulled away from Laurens, screaming back at the other man. Peggy pulled Laurens up and brushed him off, then began shouting at her brother with her sisters, while King George III watched the whole thing, amused. Burr backed away, sitting as far as possible from everyone else, wondering if the cabinet meeting had been like this. If it had been similar in even the slightest way, he suddenly regretted wishing for Hamilton's position as a secretary. Lafayette was torn between holding back Hamilton and holding back Jefferson, and decided on shouting, "Arrêtez!" at them. ("Stop!") He wondered which one of his friends would kill the other first. Washington barked unheard orders at everyone, silently coming up with a list of all the things he had done to deserve this. Why had he signed up for this job?

**[Washington:]  
Excuse me? Madison, Jefferson, take a walk! Hamilton, take a walk! We'll reconvene after a brief recess. Hamilton!**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Sir!**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
A word**

****

****

Washington rubbed his temple for the hundredth time that day. The room had finally quieted, with only Hamilton glaring at Jefferson, Eliza and Angelica glaring at Hamilton, and Jefferson wishing he had never been born.

**[Madison:]  
You don't have the votes**

****

****

**[Jefferson/Madison:]  
You don't have the votes**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
Aha-ha-ha ha ha!**

****

****

**[Jefferson/Madison:]  
You're gonna need congressional approval and you don't have the votes**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
Such a blunder sometimes it makes me wonder why I even bring the thunder**

****

****

**[Madison:]  
Why he even brings the thunder…**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
You wanna pull yourself together?**

****

****

"Please!" everyone in the room groaned.

**[Hamilton:]  
I'm sorry, these Virginians are birds of a feather**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
Young man, I'm from Virginia, so watch your mouth**

****

****

Hamilton stifled a laugh, stiffening at the sharp look Washington sent him.

**[Hamilton:]  
So we let Congress get held hostage by the South?**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
You need the votes**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
No, we need bold strokes  
We need this plan**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
No, you need to convince more folks**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
James Madison won't talk to me, that's a nonstarter**

****

****

"You just called him 'mad as a hatter' and insulted him while questioning his mentality," Jefferson snapped. "Of course, the reasonable thing for him to then do would be to support you!" Hamilton couldn't argue.

**[Washington:]  
Winning was easy, young man  
Governing's harder**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
They're being intransigent**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
You have to find a compromise**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
But they don't have a plan, they just hate mine!**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
Convince them otherwise**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
And what happens if I don't get congressional approval?**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
I imagine they'll call for your removal**

****

****

Hamilton's eyes widened and he glanced at Eliza, who was shaking her head at him and Jefferson, not noticing the worry in her husband's eyes.

**[Hamilton:]  
Sir**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
** Figure it out, Alexander  
That's an order from your commander 

****

****

"Thank you for the assistance, sir," Hamilton said sarcastically, arms crossed. Washington pretended not to hear his dark muttering.

"Thank goodness that song is over," Eliza said, and Washington nodded. Angelica shot a warning look at Hamilton, who had turned towards Jefferson and opened his mouth, and he quickly snapped it shut, knowing she was on the brink of her patience. Lafayette felt like going down on his knees and praying with gratitude that his friends has miraculously survived that dramatic spectacle. Washington made a mental note to resign as soon as possible when he returned.


	29. Take A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander, LISTEN TO YOUR WIFE  
> MY NAME IS POET, I AM A PHILIP XD  
> Poor Peggy- she doesn't die until 1801, a whole decade after this takes place, but she's still forgotten :(  
> #andpeggy4life

**"Take A Break"**

****

****

**[Eliza (Philip):]  
Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept huit neuf (Un deux trois quatre)**

****

****

Hamilton and Eliza smiled with delight as they watched their son sing before the piano onstage with his mother.

**(Cinq six sept huit neuf)  
Good! Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept huit neuf (Un deux trois quatre)  
(Cinq six sept huit neuf)**

****

****

Eliza wished Philip was here with them. She longed to hug her son. Hamilton was filled with pride as he squeezed Eliza's hand, excited to see his son in the spotlight.

**Sept huit neuf  
(Sept huit neuf)  
Sept huit neuf  
(Sept huit neuf)**

****

****

**[Eliza and Philip:]  
One two three four five six seven eight nine!**

****

****

"This reminds me of that earlier song," Laurens whispered to Peggy. "The one right before..." he trailed off, realizing what he had been about to do at the time.

"It's all right, I forgave you," Peggy whispered back, not wanting Laurens to feel any lasting guilt about past events, knowing his life had been cut short before he could establish a long term relationship with her. "I hope this doesn't relate to the duel in any way." She didn't know if she could take any more heartbreak.

**[Hamilton:]  
My dearest, Angelica  
"Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow  
Creeps in this petty pace from day to day"  
I trust you'll understand the reference to  
Another Scottish tragedy without my having to name the play**

****

****

"Only you would quote Shakespeare in your letters to Angelica," Peggy shook her head. Hamilton grinned bashfully.

**They think me Macbeth, and ambition is my folly  
I'm a polymath, a pain in the ass, a massive pain**

****

****

"Truer words have never been spoken," Jefferson said.

**Madison is Banquo, Jefferson's Macduff  
And Birnam Wood is Congress on its way to Dunsinane**

****

****

"You've certainly given this a lot of thought."

**[Hamilton/Angelica:]  
And there you are, an ocean away  
Do you have to live an ocean away?  
Thoughts of you subside  
Then I get another letter  
And I cannot put the notion away…**

****

****

Eliza glanced at her sister and her husband with a furrowed brow. She hesitated before asking Hamilton, "Dear, were you and Angelica-"

"No," he quickly cut in. "I would never, Betsey." He looked at Angelica, who had turned beet-red. "Sister..."

"I-I didn't mean-" she stammered.

"I never thought you did, Angie," Eliza said, giving her a one-armed hug. "I love you. Both of you." Hamilton looked relieved.

**[Eliza:]  
Take a break**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
I am on my way**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
There's a little surprise before supper  
And it cannot wait**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
I'll be there in just a minute, save my plate**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
Alexander**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Okay, okay**

****

****

Eliza smiled as she swatted her husband's shoulder. "Alexander, nobody misses dinner under my watch!" He smiled at her sheepishly, but Washington's words from the last song were nagging him at the back of his brain. They'll call for your removal. He loved Eliza more than anything in the world, but he needed his job. He needed it for the both of them, for Philip and all the children they might have in the future.

**[Eliza:]  
Your son is nine years old today  
He has something that he'd like to say  
He's been practicing all day  
Philip, take it away**

****

****

**[Philip (Hamilton):]  
Daddy, daddy, look  
My name is Philip  
I am a poet  
I wrote this poem just to show it**

****

****

Hamilton grinned at Eliza, who was laughing at the surprise and delight on his face.

**And I just turned nine  
You can write rhymes  
But you can't write mine**

****

****

"What?!" Hamilton yelped, sparks dancing in his eyes.

**(What!)  
I practice French  
And play piano with my mother**

****

****

"That's my son!" Everyone around him laughed as he bounced in his seat, thrilled.

**(Uh-huh!)  
I have a sister, but I want a little brother  
(Okay!)  
My daddy's trying to start America's bank  
Un deux trois quatre cinq!  
(Bravo!)**

****

****

"Bravo!" the Hamiltons shouted.

**[Eliza:]  
Take a break**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Hey, our kid is pretty great**

****

****

"Pretty great?" Hamilton shook his head. "He's a genius! Just like his pa." Jefferson rolled his eyes.

**[Eliza:]  
Run away with us for the summer  
Let's go upstate**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Eliza, I've got so much on my plate**

****

****

Hamilton's smile faded a little. The idea of going upstate with his family sounded like such a warm invitation, but his work loomed over him like a dark cloud covering the sunshine.

**[Eliza:]  
We can all go stay with my father  
There's a lake I know…**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
I know**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
In a nearby park**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
I'd love to go**

****

****

"I would," Hamilton assured Eliza. "I wish I could..." Washington felt overwhelmed with guilt at his longing expression. He wasn't aware of how seriously Hamilton would take his words.

**[Eliza:]  
You and I can go when the night gets dark…**

****

****

"Eliza!" Angelica yelped. "Don't tell me you're suggesting..." The two sisters burst into laughter. Peggy looked at Laurens, wishing that they could have had the chance to have a child as well.

**[Hamilton:]  
I will try to get away**

****

****

**[Angelica:]  
My dearest Alexander  
You must get through to Jefferson  
Sit down with him and compromise  
Don't stop 'til you agree**

****

****

"Not happening anytime soon," Jefferson grumbled.

"Compromise?" Hamilton asked, as if the very notion of reaching a compromise with Jefferson was poison.

**Your fav'rite older sister  
Angelica, reminds you  
There's someone in your corner all the way across the sea**

****

****

**In a letter I received from you two weeks ago  
I noticed a comma in the middle of a phrase  
It changed the meaning. Did you intend this?  
One stroke and you've consumed my waking days  
It says:**

****

****

**[Hamilton/Angelica:]  
"My dearest Angelica"**

****

****

**[Angelica:]  
With a comma after "dearest"**

****

****

Eliza tried not to look at Angelica or her husband.

**You've written**

****

****

**[Hamilton and Angelica:]  
"My dearest, Angelica."**

****

****

Hamilton didn't meet Angelica's gaze. "I'm certain it was an accident," he said. "A careless mistake." Eliza silently wondered if he was being truthful. As far as she knew, Hamilton had never made a mistake in his letters, let alone a careless one.

**[Angelica:]  
Anyway, all this to say  
I'm coming home this summer  
At my sister's invitation**

****

****

"You have two sisters," Peggy whispered quietly, wondering if everyone had forgotten her. Laurens hugged her.

"I will always be with you," he whispered in her ear, tucking a strand of hair behind it. "You will not be forgotten."

"Thank you," she whispered.

**I'll be there with your fam'ly  
If you make your way upstate  
I know you're very busy  
I know your work's important  
But I'm crossing the ocean and I just can't wait**

****

****

**[Hamilton and Angelica:]  
You won't be an ocean away  
You will only be a moment away…**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
** **Alexander, come downstairs  
Angelica's arriving today!**

****

****

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
Angelica!**

****

****

**[Angelica:]  
Eliza!**

****

****

"And Peggy!" Peggy exclaimed halfheartedly.

**[Hamilton:]  
The Schuyler sisters!**

****

****

Peggy looked at Alexander, feeling betrayed. He wondered how he could have left out his little sister. "Peg, I'm sorry," he said uncertainly. Peggy's eyes filled with tears of hurt and confusion.

"Am I-" she couldn't bring herself to ask the question.

"Peggy, I love you so much, and my heart will always belong to you," Laurens promised her. "No matter what the future may bring." Peggy nodded shakily and leaned into Laurens for comfort.

**[Angelica:]  
Alexander**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Hi**

****

****

Angelica smirked at his timid smile.

**[Angelica:]  
It's good to see your face**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
Angelica, tell this man John Adams spends the summer with his family**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Angelica, tell my wife John Adams doesn't have a real job anyway**

****

****

"Really, Alexander?" Eliza sighed. He shrugged.

"It is true."

**[Angelica:]  
…you're not joining us? Wait**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
I'm afraid I cannot join you upstate**

****

****

**[Angelica:]  
Alexander, I came all this way**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
She came all this way**

****

****

**[Angelica:]  
All this way**

****

****

**[Eliza and Angelica:]  
Take a break**

****

****

Hamilton looked down, and Washington once again felt a pang of guilt. Eliza rubbed his shoulders. "I understand," she whispered. "As much as I wish you would stop to take a break, I understand." Hamilton nodded, and wished he didn't have cause for her disappointment.

**[Hamilton:]  
You know I have to get my plan through Congress**

****

****

"Blasted Congress," Angelica muttered quietly enough for only Hamilton to hear, who snickered.

**[Eliza and Angelica:]  
Run away with us for the summer  
Let's go upstate**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
I lose my job if we don't get this plan through Congress**

****

****

**[Eliza and Angelica:]  
We can all go stay with our father**

****

****

**[Eliza (Angelica):]  
There's a lake I know  
(I know I'll miss your face)  
In a nearby park  
(Screw your courage to the sticking place)  
You and I can go  
(Eliza's right)  
Take a break and get away (Take a break)  
(Run away with us for the summer)  
Let's go upstate (Let's go upstate)  
Where we can stay  
(We can all go stay with our father)  
(If you take your time)  
Look around, look around  
(You will make your mark)  
At how lucky we are to be alive right now  
(Close your eyes and dream)  
We can go  
When the night gets dark (When the night gets dark)  
Take a break (Take a break)**

****

****

Hamilton wished the two women didn't have to be so charming.

**[Hamilton:]  
** I have to get my plan through Congress  
I can't stop until I get this plan through Congress 

****

****

The song ended on a bittersweet note, with Hamilton looking rather glum and Peggy looking miserable in Laurens' arms. They all hoped the next song would bring a little more cheer with it.


	30. Say No To This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO NO NO NO NO ALEX WHY???!!!  
> After this chapter, Eliza pretty much remains silent and doesn't speak to anyone until the whole We Know/Hurricane/Reynolds Pamphlet thing, bc she can't bring herself to speak to her lying, cheating, traitor husband and she's really hurt and upset

**"Say No To This"**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
There's nothing like summer in the city  
Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty  
There's trouble in the air, you can smell it  
And Alexander's by himself. I'll let him tell it**

****

****

Everyone tensed, wondering what was coming. "Alexander?" Eliza asked, confused. Hamilton shrugged, hands fidgeting in anxiety.

**[Hamilton:]  
I hadn't slept in a week  
I was weak, I was awake**

****

****

Washington stifled a groan. With nobody to tell him to eat and sleep, Hamilton must have been a mess while Eliza was gone. Eliza wished she had never left. It was evident her husband needed her to remind him that he needed to take care of himself.

**You never seen a bastard orphan  
More in need of a break**

****

****

"They just offered you a break!" Peggy exclaimed, angry at her brother for the sake of her sisters.

"Mon ami, you will kill yourself in this manner," Lafayette agreed. Mulligan shook his head and Laurens looked exasperated. Eliza and Angelica just sighed.

**Longing for Angelica  
Missing my wife**

****

****

"Back to what I just said..." Peggy groaned.

**That's when Miss Maria Reynolds walked into my life, she said:**

****

****

**[Maria:]  
I know you are a man of honor  
I'm so sorry to bother you at home  
But I don't know where to go, and I came here all alone…**

****

****

Eliza gasped, remembering Maria Reynolds' name from the first number. She prayed this would not end in catastrophe.

**[Hamilton:]  
She said:**

****

****

**[Maria:]  
My husband's doin' me wrong  
Beatin' me, cheatin' me, mistreatin' me...  
Suddenly he's up and gone  
I don't have the means to go on**

****

****

"That's awful!" Peggy whispered. Everyone agreed, sympathizing with the young woman.

**[Hamilton:]  
So I offered her a loan, I offered to walk her home, she said**

****

****

**[Maria:]  
You're too kind, sir**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
I gave her thirty bucks that I had socked away  
She lived a block away, she said:**

****

****

**[Maria:]  
This one's mine, sir**

****

****

"Thirty dollars!" Mulligan whistled.

"He was very generous," Lafayette agreed.

**[Hamilton:]  
Then I said, "Well, I should head back home,"  
She turned red, she led me to her bed  
Let her legs spread and said:**

****

****

**[Maria:]  
Stay?**

****

****

"NO!" Eliza shouted. Angelica gasped, and Hamilton's friends shook their heads wildly. Washington clenched the edge of his cushion while Hamilton shrank away from everyone, praying that this would not end the way he was dreading it would.

**[Hamilton:]  
Hey…**

****

****

**[Maria:]  
Hey…**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
That's when I began to pray:  
Lord, show me how to  
Say no to this  
I don't know how to  
Say no to this**

****

****

"JUST SAY NO!" Peggy shouted.

"ALEXANDER, I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU IF-" Angelica shouted, over Eliza who was yelling for him to refuse, over Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan, who were shouting as well.

"MON AMI, DO NOT-"

"ALEXANDER, STAY FAITHFUL TO YOUR WIFE, MAKE THE RIGHT-"

"YOU ARE SO IN FOR IT, YOU LITTLE-"

**But my God, she looks so helpless  
And her body's saying, "Hell, yes."**

****

****

Washington was trying to calm everyone down while shouting at Hamilton. Burr and Jefferson were both as far away from the chaos as possible. King George III, whom everyone had long since forgotten, was sulking somewhere in the corner. Hamilton was trying to make himself as small as possible, with seven people shouting at him at once.

**[Maria:]  
Whoa...**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
No, show me how to**

****

****

**[Hamilton/Ensemble:]  
Say no to this**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
I don't know how to**

****

****

**[Hamilton/Ensemble:]  
Say no to this**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
In my mind, I'm tryin' to go**

****

****

**[Ensemble:]  
Go! Go! Go!**

****

****

"GO!" everyone shouted. Hamilton didn't know what to do. He wondered if there was a way he could break out of the room without everyone chasing after him.

**[Hamilton:]  
Then her mouth is on mine, and I don't say…**

****

****

**[Ensemble:]  
No! No!  
Say no to this!  
No! No!  
Say no to this!  
No! No!  
Say no to this!  
No! No!  
Say no to this!**

****

****

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL, CHEATING, LYING TRAITOR, YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE..." Angelica rambled without stopping, anger blinding her to the point where she could only see red. Eliza had stopped shouting and pulled away from Hamilton, moving next to Burr and Jefferson, refusing to look at anybody.

**[Hamilton:]  
I wish I could say that was the last time  
I said that last time. It became a pastime**

****

****

Angelica was still shouting, but everyone else had quieted and turned away from the screen, just watching Hamilton, curled up between two cushions in a failed attempt to hide himself. He tried to meet Eliza's eyes, but she merely gave him a cold stare, eyes full of tears and betrayal, then buried her face in her hands. His friends shook their heads in disgust, and for the first time in his life, Washington felt disappointed in Hamilton.

**A month into this endeavor I received a letter  
From a Mr. James Reynolds, even better, it said:**

****

****

"A MONTH?!" Peggy shouted, "a MONTH?!" Hamilton closed his eyes, too ashamed to attempt replying.

**[James:]  
Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health  
And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth  
In the pockets of people like me: down on their luck  
You see, that was my wife who you decided to**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Fuuuu...**

****

****

In another scenario, Mulligan would have chortled, Angelica would have chastised Hamilton, and Eliza would have shook her head disapprovingly. Now, all they could manage to do was give him scathing looks.

**[James:]  
Uh-oh! You made the wrong sucker a cuckold  
So time to pay the piper for the pants you unbuckled  
And hey, you can keep seein' my whore wife  
If the price is right: if not I'm telling your wife**

****

****

Eliza quickly got up to her feet. "You really thought that would work?! That I wouldn't somehow find out?!" she shouted, tears spilling down her cheeks, face red with fury. "How could you have been so-so STUPID?!" The emphasis on the last word sent a knife straight through Hamilton's heart. He wished he was drowning at the bottom of a lake, being speared through the side by an arrow, being thrown from his horse onto a sharp, pointed stone, anywhere but here.

**[Hamilton:]  
I hid the letter and I raced to her place  
Screamed, "How could you?!" in her face**

****

****

"You're blaming HER?!" Angelica shouted. "After all you did, you're placing all the blame on her?!"

**She said:**

****

****

**[Maria:]  
No, sir!**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Half dressed, apologetic  
A mess, she looked pathetic, she cried:**

****

****

**[Maria:]  
Please don't go, sir!**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
So was your whole story a setup?**

****

****

**[Maria:]  
I don't know about any letter!**

****

****

"He didn't mention a letter," Jefferson muttered. Nobody payed him any attention.

**[Hamilton:]  
Stop crying  
Goddammit, get up!**

****

****

"Don't talk to her like that!" Eliza cried out through her tears. "You have no right!" They looked at her, surprised. She shook with fury. "This situation is all your fault, not hers! You have no right to blame anyone but yourself!"

**[Maria:]  
I didn't know any better**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
I am ruined...**

****

****

"And you didn't foresee that somewhere in the MONTH that you had the affair?" Angelica shouted.

**[Maria (Hamilton):]  
Please don't leave me with him helpless (I am helpless — how could I do this?)  
Just give him what he wants and you can have me  
(I don't want you)  
Whatever you want (I don't want you)  
If you pay (I don't)  
You can stay**

****

****

**[Maria (Hamilton) {Ensemble}:]  
(Lord, show me how to say no to this) {Say no to this}  
Tonight (I don't know how to say no to this) {Say no to this}  
('Cause the situation's helpless)  
Helpless**

****

****

"You dare use that word in this context?" Eliza gasped. "You DARE?" She moved so quick Hamilton didn't have time to react, and backhanded him full across the face, hard enough for him to fall backwards onto the floor and hit his head on the wood. He struggled to get back up, and as soon as he did, Angelica slapped him, harder than she had Jefferson, hard enough for Hamilton to cry out in pain. The sting in his cheek was nothing compared to his shame and humiliation. Nobody checked to see if he was all right, not even Washington, who wouldn't look at him.

**(And her body's screaming, "Hell, yes.")  
Whoa!  
(No, show me how to say no to this) {Say no to this}  
How can you say no to this? (How can I say no to this?) {Say no to this}  
(There is nowhere I can go)  
{Go! Go! Go!}  
(When her body's on mine I do not say...) {No!}  
(Yes) Yes {Say no to this! No!}  
(Yes) Yes {Say no to this! No!}  
(Yes) Ye-ye-yes {Say no to this! No!}  
(Yes) Yes {Say no to this!}  
(Say no to this...)  
(I don't say no to this) Don't say no to this  
(There is nowhere I can go)  
{Go! Go! Go!}**

****

****

**[James:]  
So?**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Nobody needs to know**

****

****

The silence that followed afterwards was long enough for Eliza to cry herself out, and enough for Hamilton to try and comfort her, only to receive a piercing glare that broke his heart into a million shards. He knew it was nothing compared to what he had put Eliza through.


	31. The Room Where It Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Lin Manuel Miranda can write an entire song about not knowing what goes on inside a room and somehow make it incredibly catchy and impossible to to sing along to... this is one of the first Hamilton songs I ever heard and one of my faves  
> I'm putting the Say No To This stuff behind for now, bc otherwise Hamilton, Jefferson, and Burr would be the only ones reacting and it would be frankly quite exhausting to write with everyone mad at Hamilton (though Angelica will certainly be dropping a few snarky comments here and there)  
> Enjoy the fluff, it's gonna be getting rarer and rarer as we draw closer to the endless pit of angst that We Know is coming...  
> If anyone is wondering, the comment Peggy makes isn't a Jamilton reference in my mind bc I don't ship them, but feel free to interpret anything in this fic as hints at relationships if you want.

**"The Room Where It Happens"**

****

****

"Guys?" Jefferson asked, ignoring the dirty looks they sent him. "Maybe you should just put the last song behind you for now and enjoy the next ones? I mean, you're welcome to kill Hamilton later, but that was a little chaotic."

"More than a little," Burr interjected. Angelica looked daggers at Hamilton, every part of her posture and facial expression indicating this is not yet over. Hamilton gulped, but felt grateful that Jefferson had stepped in, not that he would ever admit it. There was some grumbling, but general consent. Only Eliza remained silent.

**[Burr:]  
Ah, Mister Secretary**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Mister Burr, sir**

****

****

Burr muttered something about 'dropping the sir', and Hamilton smiled at him cheekily. "I apologize, Mister Burr, sir." Burr sighed.

**[Burr:]  
Didja hear the news about good old General Mercer?**

****

****

Washington perked up at the mention of his friend.

**[Hamilton:]  
No**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
You know Clermont Street?**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Yeah**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
They renamed it after him  
The Mercer legacy is secure**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Sure**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
And all he had to do was die**

****

****

Washington's eyes filled with regret at the news of his friend's death. He wished the two men could have given him a little more respect, rather than using his death as the center of a joke. Hamilton, the only one who noticed the slightly stiffened look on his face, asked him if he was all right. "Yes," he said. "Thank you for your concern." Hamilton could detect the slight sharpness to his words; the last song was evidently still on the General's mind.

"Sir, I'm sorry," he whispered. "I never meant to let anyone down... I don't know what was going through my mind at that moment, but I assure you, if I were to be placed in the very same situation at this moment, I would no hesitate to say no." Washington gave a curt nod, glad that he at least had the decency to acknowledge his stupidity.

"Son, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"I know," Hamilton said, hanging his head. "I'll-I'll apologize to her when the time is right. She won't want to hear me out now." Washington clasped his shoulder briefly before turning his attention back to the screen.

**[Hamilton:]  
That's a lot less work**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
We oughta give it a try**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Ha**

****

****

"Burr, joking?" Hamilton asked in disbelief. "The world really has turned upside down!"

**[Burr:]  
Now how're you gonna get your debt plan through?**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
I guess I'm gonna fin'ly have to listen to you**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Really?**

****

****

Everyone gasped, Burr especially.

**[Hamilton:]  
"Talk less. Smile more."**

****

****

Burr couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hamilton, listen to him? He hadn't been aware that Hamilton even remembered the words spoken during their first meeting.

**[Burr:]  
Ha ha**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Do whatever it takes to get my plan on the Congress floor**

****

****

"That wasn't exactly what I said," Burr told him. Hamilton shrugged.

"Close enough." Burr refrained from saying anything else. Further conversation was pointless.

**[Burr:]  
Now, Madison and Jefferson are merciless**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Well, hate the sin, love the sinner**

****

****

"You love Jefferson?" Peggy snorted. She burst into laughter at the pure disgust and horror on Hamilton's face at the very prospect of liking Jefferson. Jefferson frowned, offended. 

**[Madison:]  
Hamilton!**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
I'm sorry Burr, I've gotta go**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
But...**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Decisions are happening over dinner**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Two Virginians and an immigrant walk into a room**

****

****

**[Burr and Ensemble:]  
Diametric'ly opposed, foes**

****

****

"You can say that again!"

**[Burr:]  
They emerge with a compromise, having opened doors that were**

****

****

**[Burr and Ensemble:]  
Previously closed**

****

****

**[Ensemble:]  
Bros**

****

****

"We were not!"

**[Burr:]  
The immigrant emerges with unprecedented financial power  
A system he can shape however he wants  
The Virginians emerge with the nation's capital**

****

****

Jefferson frowned. "That doesn't sound quite fair." Hamilton grinned.

"Was it ever meant to be?" Jefferson looked as if he wanted to stab Hamilton with the knife he had set down earlier. Washington moved the knife away from Jefferson, noticing his gaze.

"Don't even think about it."

**And here's the pièce de résistance:**

****

****

**[Burr (Ensemble):]  
No one else was in  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
No one else was in  
The room where it happened (The room where it happened)  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened (The room where it happened)  
No one really knows how the game is played (Game is played)  
The art of the trade  
How the sausage gets made (How the sausage gets made)  
We just assume that it happens (Assume that it happens)  
But no one else is in  
The room where it happens (The room where it happens)**

****

****

Peggy bopped her head. "This is really catchy!" Even Jefferson found himself tapping his foot along. Burr admired the smooth voice of the actor playing him, though he questioned the prospect of an entire song on the unknown events within a room.

**[Burr and Company:]  
Thomas claims**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
Alexander was on Washington's doorstep one day  
In distress 'n disarray**

****

****

"I was NOT!" Hamilton shouted, shooting Jefferson a dirty look.

"I don't recall such an incident," Washington said. Hamilton nodded.

"Exactly, Your Excellency! These are false accusations!"

"I never accused you of anything but being an arrogant, loudmouthed bother," Jefferson grumbled. "Perhaps it was Burr that used the exact wording, but nevertheless I agree with him." Hamilton crossed his arms and alternated between glaring at Burr and glaring at Jefferson. Burr shook his head, wondering if this musical would do him any justice at all.

**[Burr and Company:]  
Thomas claims**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
Alexander said**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
I've nowhere else to turn!**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
And basic'ly begged me to join the fray**

****

****

"I never said anything of the sort!" Hamilton insisted to a very irritated audience. Burr bit back a sharp reply, hoping Hamilton would just let it rest. Knowing Hamilton, he wasn't at all likely to.

**[Burr and Company:]  
Thomas claims**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
I approached Madison and said,  
"I know you hate 'im, but let's hear what he has to say."**

****

****

"Why does everyone hate me?" Hamilton asked nobody in particular. Jefferson opened his mouth, but Burr shook his head warningly.

"Don't answer that." Jefferson sighed and nodded, not quite willing to set off another explosion of chaos.

**[Burr and Company:]  
Thomas claims**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
Well, I arranged the meeting  
I arranged the menu, the venue, the seating**

****

****

"The seating? For three people?" Peggy asked skeptically. "That is hardly something to brag about."

"It's simple, I didn't sit next to Hamilton and made Madison sit in between us," Jefferson replied. Hamilton rolled his eyes.

**[Burr:]  
But!  
No one else was in**

****

****

**[Burr and Company:]  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
No one else was in**

****

****

**[Burr and Company:]  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened**

****

****

**[Burr (Company):]  
No one really knows how the  
Parties get to yes (Parties get to yes)  
The pieces that are sacrificed in  
Ev'ry game of chess (Ev'ry game of chess)  
We just assume that it happens (Assume that it happens)  
But no one else is in  
The room where it happens (The room where it happens)**

****

****

It was a little odd for Burr to hear himself singing about the uncertainty within the walls of Congress, as it was something he quite often thought about in reality, but never voiced his opinion on.

**[Burr and Company:]  
Meanwhile**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Madison is grappling with the fact that not ev'ry issue can be settled by committee**

****

****

**[Company:]  
Meanwhile**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Congress is fighting over where to put the capital**

****

****

**[*Company screams in chaos*]**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
It isn't pretty**

****

****

"No kidding," Hamilton muttered. Washington nodded, groaning a little at the mere memory of the chaotic meetings, that often lasted hours, on the placing of the capital. They were certainly anything but pretty.

**Then Jefferson approaches with a dinner and invite  
And Madison responds with Virginian insight:**

****

****

**[Madison:]  
Maybe we can solve one problem with another and win a victory for the Southerners, in other words**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
Oh-ho!**

****

****

**[Madison:]  
A quid pro quo**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
I suppose**

****

****

**[Madison:]  
Wouldn't you like to work a little closer to home?**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
Actually, I would**

****

****

**[Madison:]  
Well, I propose the Potomac**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
And you'll provide him his votes?**

****

****

**[Madison:]  
Well, we'll see how it goes**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
Let's go**

****

****

Burr frowned. He sincerely hoped this was not the way significant decisions were made in Congress. The future of their nation could not be addressed as a joking matter, something that could be lightly discussed over a meal. He hoped the men hadn't merely settled an agreement without logical advice or thoughts on the matter from people of authority.

**[Burr:]  
No!**

****

****

**[Company:]  
...one else was in  
The room where it happened**

****

****

**[Burr and Company:]  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
No one else was in  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
My God!**

****

****

**[Burr and Company:]  
In God we trust  
But we'll never really know what got discussed  
Click-boom then it happened**

****

****

Burr flinched a little at the sound of the gun going off. That was all it had taken. Historical decisions had been made within the timespan of a bullet going off. He wondered if in that moment, the importance of the decisions had been recognized, if those making them knew of the effects that would follow. Had Hamilton ever hesitated, ever stopped to ponder the downsides to his victories? No war was ever won without casualties. No action was free from consequences.

**[Burr:]  
And no one else was in the room where it happened**

****

****

**[Company:]  
Alexander Hamilton!**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
What did they say to you to get you to sell New York City down the river?**

****

****

"You sold New York City?" Peggy asked, confused.

"No, it means he gave the opposing party permits to choose the location of the nation's capital," Laurens explained to her.

**[Company:]  
Alexander Hamilton!**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Did Washington know about the dinner?  
Was there Presidential pressure to deliver?**

****

****

"There most certainly was not!" Washington said, indignant.

**[Company:]  
Alexander Hamilton!**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Or did you know, even then, it doesn't matter  
Where you put the U.S. Capital?**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
'Cause we'll have the banks  
We're in the same spot**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
You got more than you gave**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
And I wanted what I got**

****

****

"What?!" Jefferson spluttered. "This is blasphemy! Hamilton gained authority over the financial capital for practically nothing in return?" Hamilton smiled at him smugly.

"That does sound like an agreement I would make," he said. Jefferson gaped, at a loss for words. Washington shook his head, sighing. The things that went on right beneath his nose... he never intended the cabinet to morph into this... this dirty scheme.

**When you got skin in the game, you stay in the game  
But you don't get a win unless you play in the game  
Oh, you get love for it  
You get hate for it  
You get nothing if you…**

****

****

**[Hamilton and Company:]  
Wait for it, wait for it, wait!**

****

****

Burr wondered if it was possible for Hamilton to have views any more opposed than his already were. No, the two men were living, breathing, opposites of each other, that was for certain.

**[Hamilton:]  
God help and forgive me  
I wanna build something that's gonna outlive me**

****

****

"Legacy," Burr muttered. "Always legacy."

**[Hamilton/Jefferson/Madison/Washington (Company):]  
What do you want, Burr? (What do you want, Burr?)  
What do you want, Burr? (What do you want, Burr?)  
If you stand for nothing (What do you want, Burr?)  
Burr, then what do you fall for? (What do you want?)**

****

****

"What do you want, Burr?" Hamilton echoed.

"Alexander, you could never just let things be, could you?" Burr asked at the same time.

"Oh, come on, Alex!" Peggy exclaimed, beginning to feel a little remorseful for Burr. Perhaps he and Hamilton were opposed on their views, but Burr didn't deserve to be constantly bashed due to his beliefs, or rather, lack of beliefs. 

**[Burr:]  
I  
I wanna be in the room where it happens  
The room where it happens  
I  
Wanna be in the room where it happens  
The room where it happens**

****

****

Hamilton's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Whatever answer he had been expecting, it hadn't been this one. Burr wasn't sure whether to feel victorious at finally having voiced his desires, or wariness at the straightforward way he had stated them.

**[Burr (Company):]  
I (I wanna be in the room where it happens)  
Wanna be (The room where it happens)  
In the room where it happens (The room where it happens)  
I (I wanna be in the room where it happens)  
I wanna be in the room… (The room where it happens)  
Oh (The room where it happens)  
Oh (I wanna be in the room where it happens)  
I wanna be (Where it happens)  
I wanna be (Where it happens)  
I've got to be, I've got to be (I wanna be in the room where it happens)  
In that room (The room where it happens)  
In that big ol' room (The room where it happens)**

****

****

**[Company:]  
The art of the compromise**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Hold your nose and close your eyes**

****

****

Peggy did so, causing Laurens to chuckle. She grinned, reveling in the sound of his laughter.

**[Company:]  
We want our leaders to save the day**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
But we don't get a say in what they trade away**

****

****

"The people proclaimed the leaders their heroes without knowing the context behind their seemingly heroic acts," Peggy deducted. "Wow, this is deep!"

**[Company:]  
We dream of a brand new start**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
But we dream in the dark for the most part**

****

****

**[Burr and Company:]  
Dark as a tomb where it happens**

****

****

"That's pretty dark, Burr," Hamilton commented.

"Dark as a tomb!" Peggy added.

"I can imagine any room with Jefferson in it to be quite tomb-like."

"Alexander, please!" Washington groaned.

**[Burr (Company):]  
I've got to be in the room... (The room where it happens)  
I've got to be...  
(The room where it happens)  
I've got to be...  
(The room where it happens)  
Oh, I've got to be in  
The room where it happens... (The room where it happens)  
I've got to be, I've gotta be (The room where it happens)  
I've gotta be  
In the room (I wanna be in the room where it happens)  
Click-boom! (Click-boom!)**

****

****

Peggy clapped. "That was really good!" Hamilton looked at Burr.

"Is that really what you want?" he asked him quietly. Burr nodded.

"Yes. I want my opinions to be given voice, my thoughts to be given considerations. I too have wants, Alexander." Hamilton wondered if this was the same man he met all those years ago. "I just wonder what I must do to achieve what I desire."


	32. Schuyler Defeated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well somebody's mad... honestly Alex, just chill

**"Schuyler Defeated"**

****

**[Philip:]  
Look!  
Grandpa's in the paper!**

****

****

The three Schuyler sisters perked up at the mention of their father.

**"War hero Philip Schuyler loses senate seat to young upstart Aaron Burr"**

****

****

"What?!" Hamilton yelped, starting so quickly he almost toppled over. "Burr? You ran for _senator _as a _Democratic-Republican?"___

_____ _

_____ _

"I-I suppose I did," Burr replied shakily, shocked by his own future actions.

**Grandpa just lost his seat in the senate**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
Sometimes that's how it goes**

****

****

**[Philip:]  
Daddy's gonna find out any minute**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
I'm sure he already knows**

****

****

"You bet your quill I do," Hamilton grumbled.

**[Philip:]  
Further down**

****

****

**[Philip and Eliza:]  
Further down**

****

****

**[Philip:]  
Let's meet the newest senator from New York**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
New York**

****

****

**[Philip and Eliza:]  
Our senator**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Burr?  
Since when are you a Democratic-Republican?**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Since being one put me on the up and up again**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
No one knows who you are or what you do**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
They don't need to know me  
They don't like you**

****

****

_"Excuse me?" ___

____

____

**[Hamilton:]  
Excuse me?**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Oh, Wall Street thinks you're great  
You'll always be adored by the things you create  
But upstate**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Wait**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
People think you're crooked  
Schuyler's seat was up for grabs so I took it**

****

****

Burr ignored Hamilton's glare.

**[Hamilton:]  
I've always considered you a friend**

****

****

"Really?" Peggy asked skeptically. "Honestly, the two of you never seemed to get along very well even from the start; you're too different from each other to ever agree on anything."

"You _changed parties-" _Hamilton began, ears red.__

____

____

"Oh, stop acting like _that's _a federal crime when you committed a sin far worse," Angelica snapped. Hamilton shut his mouth, still fuming.__

____

____

**[Burr:]  
I don't see why that has to end**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
You changed parties to run against my father-in-law**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
I changed parties to seize the opportunity I saw  
I swear your pride will be the death of us all  
Beware, it goeth before the fall**

****

****

Burr winced a little. The warnings he issued throughout the musical were slowly growing more and more dire, and he didn't think he liked them. He couldn't help but think of the affair Hamilton had and wonder if his warning in any way connected to it, as Hamilton had certainly been concerned about his pride when accepting James Reynolds' offer. He only hoped that was as far as it would all go.


	33. Cabinet Battle #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically Lafayette being upset... and more Hamilton & Jefferson bashing, of course  
> Those two need to just, like, take a chill pill or something

**"Cabinet Battle #2"**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
The issue on the table:**

****

****

"Not another one!" Jefferson groaned.

**France is on the verge of war with England  
And do we provide aid and our troops to our French allies or do we stay out of it?**

****

****

"Provide aid!" Lafayette shouted.

**Remember, my decision on this matter is not subject to congressional approval  
The only person you have to convince is me  
Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor, sir**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
When we were on death's door, when we were needy  
We made a promise, we signed a treaty  
We needed money and guns and half a chance  
Who provided those funds?**

****

****

"France!" both Lafayette and Jefferson shouted.

**[Madison:]  
France**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
In return, they didn't ask for land  
Only a promise that we'd lend a hand  
And stand with them if they fought against oppressors  
And revolution is messy but now is the time to stand  
Stand with our brothers as they fight against tyranny**

****

****

"Please," Lafayette pleaded. "France needs help, we must support them in their need for aid."

**I know that Alexander Hamilton is here and he  
Would rather not have this debate  
I'll remind you that he is not Secretary of State**

****

****

"I'll remind you that I could have been Secretary of State, but General Washington found the position of Treasury to be best suited for me, and the leftover position went to you, Jefferson," Hamilton ground out. Washington raised an eyebrow at him, and he fell silent.

**He knows nothing of loyalty  
Smells like new money, dresses like fake royalty**

****

****

"Excuse me? I am working day and night to keep my position in Congress, and if anyone is making snide remarks on fashion, I would take a look at that horrid maroon vest you are adorned in!" Hamilton retaliated.

"There is nothing wrong with maroon!"

**Desperate to rise above his station  
Everything he does betrays the ideals of our nation**

****

****

"And why must the personal ideals of Jefferson be the ideals of our nation?" Hamilton grumbled.

**[Ensemble:]  
Ooh!**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
Hey, and if ya don't know, now ya know, Mr. President**

****

****

"Your Excellency, do not listen to a word he says!"

"Alexander, please sit down," Washington said.

**[Washington:]  
Thank you, Secretary Jefferson. Secretary Hamilton, your response**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
You must be out of your Goddamn mind if you think  
The President is gonna bring the nation to the brink  
Of meddling in the middle of a military mess**

****

****

Lafayette's eyes widened in disbelief and hurt. "Mon ami..." he said, not looking directly at Hamilton, "you promised to stand by France..." Hamilton didn't meet his eyes.

"Lafayette, I apologize, I merely stated my reasons for hesitance-"

"He knows nothing of loyalty," Jefferson repeated the words his character had spoken. Lafayette frowned, turning away from both of them.

**A game of chess, where France is Queen and Kingless**

****

****

"What?" Lafayette gasped, praying his ears were deceiving him. "No!"

**We signed a treaty with a King whose head is now in a basket  
Would you like to take it out and ask it?  
"Should we honor our treaty, King Louis' head?"  
"Uh… do whatever you want, I'm super dead."**

****

****

"The King and Queen, dead?" Lafayette whispered. "It cannot be..."

**[Washington:]  
Enough! Enough. Hamilton is right**

****

****

Lafayette looked at Washington, feeling betrayed by his friends and the man who was the closest thing to a father he'd ever had. 

**[Jefferson:]  
Mr. President—**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
We're too fragile to start another fight**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
But sir, do we not fight for freedom?**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
Sure, when the French figure out who's gonna lead 'em**

****

****

"Your Excellency," Jefferson said haughtily, "with all due respect, France is busy fighting a revolution, it would be unreasonable to expect a new leader-"

"Sir-" Lafayette began.

"Son, I'm sorry," Washington said to Lafayette, "but we are- were- not prepared to go to war again." Lafayette wouldn't look at anyone. Jefferson leaned back and fumed.

**[Jefferson:]  
The people are leading**

****

**[Washington:]  
The people are rioting  
There's a difference. Frankly, it's a little disquieting you would let your ideals blind you to reality  
Hamilton**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Sir**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
Draft a statement of neutrality**

****

****

Lafayette sucked in his breath. America would not be providing France with aid. He looked up at the ceiling and silently apologized to his wife, Adrienne, and their children in France. Somehow, he felt as though he had failed them.

**[Jefferson:]  
Did you forget Lafayette?**

****

****

Hamilton looked at his friends with guilt.

**[Hamilton:]  
What?**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
Have you an ounce of regret?  
You accumulate debt, you accumulate power  
Yet in their hour of need, you forget**

****

****

"I'm sorry," he said quietly to Lafayette, moving away from Burr and Jefferson to do so. "I understand if you need some time to process it, but I do not wish defeat upon France." Lafayette nodded to show that he at least acknowledged his words. Hamilton breathed a sigh of relief and Jefferson scowled at him.

**[Hamilton:]  
Lafayette's a smart man, he'll be fine  
And before he was your friend, he was mine**

****

****

"Let us not debate on our friendships," Lafayette said. "If we cannot agree on political matters, let us at least agree on each other. You are both my amis."

"This calls for a group hug!" Mulligan stated, pulling Hamilton, Lafayette, and Laurens towards him. Lafayette gestured t Jefferson, but he made a face, looking slightly revolted.

"Are we sure he's human?" Hamilton asked, struggling to escape his friends' clutches. Lafayette frowned disapprovingly at him. "Okay, fine," he grumbled.

**If we try to fight in every revolution in the world, we never stop  
Where do we draw the line?**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
So quick-witted**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Alas, I admit it**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
I bet you were quite a lawyer**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
My defendants got acquitted**

****

****

"Of course they did," Jefferson said.

**[Jefferson:]  
Yeah. Well, someone oughta remind you**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
What?**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
You're nothing without Washington behind you**

****

****

Washington wondered why he was always in the center of everything.

**[Washington:]  
Hamilton!**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
Daddy's calling!**

****

****

"You little-" Hamilton started, but Lafayette silenced him with a glare.

"Mon ami, do not make me hold you back again." Hamilton crossed his arms, eyes ablaze. "Why does it bother you to such a degree?" Lafayette had never minded Washington's affectionate attitude around him. Hamilton muttered something about 'not being anybody's son.'

"It's fine," Washington told them quietly. He understood that Hamilton, growing up without a father, would not be as open to the notion of a fatherly figure in his life, when he knew not what having a father was like. Hamilton might not openly acknowledge it, but Washington cared for him nonetheless. He only wished it hadn't been dragged in with the entire political fiasco happening onstage.


	34. Washington On Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is so underrated...  
> Fun fact: I spent about fifteen minutes trying to get Daveed's rap right the first time I heard this and it's probably one of the most fun parts of the soundtrack to sing: WASHINGTON ISN'T GON' LISTEN TO DISCIPLINED DISSIDENTS THIS IS THE DIFFERENCE THIS KID IS OUT!!!

**"Washington On Your Side"**

****

**[Burr:]  
It must be nice, it must be nice  
To have Washington on your side  
It must be nice, it must be nice  
To have Washington on your side**

****

****

Washington frowned. He hated the accusations of showing political favor towards Hamilton based on suspicions about his affections towards him. He cared deeply for the future of the nation, and despite having bias to some degree, like every other person in the world, he toed the line at some point. Major political decisions were not matters he took lightly. Burr squirmed a little, uncomfortable at the way he was being portrayed. He did occasionally feel jealousy at Washington's favoring of Hamilton, but to openly express his feelings in front of the General himself was an experience he wished he did not have to sit through.

**[Jefferson:]  
Ev'ry action has its equal, opposite reactions**

****

****

"Newton's third law?" Hamilton questioned. "That seems entirely besides the point."

**Thanks to Hamilton, our cab'net's fractured into factions  
Try not to crack under the stress, we're breaking down like fractions  
We smack each other in the press, and we don't print retractions  
I get no satisfaction witnessing his fits of passion  
The way he primps and preens and dresses like the pits of fashion**

****

****

"I do not!"

**Our poorest citizens, our farmers, live ration to ration  
As Wall Street robs 'em blind in search of chips to cash in  
This prick is askin' for someone to bring him to task  
Somebody gimme some dirt on this vacuous mass so we can at last unmask him  
I'll pull the trigger on him, someone load the gun and cock it**

****

****

Jefferson's eyes widened with horror. Despite his obvious hatred of Hamilton, he did not wish death upon him, or anyone, for that matter. He was not a monster. "I certainly would never do such a thing!" he said in repsponse to the glares of Hamilton's friends. "Though," he added as an afterthought. "Humanity aside, it would be quite a waste of a bullet." Hamilton gripped the edge of his cushion to stop himself from flying at Jefferson. Burr stiffened, wondering if everyone had forgotten that it was his bullet which would take Hamilton's life, that he would die by Burr's hand. How many more reminders of his impending fate could he take?

**While we were all watching, he got Washington in his pocket**

****

****

Washington frowned at Jefferson, who's smirk faded a little. Nobody wanted to anger the General.

**[Jefferson and Burr:]  
It must be nice, it must be nice  
To have Washington on your side  
It must be nice, it must be nice  
To have Washington on your side**

****

****

**Look back at the Bill of Rights**

****

****

**[Madison:]  
Which I wrote**

****

****

They wondered what the Bill of Rights was. Hamilton decided that if it was something Madison wrote and Jefferson supported, he would have opposed it.

**[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]  
The ink hasn't dried  
It must be nice, it must be nice  
To have Washington on your side**

****

****

**[Madison:]  
So he's doubled the size of the government  
Wasn't the trouble with much of our previous government size?**

****

****

"Something must have been wrong with it," Hamilton said.

"I highly doubt it," Jefferson replied.

**[Burr:]  
Look in his eyes!**

****

****

"I beg your pardon?"

**[Jefferson:]  
See how he lies**

****

****

"Do you have any evidence to back that statement?"

"You were lying to your wife," Angelica reminded him. Hamilton sank further into his seat, withering under her intense stare.

**[Madison:]  
Follow the scent of his enterprise**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
Centralizing national credit  
And making American credit competitive**

****

****

**[Madison:]  
If we don't stop it we aid and abet it**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
I have to resign**

****

****

"Please do!" Hamilton exclaimed. "Though I am curious as to how that would benefit you."

**[Madison:]  
Somebody has to stand up for the South!**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Somebody has to stand up to his mouth!**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
If there's a fire you're trying to douse**

****

****

**[Madison and Jefferson:]  
You can't put it out from inside the house**

****

****

"That makes no sense."

**[Jefferson:]  
I'm in the cabinet, I am complicit in  
Watching him grabbin' at power and kissin' it  
If Washington isn't gon' listen  
To disciplined dissidents, this is the difference:  
This kid is out!**

****

****

"I am not a kid!" Hamilton shouted, though impressed at the fast paced words.

"You certainly behave like one," Jefferson said.

 **[Madison/Burr/Jefferson:]  
** Oh!  
This immigrant isn't somebody we chose  
Oh!  
This immigrant's keeping us all on our toes

****

****

"Why must I always be referred to as 'the immigrant?'" Hamilton asked, pouting.

**Oh!  
Let's show these Federalists who they're up against!  
Oh!**

****

****

**[Jefferson/Madison:]  
Southern motherfuckin'**

****

****

**[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]  
Democratic-Republicans!**

****

****

"You got that right," Hamilton muttered. He turned to Burr. "Well, I suppose you will revoke your earlier statement? If we can still be friends after you have attempted to poison my political pursuits than I might as well step down from my position!" Burr tried to remain calm. The duel has not yet occurred, he reminded himself, and yet it seemed to be drawing closer and closer with every song, looming over him like a dark cloud covering the sun.

**[Jefferson/Madison/Burr/Ensemble:]  
Oh!**

****

****

**[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]  
Let's follow the money and see where it goes**

****

****

**[Ensemble:]  
Oh!**

****

****

**[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]  
Because every second the Treasury grows**

****

****

**[Ensemble:]  
Oh!**

****

****

**[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]  
If we follow the money and see where it leads  
Get in the weeds, look for the seeds of Hamilton's misdeeds**

****

****

Hamilton froze a little. The seeds of his misdeeds... no, it couldn't be, for how could they find out about the affair? It seemed as though he had taken every precaution to conceal it, and yet a line from the first number stuck with him as much as he tried to forget it. My enemies, fated to destroy my reputation. Perhaps, he thought, it is of a different matter, perhaps the song was merely speaking of my disputes with Jefferson in the paper... he pushed away his fears and tried to relax. Little did he know Burr was doing the same thing a few seats away from him.

**[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]  
It must be nice, it must be nice**

****

****

**[Madison:]  
Follow the money and see where it goes**

****

****

**[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]  
It must be nice, it must be nice**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
The emperor has no clothes**

****

****

"Beg pardon?" Hamilton asked, "how does that relate in the slightest to your political desires? Or are you comparing me to an emperor, Jefferson? I am honored."

"I take back what I said earlier," Jefferson said, "go ahead, pull the trigger." Burr looked down, hoping the song was drawing to a close. He needed to take his mind off of the duel. 

**[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]  
We won't be invisible  
We won't be denied  
Still  
It must be nice, it must be nice  
To have Washington on your side**

****

****

"Finally, that's over!" Hamilton sighed. "It is rather exhausting, being forced to listen to my enemies' meager attempts at insulting me." Burr noted that Hamilton had included him in his list of 'enemies.' He wondered when the duel would be brought up.


	35. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I listen to this song I think of the performance at the White House; Chris Jackson really brought the house down and Obama must have felt so emotional- Michelle Obama wrote about the specific performance in her book, _Becoming _!  
>  If anyone doesn't know what I'm talking about: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uV4UpCq2azs  
> #ibelieveinchrisjackson  
> My mom: We need to talk-  
> Me: WHATEVER IT IS, JEFFERSON STARTED IT!__

**"One Last Time"**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Mr. President, you asked to see me?**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
I know you're busy**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
What do you need, sir? Sir?**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
I wanna give you a word of warning**

****

****

Washington and Hamilton looked at each other, wondering what was going to happen next.

**[Hamilton:]  
Sir, I don't know what you heard  
But whatever it is, Jefferson started it**

****

****

They laughed, Washington sighing and shaking his head, yet failing to look strict. Jefferson rolled his eyes. "And he complains about being called a kid," he muttered.

**[Washington:]  
Thomas Jefferson resigned this morning**

****

****

"He what?" Hamilton yelped, a smile spreading across his head. "That's the best news I have ever- what I mean to say is, I am truly sorry to see you leaving, Jefferson." He didn't fool anyone.

**[Hamilton:]  
You're kidding**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
I need a favor**

****

****

Burr ignored the pang of jealousy that rose at Washington's words. Hamilton didn't think twice when being asked favors, when he would do anything to be in his position.

**[Hamilton:]  
Whatever you say, sir, Jefferson will pay for this behavior**

****

****

Jefferson was reflecting on the mere miracle that he had not challenged Hamilton to a duel before Burr beat him to it, but refrained from saying so out loud.

**[Washington:]  
Shh  
Talk less**

****

****

Burr smiled at the repeated phrase, glad that somebody agreed with him.

**[Hamilton:]  
I'll use the press  
I'll write under a pseudonym, you'll see what I can do to him**

****

****

"A series of anonymous essays insulting Jefferson? Who else could that be?" Peggy asked.

**[Washington:]  
I need you to draft an address**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Yes! He resigned  
You can finally speak your mind**

****

****

Washington wondered if Hamilton had been paying the slightest bit of attention to what he was saying.

**[Washington:]  
No, he's stepping down so he can run for President**

****

****

Jefferson's eyes widened in surprise. Hamilton snorted in indignation.

**[Hamilton:]  
Ha. Good luck defeating you, sir**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
I'm stepping down, I'm not running for President**

****

****

Hamilton spluttered and began choking. Washington thumped him on the back. When he had regained his breath, Hamilton managed to choke out, "You're what, sir?" Washington smiled.

"I am sure my reasoning will be explained, Alexander."

**[Hamilton:]  
I'm sorry, what?**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
One last time  
Relax, have a drink with me  
One last time  
Let's take a break tonight  
And then we'll teach them how to say goodbye  
To say goodbye  
You and I**

****

****

Washington nodded, agreeing with his counterpart's words. A part of him had always known he would not serve for the rest of his life, and he was satisfied with the way he expressed his reasons in the song.

**[Hamilton:]  
No, sir, why?**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
I wanna talk about neutrality**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Sir, with Britain and France on the verge of war, is this the best time**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
I want to warn against partisan fighting**

****

****

"I suppose it is too late for that," Hamilton couldn't help but say.

"Said the man partially responsible for the creation of the Federalist party," Jefferson argued.

**[Hamilton:]  
But**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
Pick up a pen, start writing**

****

****

Laurens laughed. "Possibly the only time anyone had to force Hamilton to write! I wonder what a pen is?"

**I wanna talk about what I have learned  
The hard-won wisdom I have earned**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
As far as the people are concerned  
You have to serve, you could continue to serve**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
No! One last time  
The people will hear from me  
One last time  
And if we get this right  
We're gonna teach 'em how to say goodbye  
You and I**

****

****

"But, sir," Hamilton protested.

"Shh," Washington said, smiling.

**[Hamilton:]  
Mr. President, they will say you're weak**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
No, they will see we're strong**

****

****

"We are making the nation stronger through our actions," Washington said, filled with pride at his decision.

**[Hamilton:]  
Your position is so unique**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
So I'll use it to move them along**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Why do you have to say goodbye?**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
If I say goodbye, the nation learns to move on  
It outlives me when I'm gone**

****

****

"I will leave knowing I have made my mark and that someone will continue what I have started," Washington said. "I know that I am free rest when the time comes." Hamilton frowned, pushing away the idea of Washington's demise. Despite his eventual passing being inevitable, Hamilton couldn't imagine how the nation could move on without Washington.

 **Like the scripture says:  
** **"Everyone shall sit under their own vine and fig tree  
And no one shall make them afraid."  
They'll be safe in the nation we've made**

****

****

****

****

Hamilton smiled, thinking of his family. He wanted his children to be safe in the nation he helped create. That was why they had fought, why they had suffered through so many ordeals, so that at the end of the day, their loved ones could live in peace.

**I wanna sit under my own vine and fig tree  
A moment alone in the shade  
At home in this nation we've made  
One last time**

****

****

"One last time," Washington whispered. The words were simple and yet held so much value. The prospect of doing something for the last time was rather daunting when one considered it; death was inevitable, but the importance in life is how you spend it. He recognized the significance his actions held in the nation's development, but it was still challenging to look back on everything he had achieved in his life and acknowledge the effects of his choices.

**[Hamilton:]  
One last time**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Though, in reviewing the incidents of my administration, I am unconscious of intentional error, I am nevertheless too sensible of my defects not to think it probable that I may have committed many errors. **

****

****

Despite everything, Eliza smiled. She was glad that both Hamilton and Washington had deemed themselves imperfect and just as capable of errors as any other person would be. She knew firsthand that notwithstanding fame and public face, a 'founding father' had flaws and made mistakes, sometimes grave ones. In the case of her husband, sometimes seemingly unforgivable ones.

**I shall also carry with me**

****

****

**[Hamilton And Washington (Hamilton):]  
The hope (that my country will) view them with indulgence (and that)  
After forty-five years of my life dedicated to its service with an upright zeal**

****

****

"Forty five years!" Peggy exclaimed.

"You served for a quite a long period of time, sir," Laurens noted, smiling at the shocked look on Peggy's face, Washington's term being longer than she could fathom, not yet having lived for even forty years. Washington nodded with a slightly worn out expression. The years had been long ones, and even he was surprised on his term's length, wondering how he had kept his sanity for so many years.

**(The faults of incompetent abilities will be) consigned to oblivion,  
As I myself must soon be to the mansions of rest  
I anticipate with pleasing expectation that retreat in which I promise myself to realize the sweet enjoyment of partaking,  
In the midst of my fellow-citizens, the benign influence of good laws under a free government,  
The ever-favorite object of my heart, and the happy reward, as I trust  
Of our mutual cares, labors, and dangers**

****

****

"That was a powerful excerpt, son," Washington said, beaming at Hamilton with pride. "I have no doubt that the rest of the speech was equally as impressive." Hamilton glowed, grudgingly letting the 'son' pass by; he would never admit it, but he basked in Washington's praise when it was given, for the General did not easily impress.

**[Washington:]  
One last time**

****

****

**[All Women:]  
George Washington's going home!**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Teach 'em how to say goodbye**

****

****

**[Company:]  
George Washington's going home!**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
You and I**

****

****

**[Company:]  
George Washington's going home!**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
Going home**

****

****

**[Company:]  
George Washington's going home!**

****

****

Everyone smiled, each feeling emotional to some degree.

**[Washington:]  
History has its eyes on you, you, you! Yeah!**

****

****

"Your Excellency, you sound so excited and pleased to be resigning!" Lafayette laughed. Washington chuckled, though not even Hamilton noticed his slightly guilty expression; he would die before admitting it to anyone in the room, but he very much disliked his position and would have gladly handed it over had opportunity struck.

**[Company:]  
George Washington's going home!**

****

****

**[Washington (Company):]  
We're gonna teach 'em how to say goodbye!  
(Teach 'em how to say goodbye!)  
Teach 'em how to say goodbye!  
(Teach 'em how!)  
To say goodbye!  
(Say goodbye!)  
Say goodbye!  
(Say goodbye!)  
One last time!  
(One last time!)  
Time...**

****

****

Everyone felt a little lighter, Hamilton having got over his initial indignity at Washington's announcement. He had been convinced that the General made the right decision, and leaned back, momentarily at peace.


	36. I Know Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, don't lie, who forgot King George III existed for at least the past few chapters? When I say 'everyone' and 'they all' I basically mean everyone-except-for-the King-because-he-kinda-doesn't-matter-for-this-chapter  
> Tell me I'm not the only one who dies laughing EVERY TIME Groffsauce sings 'They will tear each other into pieces JESUS CHRIST THIS WILL BE FUN!'  
> His laugh at the end is everything tho...

**"I Know Him"**

****

**[King George:]  
They say  
George Washington's yielding his power and stepping away**

****

****

Everyone turned to the King, who had been sulking in the corner of the room for quite a while. Truth be told, they had all forgotten he was even in the room. "Remember I exist?" he asked bitterly. Hamilton shrugged.

"Even if we forgot you did, unfortunately, you still do," he said. The King pouted.

**Is that true?  
I wasn't aware that was something a person could do  
I'm perplexed  
Are they gonna keep on replacing whoever's in charge?  
If so, who's next?  
There's nobody else in their country who looms quite as large…**

****

****

"Exactly why I must leave," Washington said. "Otherwise, the danger of a monarchy will loom over our country for years to come."

**[A sentinel whispers in King George's ear]**

****

****

**John Adams?!  
I know him  
That can't be  
That's that little guy who spoke to me**

****

****

Hamilton laughed, imagining the expression on John Adams' face had he heard the King refer to him as 'that little guy.'

**All those years ago  
What was it, eighty-five?**

****

****

"How _old _are you?" Peggy shamelessly asked the King, looking both curious and revolted at the same time. The King didn't respond, scowling at her.__

____

__

**That poor man, they're gonna eat him alive!**

****

****

Jefferson glared at Hamilton, who was now practically rolling on the floor from mirth. "Perhaps His Majesty is not quite as bad as I first perceived him to be," Hamilton gasped. The King looked pleased.

**Oceans rise  
Empires fall  
Next to Washington, they all look small**

****

****

Washington shrugged a little awkwardly, knowing his size made him stand out amongst other soldiers.

**All alone  
Watch them run  
They will tear each other into pieces  
Jesus Christ, this will be fun!**

****

****

Everyone, even Jefferson, burst into laughter, watching the King skip across the stage while singing. "He essentially summed up what goes on within the walls of Congress," Hamilton said, "in case you still want to know, Burr." Burr shuddered a little. In the short amount of time he had spent in Hamilton and Jefferson's company, he had been forced to live through all the worst parts of meetings in Congress and the makings of important decisions.

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da da dat dat da ya daaaaa!  
Hahahahahahahahaha**

****

****

They jumped a little at his maniacal laugh, causing the King to grin a little.

**"President John Adams"  
Good luck**

****

****

"He will certainly need it!" Hamilton gasped, wheezing.


	37. The Adams Administration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, WE KNOW what's coming...  
> Alexander, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!

**"The Adams Administration"**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
How does Hamilton the short-tempered  
Protean creator of the Coast Guard  
Founder of the New York Post**

****

****

"I founded a newspaper?" Hamilton asked, brightening.

"The Coast Guard?" Washington asked. "Did he found a militia?"

**Ardently abuse his cab'net post  
Destroy his reputation?**

****

****

Washington frowned. Abuse his cabinet post? Destroy his own reputation? That sounded very unlike Hamilton, who had worked so hard to secure his position and had gone to great lengths to protect his honor.

**Welcome, folks, to**

****

****

**[Burr/Company:]  
The Adams administration!**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Jefferson's the runner-up, which makes him the Vice President**

****

****

Jefferson gaped, dumbfounded. "We are on opposing political sides!" he protested, "how can I be Vice President?" Washington bit back a groan. This was precisely what he had warned against so many times; the creation of political parties. He had foreseen that if formed, the opposing groups would be far more chaotic than helpful.

**[Jefferson:]  
Washington can't help you now, no more mister nice President**

****

****

"I worked hard for everything Washington gave me!" Hamilton shouted at Jefferson, "my position was not a result of political favors! I need not his help, nor anyone else's help!" Washington pretended not to hear him, fists clenched at the entire situation. He should have known that these men would pay his words no heed.

**[Burr:]  
Adams fires Hamilton  
Privately calls him "creole bastard" in his taunts**

****

****

"He what?!" Hamilton shouted, standing up and glaring at Burr as though it was he who fired Hamilton in the future.

"Hamilton, sit down!" Burr said, avoiding his gaze. "It was not I who fired you!" Hamilton breathed heavily, sitting down with clenched fists similar to Washington's.

"Alex, I'm sorry," Washington said quietly. He couldn't help but feel responsible, knowing it was because of his stepping down that Hamilton had lost his job.

"It's fine, sir," he said, sighing. "You would have had to step down at some point... but Adams! We are of the same party!"

"I did warn against forming those parties in the first place," Washington muttered.

**[Jefferson:]  
Say what?!**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Hamilton publishes his response**

****

****

There was a collective groan. Not one person in the room doubted that Hamilton's response would be very strong.

**[Hamilton:]  
Sit down, John, you fat mother[*bleep*]**

****

****

Washington's eyes widened as the room reacted in disbelieving shouts. Now that Hamilton truly had nothing to lose, there was nothing holding him back from doing whatever he felt benefited him most. He was a danger to himself, and Washington wondered exactly how far Hamilton was willing to go to protect his public image. For him and his family's sake, he hoped the man would soon come to his senses and accept his enemies' views as harmless, as long as they were paid no heed.

**[Burr:]  
Hamilton is out of control**

****

****

"To say the least," Jefferson added.

**[Madison:]  
This is great!  
He's out of power  
He holds no office  
And he just destroyed President John Adams, the only other significant member of his party**

****

****

Hamilton was aware that everyone was watching him. He crossed his arms and glared at nothing in particular.

**[Jefferson:]  
Hamilton's a host unto himself  
As long as he can hold a pen, he's a threat  
Let's let him know what we know**

****

****

Hamilton gasped. "They can't know..." he whispered.

"Could they have found out?" Peggy gasped.

"Alexander, how do you always manage to get yourself in trouble?" Laurens groaned.

"Mon ami, you have landed yourself in a deep, dark pit," Lafayette warned him. He glanced at Mulligan. "Is that how the saying goes?"

"More or less," Mulligan replied. Eliza and Angelica exchanged a long look. Part of them thought Hamilton deserved to be shamed for his mistakes, but they worried nonetheless. Eliza was aware of the way people would view her children if the news of her husband's affair became public, and Angelica was worried for her sister's sake, worried for the destruction her brother's actions could wreak on her family.

"Alexander," she whispered to herself, "what have you done?"


	38. We Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's funny is that in reality, Hamilton WAS accused of spending government money, but by three different men: James Monroe, Abraham Venable and Frederick Muhlenberg  
> If you guys haven't watched Lin's episode of drunk history where he explains Hamilton's affair, you really have to- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZNHRE96q6Y  
> Hamilton: I confess it, I cheated on my wife, I'm a lying traitor, I was a coward and couldn't even tell my wife myself, I did all this stuff... BUT I NEVER STOLE THE BANK HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH A THING ISN'T IT OBVIOUS I'M A GOOD PERSON NOW?!  
> Jefferson: ...  
> Burr: ...  
> Madison: ...  
> Me: JUST YOU WAIT- 'till Angelica gets here and roasts you so bad you turn into a literal ham *cue Congratulations*

**"We Know"**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Mr. Vice President  
Mr. Madison  
Senator Burr  
What is this?**

****

****

Jefferson and Burr shared a look. Hamilton glared at them in turn, making Burr wonder if he was calculating who he hated most. Burr felt his gaze linger a little longer on him. 

**[Jefferson:]  
We have the check stubs  
From separate accounts…**

****

**[Madison:]  
Almost a thousand dollars, paid in different amounts…**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
To a Mr. James Reynolds way back in seventeen ninety-one**

****

****

Eliza gasped. One thousand dollars! He had paid a thousand dollars to keep her from uncovering his secret. Her eyes filled with a new round of tears. Angelica put her arm around her and focused her glare on Hamilton, making sure he knew of the hurt he had caused his wife. Peggy too narrowed his eyes at him, trying to comfort Eliza with her sister.

**[Hamilton:]  
Is that what you have? Are you done?**

****

****

Jefferson frowned, surprised they had not obtained a better reaction from him. "Have you any idea what we are suggesting?"

"You have no evidence," Hamilton said, keeping his expression cool despite the agonizing scream that was building up in the back of his throat as he watched his enemies contemplate how to make the most out of his anger, as he felt the burning glares of his sisters, as he stared into nothingness, pretending that his wife's sobs weren't crushing him as much as they did Angelica.

**[Madison:]  
You are uniquely situated by virtue of your position**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
Though 'virtue' is not a word I'd apply to this situation**

****

****

**[Madison:]  
To seek financial gain, to stray from your sacred mission**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
And the evidence suggests you've engaged in speculation**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
An immigrant embezzling our government funds**

****

****

"I helped found those funds! I am just as much a part of this country as you, Burr! I would thank you to stop labeling me as nothing more than an 'immigrant!'" Burr detected the edge in his voice.

**[Jefferson/Madison:]  
I can almost see the headline, your career is done**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
I hope you saved some money for your daughter and sons**

****

****

Hamilton drew a sharp breath, glancing at Eliza, who was now crying even harder. "Did you even think about the children?" she asked in between halted breaths. "What would become of them?" Hamilton remembered that Burr, too, was a father. Somehow, his offhand comment hurt worse than any accusation Jefferson could make of him.

**[Burr/Jefferson/Madison:]  
Ya best g'wan run back where ya come from!**

****

****

_Do they KNOW where I came from? What I came from? _Hamilton thought bitterly. There were so many people, so many who would have died to give their children the opportunity he was given.__

____

____

_____ _

_____ _

__

__

__

__

_____ _

_____ _

**[Hamilton:]  
Ha! You don't even know what you're asking me to confess**

****

****

**[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]  
Confess**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
You have nothing. I don't have to tell you anything at all  
Unless**

****

****

**[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]  
Unless**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
If I can prove that I never broke the law  
Do you promise not to tell another soul what you saw?**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
No one else was in the room where it happened**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Is that a yes?**

****

****

**[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]  
Um, yes**

****

****

Hamilton couldn't help but feel some satisfaction as he watched Jefferson, Madison, and Burr read the letter he handed them onstage. He knew there was nothing to prove him guilty.

**[Burr:]  
"Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health  
And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth  
In the pockets of people like me: down on their luck  
You see, it was my wife who you decided to..."**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
Whaaaat**

****

****

Eliza shuddered with anger, and Angelica's glare grew even more intense. Hamilton wondered if she had blinked even once since she began staring at him. He shifted, trying to rid himself of the uncomfortable sensation one felt when being watched.

**[Hamilton:]  
She courted me  
Escorted me to bed and when she had me in a corner**

****

****

"Had _you _in a corner?" Angelica cried out. "You could have left! Pray tell me, was she holding you down?" Hamilton stared at the floor.__

____

____

**That's when Reynolds extorted me  
For a sordid fee  
I paid him quarterly  
I may have mortally wounded my prospects  
But my papers are orderly!**

****

****

"You dare suggest that _your _reputation is more important than your family?" Angelica hissed.__

____

____

"I was merely making sure they had the facts, and not just rumors," Hamilton said.

"You don't deserve Eliza," Angelica whispered. Her words sliced through his heart. For the first time, she regretted her decision all those years ago. "I'm sorry, I never meant for it to be this way," Hamilton heard her whisper to Eliza. He realized what she was referring to with a pang. Angelica regretted introducing him to Eliza, regretted giving Hamilton her sister and performing the greatest act of kindness anyone ever had for him. His tears threatened to flow, but he held them in, thinking himself incapable of witnessing Angelica's satisfied expression at his suffering, Eliza's unsympathetic gaze, Jefferson's contempt, and his friends' pity. Nothing would be worse than their pity when he was responsible for his own hurt.

**As you can see I kept a record of every check in my checkered history**

****

****

"Only you would," Burr muttered.

**Check it again against your list n' see consistency  
I never spent a cent that wasn't mine  
You sent the dogs after my scent, that's fine  
Yes, I have reasons for shame**

****

****

"That is to put it mildly," Angelica said, impressively maintaining her glare.

**But I have not committed treason and sullied my good name**

****

****

"Your _good name! _How can you take pride in your name after confessing what you did?"__

____

____

**As you can see I have done nothing to provoke legal action  
Are my answers to your satisfaction?**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
My God**

****

****

**[Madison:]  
Gentlemen, let's go**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
So?**

****

****

**[Jefferson and Madison:]  
The people won't know what we know**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
** **Burr!  
How do I know you won't use this against me  
The next time we go toe to toe? **

****

****

****

****

Burr wondered why Hamilton would bother asking. After all, there was no definite way to prevent someone from speaking their mind.

**[Burr:]  
** **Alexander, rumors only grow  
And we both know what we know **

****

****

****

****

"Something is bound to happen," Peggy muttered, "I can tell." She held Laurens' hand, hoping her sister would not have to suffer for much longer.


	39. Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is basically a reminder of all the good things Hamilton did, before making the worst decision of his life... (you know, besides accepting the duel challenge)  
> WHY ALEX JUST WHY?!  
> I can't promise that Angelica won't murder him with the knife in the next chapter, I'm honestly tempted to *Sigh*  
> Note: Just a heads-up, from this point forward, everything's pretty much going to be angst centered- Act 1 was kinda the Jeggy act, and Act 2 is sort of the Hamliza act, bc the next few chapters will be focused around Hamliza and just Hamilton and Eliza in general, with a brief break for Burr in Dear Theodosia Reprise

**"Hurricane"**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
In the eye of a hurricane  
There is quiet  
For just a moment  
A yellow sky**

****

****

Hamilton looked up at the mention of a hurricane, alarmed. Eliza couldn't help herself and glanced at him, concerned despite everything she was currently feeling towards her husband. She was the only one who knew of Hamilton's fear of hurricanes. She remembered the long restless nights when he would pace back and forth in their room, trying to drown out the sounds of the raging storm outside. 

**When I was seventeen a hurricane  
Destroyed my town  
I didn't drown  
I couldn't seem to die**

****

****

Hamilton closed his eyes, pushing back the repressed memories that came flooding back at the reminders of the hurricane that had taken everything from him. His friends looked at him with concern, and Washington, noticing the look on his face, asked him, "Son, are you all right?" Hamilton didn't answer, hoping the feelings of helplessness and terror that always arose as a result of the memories would soon pass.

**I wrote my way out  
Wrote everything down far as I could see  
I wrote my way out  
I looked up and the town had its eyes on me**

****

****

By now, abandoning any attempts at secrecy, everyone was watching Hamilton, who appeared not to notice. "You good, Alex?" Laurens asked gently. He nodded offhandedly.

"It's fine," Eliza said quietly, surprising him. "He needs a little time." She didn't bother explaining about the memories; Hamilton wouldn't want everyone bombarding him with questions. Even Angelica let him be.

**They passed a plate around  
Total strangers  
Moved to kindness by my story  
Raised enough for me to book passage on a  
Ship that was New York bound…**

****

****

So many people, Hamilton thought bitterly. "If there's a reason I'm still alive when so many have died..." he whispered. Had he been any more deserving of the miraculous opportunity than the thousands who lost their lives, the thousands who lost their loved ones? After seeing the hurt on Eliza's face, the fury on Angelica's, and the disappointment on the only people who believed in him, kept their faith in him despite his mistakes, he wondered if what had then seemed like a miracle was fated to be a curse on the most important people in his life. "Alex?" Lafayette nudged him. "Mon ami, you look terrible..."

"I don't deserve to be called that," he mumbled, the combination of his thoughts with the memories of the hurricane overtaking him in an overwhelming wave of stress.

"Pardon?" Lafayette frowned, "I didn't hear what you said."

"Fine. I'm fine," Hamilton said quickly, turning his attention in a different direction before Lafayette could question him.

**I wrote my way out of hell  
I wrote my way to revolution  
I was louder than the crack in the bell  
I wrote Eliza love letters until she fell**

****

****

Eliza's look once again hardened. Was that all he thought of her? Something to be won over with his words, to 'fall' for him and obey his every wish? She shot him a scathing look of pure disgust and banished all thoughts of concern from her mind.

**I wrote about The Constitution and defended it well  
And in the face of ignorance and resistance  
I wrote financial systems into existence  
And when my prayers to God were met with indifference  
I picked up a pen, I wrote my own deliverance**

****

****

"A pen?" Hamilton asked, remembering the word from an earlier song, "is that a sort of quill?"

**In the eye of a hurricane  
There is quiet  
For just a moment  
A yellow sky**

****

****

**I was twelve when my mother died  
She was holding me  
We were sick and she was holding me**

****

****

Hamilton gasped, remembering his mother, remembering the illness, the scent of sick that hung in the air, the sweat on her forehead as she clutched him, her pleading voice as she prayed for his recovery. "Son, just breathe," Washington said, his grip firm on Hamilton's shoulder. "We are here for you." He nodded, taking a long inhale of breath and slowly exhaling it.

**I couldn't seem to die**

****

**[Burr:]  
Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it…**

****

****

"Really, Burr?" Hamilton choked. "Is now the best time?" Burr decided that it was for certain he hated the foreshadowing.

**[Hamilton:]  
I'll write my way out…**

****

****

**[Burr and Ensemble:]  
Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it…**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Write ev'rything down, far as I can see…**

****

****

**[Burr and Ensemble (Washington/Eliza/Angelica/Maria):]  
Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait… (History has its eyes on you)**

****

****

"Something important is about to happen," Peggy said, "I just hope it's something good for a change."

**[Hamilton:]  
I'll write my way out…  
Overwhelm them with honesty**

****

****

"Honesty?" Peggy asked, looking at Laurens, who's eyes widened.

"No, Alexander wouldn't..." Laurens tried to search for an excuse.

"Would he?" Peggy asked, looking at Eliza, who had gone pale.

**This is the eye of the hurricane, this is the only  
Way I can protect my legacy…**

****

****

"HAMILTON, IF YOU DARE HURT MY SISTER AGAIN-" Angelica warned him. Hamilton had gone white as a sheet. _Please, don't make another stupid decision, Eliza doesn't deserve it, _he silently prayed. He hated the direction this was taking.__

__

__

__

__

**[Company (Except Hamilton):]  
Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait…**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
The Reynolds Pamphlet**


	40. The Reynolds Pamphlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I CAME AS SOON AS I HEARD!" is probably the most used Hamference (Hamilton reference- or does Hamilrence sound better? Hamiltence?) but it never gets old  
> YOU TELL HIM ANGELICA!!! HAMILTON YOU HAVE AN ANGEL FOR A WIFE AND YOU GO AND SPOIL IT YOU LITTLE... *inserts multiple page long rant*  
> I kinda wrote in my own version of Congratulations, but it's all one long rant- basically my reaction the first time I heard the song told through Angelica- Hamilton you deserve to BURN  
> This whole thing was just one long episode of angst, so I couldn't really fit in comedy, but the part where King George III does that little dance is just hilarious (I had to mention it)

**"The Reynolds Pamphlet"**

****

**[Full Company:]  
The Reynolds Pamphlet**

****

****

**[Jefferson/Madison/Angelica:]  
Have you read this?**

****

****

**[Burr/Jefferson/Madison:]  
Alexander Hamilton had a torrid affair  
And he wrote it down right there**

****

****

"No," Eliza gasped.

**[Madison:]  
Highlights!**

****

****

**[Hamilton/Jefferson:]  
The charge against me  
Is a connection with one  
([With James:] James Reynolds!)  
For purposes of  
Improper speculation  
([With Burr:] My real crime is an amorous connection with his wife)  
For a considerable time  
With his knowing consent**

****

****

"You DARE!" Eliza shrieked, standing up, "you DARE publish the details of your affair, make it known to the public that you- you-" she couldn't choke the words out, unable to look at her sisters, who had risen with her and were clutching her hands. Peggy was hugging her and Angelica wondered if there was any punishment in the world that would make Hamilton feel the pain he deserved for hurting Eliza this way.

**[Madison/Burr/Jefferson:]  
Damn!**

****

****

Everyone felt out of place, like they didn't belong in the room, watching Eliza lean against the wall and hold onto her sisters for support. Jefferson and Burr shifted uncomfortably, wishing they weren't the ones reading the news aloud.

**[Hamilton/Jefferson/Madison:]  
"I had frequent meetings with her  
Most of them at my own house."**

****

****

Eliza inhaled sharply. "At his own house!" Jefferson whistled. "The situation somehow got even worse." Hamilton buried his face in his arms, unable to look at anyone or anything. He wished he was at home with Eliza, on the front porch with little Philip, even back at the cabinet meeting with Jefferson, anywhere but here.

**[Burr:]  
At his own house!**

****

****

**[Madison:]  
At his own house!**

****

****

**[Deep voice:]  
Damn!**

****

****

Having his enemies share the news somehow made it so much worse. How many times had he shouted down Jefferson for his opposing beliefs, argued with Madison for his support of those beliefs, bashed Burr for his lack of beliefs? Compared to this, his accusations seemed as significant as a single grain in a mound of sand.

**[Hamilton/Jefferson:]  
"Mrs. Hamilton with our children being absent  
On a visit to her father."**

****

****

Eliza wanted to scream, to release her anger and hurt, but she bit down on the inside of her cheek, hard enough to taste blood, willing herself to be strong as tears streamed down her face. "No, he wouldn't..." Peggy trailed off, realizing she no longer knew what her brother would or wouldn't do. She could no longer defend him. Angelica didn't even try to question his actions.

"I knew it when I first saw you," she hissed at Hamilton, making him look up in confusion. "I knew you were a man of pride, a man who would go to great lengths to maintain his pride, but I would have never, in this lifetime or another, have expected you to go this far. So congratulations, Alexander, you have defied what I thought would be your boundaries, you have gone above and beyond to prove yourself as the man I warned my sister about when you asked for her hand in marriage." Hamilton opened his mouth, but she wasn't done. " _Nobody _had accused you of the affair, you proved yourself free of the accusations they did charge you with, and you could have sorted out the matter in private, but of course, being the man you are, you had to take your personal matters and declare them to the world, you had to prove exactly how stupid and arrogant you were.__

__"Angelica-"_ _

___"I AM NOT FINISHED," _she shouted when Hamilton once more made signs of interrupting. _"Not once, _while you were making these idiotic decisions did you think of your wife, not once did you consider what this would do to Eliza, what it would do to _your family _! I moved to London, I faked my own happiness, to give Eliza the life she deserves. I _trusted _you, Alexander! I ask you, was preserving your reputation worth your family, worth the pain you caused your wife? Is this what you wanted? If so, congratulations. You have gone and invented a new kind of stupid."______ _ _ __

__

__

_____ _

_____ _

"Thank you, Angie," Eliza whispered, giving her sister a faint smile. "I love you."

"As do I, more than anything in the world," Angelica replied, hugging her. Peggy gave her a pointed look. Angelica laughed. "Both of you," she clarified. Peggy smiled at her sisters and gave Hamilton a glare worthy of an award. Hamilton squeezed his eyes tight and focused on his breathing, in between sobbing and bursting into a fit of rage at himself, neither of which he wanted to do in front of everyone scowling him.

**[Madison/Burr:]  
No…**

****

****

**[Company:]  
Boooo!**

****

****

**[Madison/Burr:]  
Have you read this?**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
Well, he's never gon' be President now**

****

****

**[Madison/Burr:]  
Never gon' be President now**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
Well, he's never gon' be President now**

****

****

**[Madison/Burr:]  
Never gon' be President now**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
He's never gon' be President now**

****

****

**[Madison/Burr:]  
Never gon' be President now**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
That's one less thing to worry about**

****

****

**[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]  
That's one less thing to worry about**

****

****

"Is that the only thing you care about?" Hamilton muttered, voice strained as though he was about to laugh or cry, and he felt torn between doing both. His now impossible candidacy in the next election hadn't even crossed his mind, so he felt no disappointment, and in that moment, he couldn't have cared less about politics.

**[Angelica:]  
I came as soon as I heard**

****

****

"Angelica," Hamilton murmured, his whisper as strangled as his emotions.

**[Jefferson:]  
What?!**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Angelica**

****

****

**[Company:]  
All the way from London?!  
Damn**

****

****

"I would walk to the end of the Earth for those who I love," Angelica said, looking directly at Hamilton, who knew what she was implying. He was about to reply, arguing that he too loved his family and valued them over himself, before his eyes fell on Eliza, who had slid down the wall and was now crying into her hands, Peggy comforting her with Laurens, who she had beckoned when it became obvious Eliza needed all the support she could get. He shut his mouth, this time of his own accord, knowing there was no argument he could give that could not be opposed by the image of his broken wife, one that he knew his mind would never rid itself of.

**[Hamilton:]  
Angelica, thank God  
Someone who understands what I'm struggling here to do**

****

****

"You think she would come to help you?" Peggy asked in disgust. "After what you did?"

**[Angelica:]  
I'm not here for you**

****

****

"You bet your life I'm not," Angelica added.

**[Ensemble:]  
Oooooh!**

****

****

**[Angelica:]  
I know my sister like I know my own mind  
You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind  
I love my sister more than anything in this life  
I will choose her happiness over mine every time**

****

****

Eliza pulled Angelica into a hug, sobbing into her shoulder. "I would do the same for you, a million times over," she whispered into her ear.

"I know," Angelica whispered back, holding her tenderly.

**Put what we had aside**

****

****

Eliza wondered exactly what they had shared, but knew it no longer mattered. She needed Angelica, and Angelica was there for her. That was all she cared about.

**I'm standing at her side  
You could never be satisfied  
God, I hope you're satisfied**

****

****

Hamilton dug his nails into his arms, not caring whether or not he drew blood. He wondered if there was any way in the world he could win their forgiveness. At the moment, it seemed like the only thing he could do was stay silent and hope time would heal Eliza's heart. If she never forgave him, she at least deserved to move on.

**[Jefferson/Madison/Burr (Ensemble Men):]  
He's never gon' be President now  
(Never gon' be President now)  
He's never gon' be President now  
(Never gon' be President now)  
He's never gon' be President now  
(Never gon' be President now)  
That's one less thing to worry about  
(That's one less thing to worry about)**

****

****

"Is that the only thing they care about?!" Peggy asked angrily, "when they know Alexander has a wife, and they just saw Angelica rage at him? Is politics the only thing you three care about?" Burr imagined what it would be like if his Theodosia was the one sobbing on the floor, if she had raged at him the way Angelica had at Hamilton, if he knew he had broken her. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself. No, politics was certainly not what he or anyone was thinking about at the moment. Even Jefferson wouldn't use the situation against his rival for political benefit, at least not for a little while. 

**[Ensemble Women (Ensemble Men:]  
He's never gon' be President now (He's never gon' be President now)  
[Jefferson/Madison:] Hey! At Least He Was Honest With Our Money! ([Hamilton:] Hey! At Least I Was Honest With Our Money!)  
He's never gon' be President now (He's never gon' be President now)  
He's never gon' be President now (He's never gon' be President now)  
[Jefferson/Madison:] Hey! At Least He Was Honest With Our Money! ([Hamilton:] Hey! At Least I Was Honest With Our Money!)**

****

****

"Is that what you are concerned about? Not stealing from the bank?" Angelica shouted. "You certainly weren't honest with your money to Eliza! Did you ever bother to mention the thousand dollars you paid to Reynolds? Did you?"

"No," Hamilton mumbled.

"What was that?"

"No, I didn't."

"No money in the world can make up for the hurt you caused her. If you spend the rest of your life making it up to her, you would only be doing what is expected of you. Do not even dare trying to win back her affections before giving her the life she deserves. Don't be surprised if her life with happiness in it is a life without you." Angelica finished the last of what she had to say to him, turning away from him dismissively. Hamilton swallowed and nodded, knowing she meant every word. He moved to the farthest corner of the room from Eliza, separating them. He was a danger to her happiness, he only ever caused her anguish. Her suffering was proof of that. He pressed himself against the wall of the room, the walls he had built up around his emotions finally breaking, crumbling to the floor. His sobs racked his whole body, halting his breath until he choked from his lack of air, his mind and body screaming at him, reminding him over and over that he deserved this, he deserved all of it.

**That's one less thing to worry about**

****

****

**[Full Company:]  
That's one less thing to worry about!  
The Reynolds Pamphlet**

****

****

**[Jefferson/Madison/Burr:]  
** Have you read this?  
You ever see somebody ruin their own life? 

****

****

"Not before now," Jefferson muttered.

**[Company (except Hamilton/Eliza):]  
His poor wife**

****

****

They watched Eliza onstage, wondering why she was carrying a lantern. Eliza wiped her eyes and looked up as well, glad her reaction was being given voice.


	41. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who think I've made Alex suffer enough, Eliza hasn't reached the peak of her anger at him yet... remember what's coming next...  
> I feel like I've landed myself in a deep hole, idk how Eliza is ever gonna forgive Hamilton after The Reynolds Pamphlet, this, and the angst she will undoubtedly go through next chapter- he better work hard if he wants to win back her love- like, REALLY hard

**"Burn"**

****

**[Eliza:]  
I saved every letter you wrote me  
From the moment I read them  
I knew you were mine  
You said you were mine  
I thought you were mine**

****

****

"I am yours," Hamilton whispered. He didn't question Eliza's dedication; he had not a shadow of doubt that she cherished his letters, but knowing that she had kept every one of them made his betrayal of her trust appear more despicable by the minute. 

**Do you know what Angelica said  
When we saw your first letter arrive?  
She said, "Be careful with that one, love.  
He will do what it takes to survive."**

****

****

"You were right," Eliza whispered to Angelica with a pang of anger. _It has always been about survival with him, _Eliza realized. _He would die to protect his legacy, do whatever it took to protect his reputation from being tarnished without a second of hesitation.___

_____ _

_____ _

**You and your words flooded my senses  
Your sentences left me defenseless  
You built me palaces out of paragraphs  
You built cathedrals**

****

****

"You were helpless," Angelica remembered.

"I was foolish," Eliza muttered. "Exactly what men expect us to be; senseless fools who fall head over heels at their idiotic antics."

"I fell for him too," Angelica reminded her gently. "Sister, if anyone was a fool, it was I. Remember, it was I who introduced you to Alexander, who trusted him to take care of you. I thought my love could only be satisfied by his affections. We were both helpless for him from the day we met him."

"Don't be sorry," Eliza told her softly. "I will never regret it, after having Philip. There are certainly a few things I have learned from this. I won't be as quick to give away my heart. I will guard my emotions from those who don't deserve them."

"That is a wise thing for all of us to do, sister."

**I'm re-reading the letters you wrote me  
I'm searching and scanning for answers  
In every line  
For some kind of sign  
And when you were mine  
The world seemed to burn, burn**

****

****

Hamilton hated the past tense of her words, proclaiming to the world that their love belonged to the past. _Your heart may no longer be mine, but my heart still belongs to you, _he silently told Eliza. _He might be the most selfish man alive, but he couldn't stop loving her if he tried. _____

_____ _

_____ _

_Nobody can control my love anymore, _Eliza silently told Hamilton, unknowingly responding to his thoughts. _His heart might be hers, but his affections meant nothing. If he ever cared for her he wouldn't have given her reason to take back her feelings for him. _____

_____ _

_____ _

**You published the letters she wrote you  
You told the whole world how you brought  
This girl into our bed  
In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives**

****

****

"I'm so sorry, Betsey," Hamilton's broken whisper went unheard. Whatever shame he had felt or would feel in the future during the affair was nothing compared to the crushing guilt he felt towards Eliza as he fought a silent battle against the tears threatening to leak out of his eyes.

**Do you know what Angelica said  
When she read what you'd done?  
She said, "You've married an Icarus.  
He has flown too close to the sun."**

****

****

His determination led to his demise, Hamilton remembered. The similarities between the foolish boy in the story to himself made him snort, nauseated by what he had done.

**You and your words, obsessed with your legacy...  
Your sentences border on senseless  
And you are paranoid in every paragraph  
How they perceive you**

****

****

"Legacy," Eliza muttered. The word tasted like a sour lemon on her tongue. "Why must it always be about legacy?"

**You, you, you…**

****

****

Hamilton hated the pure disgust in the way she spoke of him, but not nearly as much as much as he hated the pain in her voice when she did so.

**I'm erasing myself from the narrative**

****

****

Everyone recognized the significance of the words, Hamilton especially. He remembered Eliza's pleading to include her in the narrative. Now she was intentionally erasing herself from it. It was almost as if she was trying to convey to him that he had wasted his chance while he had it. He had relied on her love, but it wasn't until she stopped loving him that he realized how much his wife's affections meant to him.

**Let future historians wonder  
How Eliza reacted when you broke her heart  
You have torn it all apart  
I'm watching it burn  
Watching it burn**

****

****

Eliza wondered what the paper she was burning represented.

**The world has no right to my heart  
The world has no place in our bed  
They don't get to know what I said  
I'm burning the memories  
Burning the letters that might have redeemed you**

****

****

Hamilton gasped as he at last realized what she was burning. Eliza was reducing his letters to a pile of ashes, setting aflame the only physical proof of her love without a glance of mercy, a second of regret. A few of the tears he had been fighting against slipped down his cheek. "I'm so, so sorry."

**You forfeit all rights to my heart  
You forfeit the place in our bed  
You sleep in your office instead**

****

****

"You spent countless nights in your office, having fallen asleep at your desk, even when the bed was available to you," Eliza said bitterly. Hamilton didn't deny it. He felt no joy in the meagerness of his punishment. He deserved far worse.

**With only the memories  
** Of when you were mine  
I hope that you burn 

****

****

Eliza had gotten over her tears, wiping away the last of the wetness on her face. She didn't look back at Hamilton once. She had left his story, and was starting the first chapter of her own. Hamilton, on the other hand, felt as though he was hollow, derived of the most important person in his life. One of the pages in his story had been ripped out, leaving it incomplete. "Eliza..." he whispered to himself over and over. "Please don't leave me..."


	42. Dear Theodosia (Reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burr angst!  
> The animatic for this song makes me cry every. single. time.  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEhVgjbOGiY  
> I ship Burrdosia- NEITHER OF THEM DESERVED THIS

**"Dear Theodosia (Reprise)"**

****

**[Burr:]  
Dear Theodosia, how to say to you**

****

****

Burr brightened, assuming he was referring to his daughter. He frowned a little at the desolate look on the actor's face, wondering what this song was about.

**Sometime last night, your mother breathed your name  
And like a flame that flickers out too soon, she died  
She's gone**

****

****

"NO!" Burr shouted, eyes widening in confusion and denial, "Theo can't have... she can't have..." Tears spilled from his eyes and he frantically searched for the words, seemingly having forgotten how to speak. "Theo..." Everyone stared, startled, as the actor portraying Burr broke into loud sobs, unable to complete his sentence. "She c-can't be gone," Burr cried softly, numb with shock. "My Theodosia..." Nobody knew how to comfort the grieving man; it was Hamilton who hesitantly approached him and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. Neither one of them were generally open to physical affection, but Burr didn't draw away as Hamilton muttered his regrets.

**She dedicated every day to you**

****

****

Burr smiled through his tears, remembering the way his wife would ruffle little Theodosia's hair, let her run around in the kitchen, occasionally letting her help prepare one of her delicacies. He remembered the delicious smell that would waft through the air, the delighted squeal of his daughter as she helped her mother serve the dish. He remembered the way she would scold Theodosia had she misbehaved, in a firm tone, but never raising her voice. There had been a time when their daughter, in her early years, had smashed a set of Theodosia's finest china, and Burr recalled fondly, how she had pursed her lips in an attempt to hide her laughter while trying to rebuke her daughter. Her laughter brought him more delight than he ever knew was possible.

**She changed my life, she made my life worthwhile**

****

****

"She was the only good thing in my life," Burr whispered, indifferent to whether or not Hamilton was listening. "Before we had Theodosia, I had nobody to live for but her." Before meeting Theodosia, Burr had never known the joy one felt at the knowledge that someone cared for them, that they mattered, that they were loved. "Everyone who loves me has died..." he whispered, voice breaking. 

"That's not true," Hamilton said gently. "You have people who care about you, Burr. We might not see eye to eye on political matters, but I care for your wellbeing. And you have your daughter." He paused for a moment. "Theodosia will need you more than ever after her mother's death." Hamilton remembered the fury he had felt towards his father after his mother's death, the rage that had flowed through his veins as he lay in bed beside her, crying for her to come back, to stay with him. He would give the world to see his mother again. 

**And when you smile  
I know a part of her lives on  
I know I can go on**

****

****

Burr drew a shaky breath and nodded. He had to stay strong, if for nobody else in the world, for his Theodosia.

**You have come of age with our young nation  
We bleed and fight for you  
Sometimes it seems that's all we do  
And you and I will build a strong foundation  
And I'll be here for you**

****

****

"I will always be here for you," Burr said softly, making a promise to himself. As long as Theodosia needed him, he would be there for her. He was all she had left.

**The way is clear for you to blow us all away**

****

****

**Someday, someday, yeah you'll blow us all away**

****

****

**Someday, someday...**

****

****

One by one, they approached Burr and murmured their apologies and well-wishes. "Thank you," he managed to utter again and again, the words slowly blending into a meaningless echo. They gave him the space he needed, and he silently grieved, the emotions inside him threatening to burst and taking him over, filling his lungs with water and his heart with an ache that he knew would never completely fade.


	43. Blow Us All Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOOOO ALEXANDER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?? -Cue Stay Alive Reprise-  
> *Sob*  
> This is honestly just depressing.

**"Blow Us All Away"**

****

****

**[Philip:]  
Meet the latest graduate of King's College!  
I prob'ly shouldn't brag, but, dag, I amaze and astonish!**

****

****

Both Hamilton and Eliza smiled at the sight of their son onstage. "He's a mini Hamilton," Jefferson said with distaste.

"He's perfect!" Hamilton countered, glaring at Jefferson.

"He's so grown up," Eliza said, eyes misting at the thought of her little boy graduating from college. She thought of the her son at nine years old, proudly reciting a poem he'd composed himself in front of the piano while she played a tune, and wondered how he would look like as a young man. She imagined he would resemble his father. Hamilton beamed with pride despite his conflicting emotions from the last few songs. He had always held high hopes for his son, firmly believing that he would someday shoulder his legacy and bear his name with pride. Even as a young boy, his studies had been excellent and he'd always been a bright student. He had no doubt that Philip would graduate with ease.

**The scholars say I got the same virtuosity and brains as my pops!  
The ladies say my brain's not where the resemblance stops!**

****

****

"He always was a handsome boy," Hamilton chuckled, amused at his son's eagerness in interacting with women. This time, Jefferson wasn't the only one who rolled his eyes.

**I'm only nineteen but my mind is older  
Gotta be my own man, like my father, but bolder**

****

****

Eliza smiled, glad that even while pursuing the same career, her son wanted to be known as more than just a replica of his father.

**I shoulder his legacy with pride**

****

****

Eliza sighed. It seemed like all Hamilton men thought the same way about legacy. Hamilton practically glowed with delight.

**I used to hear him say  
That someday I would**

****

****

**[Ensemble:]  
Blow us all away**

****

****

"And I was right, you do," Hamilton whispered, making a mental note to try and spend more time with Philip when he returned home.

**[Philip:]  
Ladies, I'm looking for a Mr. George Eacker  
Made a speech last week, our Fourth of July speaker  
He disparaged my father's legacy in front of a crowd  
I can't have that, I'm making my father proud**

****

****

"He can't just go picking a fight whenever someone says something he disagrees with!" Eliza exclaimed, "he could get hurt!" Hamilton frowned as well. He was pleased by his son's motives, but fighting was one thing he didn't want Philip to pick up on from him.

**[Martha:]  
I saw him just up Broadway a couple of blocks  
He was goin' to see a play**

****

****

**[Philip:]  
Well, I'll go visit his box**

****

****

**[Dolly:]  
God, you're a fox**

****

****

**[Philip:]  
And y'all look pretty good in ya' frocks  
How 'bout when I get back, we all strip down to our socks?**

****

****

"Philip Hamilton!" Eliza scolded him, making a mental note to sit Philip down for a discussion about thinking before acting, a discussion that had clearly not resonated with her husband when they had it, more than once. Hamilton just shook his head.

**[Both:]  
OK!**

****

****

**[Company:]  
Blow us all away!**

****

****

**[Philip:]  
George!**

****

****

**[George:]  
Shh**

****

****

**[Philip:]  
George!**

****

****

**[George:]  
Shh! I'm tryin' to watch the show!**

****

****

**[Philip:]  
Ya' shoulda watched your mouth before you talked about my father though!**

****

****

Hamilton could practically feel Eliza radiating disapproval. "If he's not more careful he'll find himself in the middle of a duel," she muttered, hoping her son would have the sense to let the matter pass. Hamilton silently wondered how far his son would go to protect his own honor. Philip had always carried his name with pride, promising to bring the family honor even as a young child, and perhaps he had reinforced the idea of preserving his legacy one too many times, but still...

_Philip, do not be foolish, _he told his son in his mind. This was not a matter worth fighting over. His name had surely been scorned by many more than Philip's schoolmate after the publishing of that wretched pamphlet, and the silly words of a schoolboy were not his idea of a threat.__

____

____

**[George:]  
I didn't say anything that wasn't true  
Your father's a scoundrel, and so, it seems, are you**

****

****

**[Ensemble:]  
Ooooooooooh!**

****

****

**[Philip:]  
It's like that?**

****

****

"Philip, don't!" Eliza cried out.

"Son, be rational!" Hamilton shouted at the same time. The two met eyes, and for a moment, the same desperation reflected in their expressions, they were one in mind and spirit. Then Eliza turned away, and Hamilton was once more alone. He shook his misery away. "Philip, do not accept his challenge," he whispered, feeling powerless in his attempts to warn his son. "Your mother will be desolate if you do."

**[George:]  
Yeah, I don't fool around  
I'm not your little schoolboy friends**

****

****

**[Philip:]  
See you on the dueling ground  
That is, unless you wanna step outside and go now**

****

****

**[George:]  
I know where to find you, piss off  
I'm watchin' this show now**

****

****

**Shh**

****

****

**[Philip:]  
Pops, if you had only heard the shit he said about you  
I doubt you would have let it slide and I was not about to**

****

****

"Just like his father," Eliza muttered, the words sounding forced. Hamilton winced a little at her displeasure.

**[Hamilton:]  
Slow down**

****

****

**[Philip:]  
I came to ask you for advice  
This is my very first duel  
They don't exactly cover this subject in boarding school**

****

****

"I wonder why?" Hamilton grit his teeth.

**[Hamilton:]  
Did your friends attempt to negotiate a peace?**

****

****

"Why would you ask such a thing?" Eliza shot at him, "instead of ordering him to call it off?" Hamilton shook his head, wishing he could revert his future actions. He would race through time and space, bargain with the forces above to save his son, but just sitting there watching it play out in front of him... he prayed his son would come to his senses.

**[Philip:]  
He refused to apologize, we had to let the peace talks cease**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Where is this happening?**

****

****

"Why would you want to know?" Eliza yelled, frustrated at her husband, her son, and herself, for not having the power to stop the blasphemy she was witnessing.

**[Philip:]  
Across the river, in Jersey**

****

**[Hamilton/Philip:]  
Everything is legal in New Jersey…**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Alright  
So this is what you're gonna do:  
Stand there like a man until Eacker is in front of you  
When the time comes, fire your weapon in the air  
This will put an end to the whole affair**

****

****

"ALEXANDER HAMILTON, you just gave OUR SON instructions on what he should do in a DUEL defending YOUR HONOR," Eliza spat, horrified at the turn of events. "You ordered him to AIM FOR THE SKY!" Everyone stared at Hamilton, wondering at his commands, for after all, this was the man who had not only participated in a duel, but encouraged his friend to fire in a duel, and shown no remorse to Lee after Laurens hit him. "You are so arrogant, frankly I must say I'm shocked you didn't order Philip to throw away his weapon and strangle his opponent with his bare hands! If he is shot..."

"He won't be, Eacker wouldn't, he's only a schoolboy..."

"I don't care how old he is how how inexperienced he may be, that only gives me more reason for concern!" Hamilton bit his lip, knowing his wife was right.

**[Philip:]  
But what if he decides to shoot?  
Then I'm a goner**

****

****

Eliza paled. Angelica took her hand, shooting an almost daring look at Hamilton, challenging him to say something. He cleared his throat to reassure her, but nothing came to mind. What could he say, after all? He had jeopardized their son's safety, and in his wife's eyes, there was no worse crime.

**[Hamilton:]  
No, he'll follow suit if he's truly a man of honor  
To take someone's life, that is something you can't shake**

****

****

"You are gambling with our son's life, putting everything on the line with your only hope being that this boy does not fire his weapon!"

**Philip, your mother can't take another heartbreak**

****

****

Eliza paused in her blind raging, scrutinizing Hamilton carefully. Could that be the cause for her husband's orders? Concern for her wellbeing?

" _You _were responsible for her heartbreak!" Angelica pointed out, unfazed by his words. "It was not Philip's wrongdoing! Do you hear yourself, Hamilton? You are asking him to participate in a duel, knowing he is defenseless, and suggesting that should he, heaven forbid, be shot, his mother's sorrow would be on his shoulders! The only person responsible for Eliza's despair would be _you!"___

_____ _

_____ _

**[Philip:]  
Father**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Promise me  
You don't want this  
Young man's blood on your conscience**

****

****

**[Philip:]  
Okay, I promise**

****

****

"Bets- Eliza," Hamilton pleaded, "you must understand, I couldn't let Philip shoot, to take this man's life would be more than I could brig myself to ask of anybody, much less our son."

"Hamilton-" Angelica warned him.

"Let me, sister," Eliza told her softly. Angelica nodded as she turned to Hamilton, defiance on her face. "I did not raise Philip to be a sinner," she started, surprising him. "To shoot at Eacker would be immoral and wrong. But that is no excuse for permitting him to accept in the first place!" Her nostrils flared. "You are concerned for my welfare, yet you stand by as Philip puts his life at stake, somehow thinking that had I known about the duel, I would have allowed it to take place without a second thought! Had you considered the agitation I would be put through had I been notified after Philip left? Had the thought even come into your mind that I would disapprove? or were you planning to let this slide, never intending to explain what was going on, keeping this a secret from me?" To be humiliated in such a way was a blow to his pride, Eliza knew, as she stared into her husband's eyes, full of repentance for the words that could never be taken back.

**[Hamilton:]  
Come back home when you're done  
Take my guns, be smart  
Make me proud, son**

****

****

"Proud? You dare put the notion in Philip's head that you we are not already proud of him, dare suggest that acting rashly and accepting the invitation to duel would instill pride in you? You want our son to be under the impression that declining the invitation would brand him a coward and a disappointment?" 

"I am proud of him!" Hamilton argued, clinging to every objection he could make, "It was a thoughtless remark, I will always be proud of him, notwithstanding the aftermath of the duel, or any other challenge he may face in the future!"

"You certainly have a peculiar way of showing it!" Hamilton clamped his mouth shut and swallowed his pride.

"Eliza, I know not what was going on in my ming when I approved of the duel, but I regret it regardless. I know the damage of what I said to our son, and I know the weight of my words that I undoubtedly placed on Philip's shoulders, but please accept my apology, whether or not you forgive me."

"I know not whether I shall ever forgive you for everything you have done," Eliza said truthfully. "I will accept your apology, but I cannot forgive you." Hamilton nodded, expecting her answer.

"Thank you."

**[Philip:]  
My name is Philip  
I am a poet**

****

****

Both parents smiled despite the distress they were going through, remembering the poem Philip had written as a young boy. Things had been much simpler then.

**And I'm a little nervous, but I can't show it  
I'm sorry, I'm a Hamilton with pride  
You talk about my father, I cannot let it slide**

****

****

"Why, Philip?" Hamilton whispered, "why do you still take pride in carrying my name? How can you still find reason to defend me?" For the first time, he wished his son was not so like his father.

**Mister Eacker! How was the rest of your show?**

****

****

**[George:]  
I'd rather skip the pleasantries  
Let's go  
Grab your pistol**

****

****

**[Philip:]  
Confer with your men  
The duel will commence after we count to ten**

****

****

**[Ensemble:]  
Count to ten!**

****

****

Hamilton and Eliza ceased breathing, waiting on tenterhooks for what was to come, praying for their son's safety.

**[Philip:]  
Look 'em in the eye, aim no higher  
Summon all the courage you require  
Then slowly and clearly aim your gun towards the sky**

****

****

"Please, protect my son," Hamilton whispered. "Please..."

**[Male Ensemble:]  
One two three four**

****

****

**[Full Ensemble:]  
Five six seven**

****

****

Everyone jumped as Eliza screamed, the music abruptly stopping, and the Philip onstage doubling over as Eacker shot him. Hamilton heard her cry out over his own shouting, cursing himself over and over and praying that this was merely a nightmare, that he would soon awake to find himself in bed, Philip eagerly shaking him awake. This could not, was not, would never be happening, for how could his son be shot? How could he let his son be shot? As he listened to his wife sob into her sister's arms, who was sitting upright in her shock, stricken, as his voice went hoarse from his senseless shouts, as he ignored the pitying expressions, the meaningless apologies, the worthless words of those around him, he wished he were in Philip's place instead, for no amount of pain could match the trauma of knowing your child was suffering because of you.


	44. Stay Alive (Reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song we all skip when it comes on shuffle... don't try to deny it  
> NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PIP WHY???!!!  
> The panic in their voices is so real, it gets me every time I can bring myself to listen to it... THIS IS THE REASON IT IS NOW IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO COUNT TO NINE IN FRENCH WITHOUT CRYING BY SEVEN  
> The fact that Anthony Ramos dies twice in the musical tho...

**"Stay Alive (Reprise)"**

****

****

**[Ensemble Women:]  
Stay alive...  
Stay alive...**

****

****

Hamilton and Eliza were practically shaking in fear. Hamilton longed to put his arm around her and comfort his trembling wife, but he knew such a gesture would be unwelcome, for after all, it was his fault she was in this situation.

**[Hamilton:]  
Where's my son?**

****

****

"Philip," he whispered, "My son. My sun."

**[Doctor:]  
Mr. Hamilton, come in  
They brought him in a half an hour ago  
He lost a lot of blood on the way over**

****

****

"Half an hour!" Eliza practically shrieked, brain immediately filled with ghastly images of her son, lying in a pool of his own blood, the life slowly draining out of him as she watched, helpless...

"Eliza?" Angelica asked gently while battling her own emotions as her sister struggled not to faint.

"He can't," Eliza gasped, "he can't die." Her brain desperately tried to comfort her, repeating the words over and over in her mind. "He can't die," she whispered faintly, the words sounding less certain with every sob that racked her body. Burr understood what she was going through. Denying the unthinkable was far easier than confronting it, but doing so would only make it hurt worse when fate finally had its way. Hamilton, on the other hand, was not in denial, though his world had frozen. He had witnessed death before, and knew all too well that there was no tricking fate, that Death payed no heed to pleads and prayers. His mother had died regardless of his pleading with her to stay with him. No amount of begging could bring her back. Now, faced with his son's death, oddly enough, he didn't feel rejection, only a sort of numbness, that was somehow far, far worse.

**[Ensemble Women:]  
Stay alive...**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Is he alive?**

****

****

Eliza squeezed her eyes shut, blocking out the horrors of reality. Hamilton dropped his head in his hands, fearing the worst.

**[Doctor:]  
Yes**

****

****

They nearly fainted from relief, only to be awoken once more to cruel reality.

**But you have to understand  
The bullet entered just above his hip and  
Lodged in his right arm**

****

****

"What is the chance-" Eliza hesitated, suddenly unwilling to know. Nobody could bring themselves to answer.

**[Hamilton:]  
Can I see him please?**

****

****

**[Doctor:]  
I'm doing ev'rything I can, but the wound was  
Already infected when he arrived**

****

****

Those who had served in the war looked grim; they knew of the dangers of such a wound. Hamilton was overcome by nausea as Eliza choked back a scream. 

**[Hamilton:]  
Philip**

****

****

**[Philip:]  
Pa  
I did exactly as you said, Pa  
I held my head up high**

****

****

"I know you did, son," Hamilton's voice broke, "I know you did."

**[Hamilton (Philip):]  
I know, I know. Shh  
I know, I know (High)  
Shh. I know you did  
Ev'rything just right  
(Even before we got to ten)  
Shh  
(I was aiming for the sky)  
I know, I know  
I know, I know (I was aiming for the sky)  
I know  
Save your strength and ([With Ensemble Men:] stay alive…)**

****

****

"Philip..."

"Please..."

**[Eliza:]  
No!**

****

****

Hamilton closed his eyes, wincing at the pain in his wife's voice. Eliza balled her fist in her mouth to keep herself from crying out. She didn't think she could face her husband when he voiced his concern. "Eliza," he whispered. She didn't respond.

**[Hamilton:]  
Eliza**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
Is he breathing? Is he going to survive this?**

****

****

**[Ensemble Men:]  
Stay alive...**

****

****

"You must stay alive," Eliza pleaded, "please, stay alive, Philip."

"Son, we need you alive," Hamilton whispered. They needed him just as much as he needed them.

**[Eliza:]  
Who did this, Alexander, did you know?**

****

Eliza's rage blinded her once again, and no amount of comfort from her sister could stop the shaking in her shoulders from the wrath threatening to boil over. "I'm so sorry, Betsey," Hamilton muttered to deaf ears. His apology was recognized by no one. "So incredibly sorry."

**[Philip:]  
Mom, I'm so sorry for forgetting what you taught me**

****

****

"My son," Eliza murmured as if in a daze. "Do not dare think you disappointed me."

**[Eliza:]  
My son**

****

****

**[Philip:]  
We played piano**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
I taught you piano**

****

****

She smiled fondly as she remembered the hours spent before the piano, the patient, sometimes painstaking lessons she put her son through despite his initial complaining. She remembered the frustration Philip would express whenever he made a mistake, insisting on trying again and again until he at last perfected the melody. Her son, the best student she could have ever wished for. Her sun.

**[Philip:]  
You would put your hands on mine**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
You changed the melody every time**

****

****

He always did things his way, just like his father. This time, no bitterness crept into Eliza's thoughts.

**[Philip:]  
Ha, I would always change the line**

****

****

"I know, son," Eliza choked on the words, "I know."

**[Eliza:]  
Shh. I know, I know**

****

****

**[Philip:]  
I would always change the line**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
I know, I know**

****

****

**[Eliza (Philip):]  
Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept huit neuf (Un deux trois quatre)  
(Cinq six sept huit neuf)  
Good**

****

****

The French lesson, Eliza remembered. There was something she hated about the counting, a foreshadowing of the little time Philip had quickly draining away. "Un, deux, trois..." she whispered, unable to reach nine before breaking down entirely.

**Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept (Un deux trois…)  
Huit neuf  
Sept huit neuf  
Sept huit…**

****

****

Both Eliza and the Eliza onstage let out a heart-wrenching scream as the light shining on Philip abruptly went out, taking the light in Eliza's and Hamilton's sky with it. Hamilton cried out in grief as she let out a long wail, the last of their hope stripped away from them as their worst nightmare came into reality. Their son, their sun, their everything. Gone.


	45. It's Quiet Uptown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.  
> Do yourself a favor and learn rule #1 about being a Hamilfan- NEVER, under ANY CIRCUMSTANCE play this song while in public.

**"It's Quiet Uptown"**

****

****

**[Angelica:]  
There are moments that the words don't reach  
There is suffering too terrible to name**

****

****

Angelica rubbed her sister's back as Eliza cried into her hands. No quill could put her devastation into words.

**You hold your child as tight as you can  
And push away the unimaginable**

****

****

Losing a child. Every parent's worst nightmare. Those who had children of their own couldn't even begin to imagine the pain of losing them. It truly was unimaginable.

**The moments when you're in so deep  
It feels easier to just swim down**

****

****

**[Angelica/Ensemble:]  
The Hamiltons move uptown  
And learn to live with the unimaginable**

****

****

_How can we? _Hamilton thought, struggling to breath through his tears.__

____

____

**[Hamilton:]  
I spend hours in the garden  
I walk alone to the store**

****

****

Eliza shook her heard, caught between her fury at her husband and the silent yearning to wrap her arms around him, comfort him, stay by his side.

**And it's quiet uptown  
I never liked the quiet before**

****

****

"I never did," Hamilton whispered. The silence after his mother died, while he lay in bed, no sound except for his sobs. The silence amidst the hurricane, the awful moment of quiet when he was frozen in time while the water washed away his home, unable to do anything but watch. No, he resented the quiet. A world devoid of his son's voice was not a world he could imagine himself surviving in.

**I take the children to church on Sunday  
A sign of the cross at the door  
And I pray  
That never used to happen before**

****

****

"His son's death changed him," Hamilton heard someone behind him murmur. For better or for worse, he thought bitterly.

**[Angelica and women:]  
If you see him in the street, walking by  
Himself, talking to himself, have pity**

****

****

Eliza hesitated before shifting a little closer to Hamilton. Not close enough to hint at forgiveness, but close enough to let him know she was there. Nobody deserved to go through this alone. Hamilton stiffened a little in surprise before giving her a watery smile; there was no charm or flirt in it, only a silent communication of thanks. Eliza nodded in acknowledgment.

**[Hamilton:]  
Philip, you would like it uptown  
It's quiet uptown**

****

****

Hamilton's sobs racked his whole body, all the emotions he had tried to keep hidden flooding out of him all at once. His hand shook as he blindly grappled for Eliza, not conscious of his actions. Eliza took it, grasping his hand in hers. In that moment, she needed him just as much as he needed her.

**[Angelica and women:]  
He is working through the unimaginable**

****

****

**[All men (except Hamilton):]  
His hair has gone grey. He passes every day  
They say he walks the length of the city**

****

****

He couldn't stand the pitiful looks on their faces. Even Jefferson was expressing concern towards him. He didn't deserve their sympathy.

**[Hamilton:]  
You knock me out, I fall apart**

****

****

Not one person was trying to hide the tears rolling down their faces. Hamilton had calmed a little at Eliza's touch, but still found it impossible to stop shaking. He collapsed in Eliza's arms, sobs quieting to faint whimpers. A fresh wave of tears trickled down Eliza's face, but she held her husband, willing herself to be strong, for the both of them.

**[Company (except Hamilton and Eliza):]  
Can you imagine?**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Look at where we are  
Look at where we started  
I know I don't deserve you, Eliza  
But hear me out. That would be enough**

****

****

Hamilton slowly rose, eyes fixe on Eliza, silently pleading.

**If I could spare his life  
If I could trade his life for mine**

****

****

Eliza's breath hitched in her throat. "Alexander..." she whispered softly.

**He'd be standing here right now  
And you would smile, and that would be enough**

****

****

"No," Eliza's voice was firm, to her great surprise. "I need you. Please, I beg you, Alexander, do not think of such things. I would never ask of you to-" her voice caught.

"Eliza, please," Hamilton whispered, imploring, "please know that I would not hesitate, even for a moment."

"I know," Eliza murmured, "I know."

**I don't pretend to know  
The challenges we're facing  
I know there's no replacing what we've lost**

****

****

"Our son," Hamilton choked on his tears, "our sun."

**And you need time  
But I'm not afraid  
I know who I married**

****

****

Eliza's fingers locked with Hamilton's.

**Just let me stay here by your side  
That would be enough**

****

****

"Of course I will," Eliza whispered.

**[Company (except Hamilton and Eliza):]  
If you see him in the street, walking by her  
Side, talking by her side, have pity**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Eliza, do you like it uptown? It's quiet uptown**

****

****

They held each other, not letting go.

**[Company (except Hamilton and Eliza):]  
He is trying to do the unimaginable  
See them walking in the park, long after dark  
Taking in the sights of the city**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Look around, look around, Eliza**

****

****

**[Company (except Hamilton and Eliza):]  
They are trying to do the unimaginable**

****

****

"Eliza..." Hamilton breathed, burying his face in her arms.

"I'm not going anywhere," she whispered. They silently mourned, together.

**[Angelica:]  
There are moments that the words don't reach  
There is a grace too powerful to name  
We push away what we can never understand  
We push away the unimaginable  
They are standing in the garden  
Alexander by Eliza's side  
She takes his hand**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
It's quiet uptown**

****

****

Hamilton smiled at her through his tears. His heart gave a pang when he realized the cost her forgiveness had come with.

**[Company (except Hamilton and Eliza):]  
Forgiveness. Can you imagine?  
Forgiveness. Can you imagine?  
If you see him in the street, walking by her  
Side, talking by her side, have pity  
They are going through the unimaginable**

****

****

There was a long break before the next song. Angelica and Peggy comforted Eliza, holding her close and grieving the loss of their nephew. Everyone expressed their regrets, and even Jefferson gave a heartfelt apology.

"I'm sorry, Alexander," Burr told him, the thought of his daughter bringing tears to his eyes. Hamilton's friends surrounded him, comforting him and giving their tearful apologies.

"We will always be here for you, mon ami," Lafayette said, eyes wet with emotion.

"Damn right we will!" Mulligan said gruffly, pulling him into a rib-crushing hug. Nobody reprimanded him for his language. Laurens sobbed into Hamilton's shoulder, upset by his friend's distress. Even after managing to collect himself, he clung onto Hamilton's arm, refusing to let go.

"I'm sorry, son," Washington said gently, wrapping his arms around him.

"Thank you," Hamilton said softly. To Washington's surprise and delight, he hugged him back.

Hamilton and Eliza dried the last of their tears from their face. "I love you," Hamilton whispered, voice no longer hoarse.

"I love you," Eliza replied, no trace of doubt in her words.


	46. The Election Of 1800

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't care at all for the real Burr, but I always feel so bad for Musical Burr when Hamilton chooses Jefferson over him  
> Yeah... someone's mad

**"The Election Of 1800"**

****

****

**[Full company:]  
The election of 1800**

****

****

Hamilton's head snapped back up. Jefferson and Burr looked up as well, curious to see how the future election would turn out.

**[Jefferson:]  
Can we get back to politics?**

****

****

**[Madison:]  
Please?**

****

****

"No!" everyone except for Hamilton, Burr, and Jefferson groaned.

**[Jefferson:]  
Yo. Ev'ry action has its equal, opposite reaction  
John Adams shat the bed. I love the guy, but he's in traction**

****

****

"John Adams!" Hamilton snorted contemptuously, "the man is mad!" Eliza sighed. No wonder her husband was always in a fight with one of the congressmen. 

**Poor Alexander Hamilton? He is missing in action**

****

****

Hamilton glared at Jefferson. "Need I remind you why?" Jefferson held his hands up.

"Not me," he defended himself.

"Well, it's certainly something you would say," Hamilton grumbled.

**So now I'm facing**

****

****

**[Jefferson and Madison:]  
Aaron Burr!**

****

****

"What?!" Hamilton yelped. Burr's face remained blank, but inside, a collision of emotions were whirling around in his mind. Shocked at his actions, while understanding his motives, and satisfied with his future success at chasing what he secretly desired. Though far from power-hungry, the idea of winning the presidency admittedly tempted him.

**[Jefferson:]  
With his own faction**

****

****

**[Madison:]  
He's very attractive in the North  
New Yorkers like his chances**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
He's not very forthcoming on any particular stances**

****

****

"What do you stand for, Burr?" Hamilton asked, shaking his head. "How do you expect to have even a remote chance of winning with no opinions on any matter in Congress?"

"Wait and see," Burr replied.

**[Madison:]  
Ask him a question: it glances off, he obfuscates, he dances**

****

****

Burr frowned a little. While Hamilton's words had some extent of truth to them, he didn't want his public image to be of a man incapable of understanding questions, and 'dancing' around his answers.

**[Jefferson:]  
And they say I'm a Francophile: at least they know I know where France is!**

****

****

"Why should one be shamed for being fond of France?" Lafayette asked, frowning.

"Precisely!" Jefferson agreed. Hamilton refrained from rolling his eyes at risk of offending his friend.

**[Madison:]  
Thomas that's the problem, see, they see Burr as a less extreme you**

****

****

"A less extreme me?" Jefferson asked, raising an eyebrow and glancing at Burr, who disliked the label as well. He wanted to be seen as his own person, not as a quiet copy of Jefferson.

**[Jefferson:]  
Ha!**

****

****

**[Madison:]  
You need to change course, a key endorsement might redeem you**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
Who did you have in mind?**

****

****

**[Madison:]  
Don't laugh**

****

****

Jefferson wondered at his friend's hesitance.

**[Jefferson:]  
Who is it?**

****

****

**[Madison:]  
You used to work on the same staff**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
Whaaaat**

****

****

"No!" Jefferson gasped, "he can't possibly mean-"

**[Madison:]  
It might be nice, it might be nice  
To get Hamilton on your side**

****

****

Everyone stared at Hamilton, wondering how he would react. To their surprise, he merely sat back and stared straight ahead. Burr thought Hamilton had thrown a sideway glance at him out of the corner of his eye, but when he looked back, the man was once again turned away from him. He wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him, or if Hamilton was deliberately avoiding his gaze.

**[Jefferson and Madison:]  
It might be nice, it might be nice  
To get Hamilton on your side**

****

****

Jefferson snorted under his breath, obviously skeptical, and nobody could blame him for being doubtful when putting his history with Hamilton into consideration.

**[Burr (Ensemble):]  
Talk less!  
(Burr!)  
Smile more!  
(Burr!)**

****

****

"You expect to win a campaign using that slogan?" Hamilton asked with obvious disgust.

**Don't let 'em know what you're against or what you're for!  
(Burr!)**

****

****

"You intend to be president of the nation, and not give voice to anything you support or are against?"

**Shake hands with him!  
(Burr!)  
Charm her!  
(Burr!)  
It's eighteen hundred, ladies, tell your husbands: vote for  
Burr! (Burr!)**

****

****

"So that's how you're planning to win votes? By urging women to vote for you?" Burr ignored him.

**[Male voter:]  
I don't like Adams**

****

****

**Female voter:]  
Well, he's gonna lose, that's just defeatist**

****

****

"Damn right he is!" Hamilton shouted. Eliza swatted his arm disapprovingly. He ducked out of the way.

**[Another male voter:]  
And Jefferson**

****

****

**[Two men:]  
In love with France!**

****

****

"I am not!"

"Sure thing, Jefferson," Hamilton smirked. Jefferson had all but given up hope on Hamilton's support in his campaign. He didn't know why Madison would even suggest the idea, he knew perfectly well that the man loathed him.

**[Another female voter:]  
Yeah, he's so elitist!**

****

****

Both Lafayette and Jefferson looked offended. "Elitist?" Jefferson scoffed.

**[Two women:]  
I like that Aaron Burr!**

****

****

"Even though he has no view on politics," Hamilton grumbled.

**[A woman:]  
I can't believe we're here with him!**

****

****

"Really?"

**[A man:]  
He seems approachable…?**

****

****

**[Another male voter:]  
Like you could grab a beer with him!**

****

****

Burr was uncertain of how to feel regarding that statement.

**[Ensemble:]  
Dear Mr. Hamilton: your fellow Fed'ralists would like to know how you'll be voting**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
It's quiet uptown**

****

****

Hamilton stiffened a little. _He's still mourning, _Burr realized.__

____

____

**[Ensemble:]  
Dear Mr. Hamilton: John Adams doesn't stand a chance, so who are you promoting?**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
It's quiet uptown**

****

****

"Give him time to grieve!" Eliza snapped, looking around as if she was daring anybody to object.

**[Men (women):]  
Jefferson or Burr?  
(Jefferson or Burr?)  
We know it's lose-lose (We know it's lose-lose)**

****

****

"Excuse me?" Jefferson scowled. Burr sighed, disappointed that people viewed him in such a way, just another competitor in a game bound for failure.

**Jefferson or Burr?  
(Jefferson or Burr?)  
But if you had to choose (But if you had to choose)**

****

****

**[Even more voters (men and women):]  
Dear Mr. Hamilton: (Jefferson or Burr?)  
John Adams doesn't stand a chance (We know it's lose-lose)  
So who are you promoting? (Jefferson or Burr?)  
But if you had to choose (But if you had to choose)**

****

****

_Well, he's sure to vote for me, _Burr thought, confident in his prediction. After all, he couldn't possibly choose Jefferson, lack of opinions or not.__

_____ _

_____ _

**[Hamilton:]  
Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr. Sir!**

****

****

"Must you always do that?"

"I quite like it, Mister Burr, sir. It has a nice ring to it." Sometimes, Burr reflected, Hamilton could be downright exasperating.

**[Burr:]  
Alexander!**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
You've created quite a stir, sir!**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
I'm going door to door!**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
You're openly campaigning?**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Sure!**

****

****

"That's certainly a change," Hamilton muttered.

**[Hamilton:]  
That's new**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Honestly, it's kind of draining**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Burr**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Sir!**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Is there anything you wouldn't do?**

****

****

Burr frowned, wondering what he meant. "Are you not the one who chastised me for waiting instead of acting?"

**[Burr:]  
No, I'm chasing what I want  
And you know what?**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
What?**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
I learned that from you**

****

****

"This isn't going to end well," Peggy muttered under her breath.

"What bothers you about my answer?" Burr asked defensively.

"You are chasing what you want for your personal gain," Hamilton replied.

"Was that not what your advice meant?"

"No, I wanted you to take a stand on your beliefs, like I had, and fight for what you felt was right. This is something else entirely." Burr opened his mouth, then closed it. Was it possible that he had misinterpreted Hamilton's rashness all along? Still, he tried to convince himself, a mere misunderstanding surely wouldn't change Hamilton's stance. It certainly wouldn't lead to his support of Jefferson. 

**[Ensemble:]  
If you had to choose  
If you had to choose**

****

****

**[Madison:]  
It's a tie!**

****

****

They watched the events play out with bated breath.

**[Ensemble:]  
If you had to choose  
If you had to choose**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
It's up to the delegates!**

****

****

**[Ensemble:]  
If you had to choose  
If you had to choose**

****

****

"Well," Burr said under his breath, "as long as it isn't-"

**[Jefferson/Madison:]  
It's up to Hamilton!**

****

****

Jefferson and Burr shared a glance, both turning to Hamilton, who refused to look at either of them.

**[Voters (Madison/Ensemble):]  
If you had to choose  
If you had to choose (Jefferson or Burr?)  
If you had to (Jefferson or Burr?)  
Choose (Choose)  
Choose (Choose)  
Choose (Choose)**

****

****

Hamilton sighed, almost certain of the way things would play out. The room was sure to delve into catastrophe after he made his decision.

**[Hamilton:]  
Yo**

****

****

**[Ensemble:]  
Oh!**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
The people are asking to hear my voice**

****

****

**[Ensemble:]  
Oh!**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
For the country is facing a difficult choice**

****

****

**[Ensemble:]  
Oh!**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
And if you were to ask me who I'd promote**

****

****

**[Ensemble:]  
Oh!**

****

****

If a pin had dropped in the room at that moment, every person would have heard it hit the ground.

**[Hamilton:]  
Jefferson has my vote**

****

****

Both Burr and Jefferson's jaws dropped.

**[Jefferson/Madison/Ensemble:]  
Oh!**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
I have never agreed with Jefferson once**

****

****

"That's an understatement if I've ever heard one!" Burr burst out, "you loathe each other! Alexander, why would you endorse him?!"

**[Jefferson/Madison/Ensemble:]  
Oh!**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
We have fought on like seventy-five diff'rent fronts**

****

****

"Of course you would keep track," Jefferson muttered, both pleased and apprehensive.

**[Jefferson/Madison/Ensemble:]  
Oh!**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
But when all is said and all is done  
Jefferson has beliefs, Burr has none**

****

****

There was a collective drawing of breath as all eyes turned to Burr, who didn't notice nor care in his rage. How could Hamilton endorse Jefferson? How could Hamilton publicly speak against him? How could this man, once his friend, the man who he thought he had begun to understand, the man who grieved with him at his wife's death and despised Jefferson to an unmeasurable degree, keep him from achieving what he had waited his entire life to do?

**[Ensemble:]  
Oooooooooooooh**

****

****

**[Madison and Jefferson:]  
Well, I'll be damned  
Well, I'll be damned**

****

****

**[Madison:]  
Hamilton's on your side**

****

****

**[Ensemble:]  
Well, I'll be damned  
Well, I'll be damned**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
And?**

****

****

**[Madison:]  
You won in a landslide**

****

****

"A landslide," Burr muttered furiously. "So Hamilton would have had to turn his entire party against me." He wasn't surprised. Hamilton would go to any length required if it meant getting his way.

**[Burr:]  
Congrats on a race well-run  
I did give you a fight**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
Uh-huh**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
I look forward to our partnership**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
Our partnership?**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
As your vice-President**

****

****

Burr had forgotten up until that point what coming in second would mean for him. Vice-President. There were certainly worse positions, but the thought of serving under Jefferson, spending a lifetime mulling over what could have belonged to him, only increased his wrath.

**[Jefferson:]  
Ha. Yeah, right  
You hear this guy? Man openly campaigns against me, talkin' bout, "I look forward to our partnership."**

****

****

**[Madison:]  
It's crazy that the guy who comes in second gets to be Vice President**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
Yeah, you know what? We can change that. You know why?**

****

****

**[Madison:]  
Why?**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
'Cause I'm the President**

****

****

Well, Burr thought bitterly, that would be one thing for the history books. A law changing all future elections thanks to Jefferson's annoyance at working with him.

**Burr, when you see Hamilton, thank him for the endorsement**

****

****

"Why?" he asked Hamilton, trying to keep his temper under control.

"The nation needs a leader with beliefs," he replied cooly. "Jefferson was the only option." Burr seethed.

"Careful, Alexander," he warned him. "Saying such things will not end well for you. Watch your words, before your mouth lands you in the center of a duel."


	47. Your Obedient Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So who else thinks Lin should write the 'itemized list of thirty years of disagreements'?  
> I always get chills at Burr's part at the end, I could listen to Leslie singing it all day (then again, I could listen to Leslie singing ANYTHING all day)

**"Your Obedient Servant"**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
How does Hamilton  
An arrogant  
Immigrant, orphan  
Bastard, whoreson**

****

****

"Gee, thanks, Burr," Hamilton said sarcastically. Burr didn't crack a smile.

**Somehow endorse  
Thomas Jefferson, his enemy  
A man he's despised since the beginning  
Just to keep me from winning?**

****

****

"I merely chose the lesser of two evils." Burr's eyes darkened at Hamilton's words. So he was regarded as the greater 'evil'. 

"Very well, Alexander," he muttered, "have it your way. But you are a fool if you think for even a moment that I won't retaliate."

**I wanna be in the room where it happens**

****

****

**[Burr and Company:]  
The room where it happens  
The room where it happens**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
You've kept me from**

****

****

**[Burr and Company:]  
The room where it happens**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
For the last time**

****

****

Eliza grasped Hamilton's arm. His friends threw him worried glances. It was clear from Burr's tone that the threat was not in jest. Burr was equally satisfied and at unease. He had no idea what lengths he would to in his anger. Hamilton had provoked him like nobody had ever before.

**Dear Alexander:  
I am slow to anger  
But I toe the line  
As I reckon with the effects  
Of your life on mine**

****

****

"Oh, come now, Burr-"

**I look back on where I failed  
And in every place I checked  
The only common thread has been your disrespect**

****

****

"I am not the reason for your discontent! You have only brought it upon yourself!"

**Now you call me "amoral,"  
A "dangerous disgrace,"**

****

****

"Because it's true!"

**If you've got something to say  
Name a time and place  
Face to face**

****

****

Hamilton froze mid-sentence. "The duel," Eliza whispered, her nails leaving marks in Hamilton's arm from her tight grip. Burr drew a long breath.

**I have the honor to be your obedient servant  
A dot Burr**

****

****

"Maybe if you had beliefs-"

"Maybe if you kept your mouth shut for just a moment in your life-" Eliza cut them off with a glare.

**[Hamilton:]  
Mr. Vice President:**

****

****

**I am not the reason no one trusts you  
No one knows what you believe**

****

****

"Exactly!" Hamilton exclaimed triumphantly. "See? I agree!" Burr rolled his eyes.

**I will not equivocate on my opinion  
I have always worn it on my sleeve**

****

****

"That you have," Burr scowled, knowing all too well the truth of the words.

**Even if I said what you think I said  
You would need to cite a more specific grievance**

****

****

"Excuse me? Are your constant attempts to ruin any plans I have not reason enough for grievance?"

**Here's an itemized list of thirty years of disagreements**

****

****

Most of them couldn't help but laugh at the look on Burr's face. He buried his hands in his face and let out a muffled groan. "Only Hamilton," he muttered. Hamilton looked very pleased about himself.

**[Burr:]  
Sweet Jesus**

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Hey, I have not been shy**

****

****

Everyone except for Hamilton snorted at the very thought. "Shy?" Jefferson chortled. "One can only dream! The day Hamilton falls silent for once and for all shall be the happiest day of my life!" He froze a little, realizing what his words implied. "I don't mean it like that!" he tried to explain, cowering under Eliza's glare.

"No matter, Jefferson, there is already at least one among us who wishes me dead," Hamilton said cooly, looking Burr in the eyes. Burr grit his teeth. Denying the words would get him nowhere.

**I am just a guy in the public eye  
Tryin' to do my best for our republic  
I don't wanna fight  
But I won't apologize for doing what's right**

****

****

Burr all but screamed in frustration.

**I have the honor to be your obedient servant  
A dot Ham**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
Careful how you proceed, good man  
Intemperate indeed, good man  
Answer for the accusations I lay at your feet or  
Prepare to bleed, good man**

****

****

"Just apologize, Alexander!" Eliza shouted, "is your honor worth your life? Think of the children! What would we do if you were killed?" Once again, she seemed to have forgotten that Hamilton had no control over his future decisions. It was hard to determine who looked more ashamed, for both Hamilton and Burr bore similar expressions of guilt.

**[Hamilton:]  
Burr, your grievance is legitimate**

****

****

"Then apologize!" Eliza pleaded.

**I stand by what I said, every bit of it**

****

****

"Alexander, why could you not let the matter rest?" Burr asked, exasperated.

**You stand only for yourself  
It's what you do  
I can't apologize because it's true**

****

****

Burr grimaced. Hamilton was practically begging for a fight.

**[Burr:]  
Then stand, Alexander  
Weehawken. Dawn  
Guns. Drawn**

****

****

Eliza gasped, dreading Hamilton's answer.

**[Hamilton:]  
You're on**

****

****

Burr closed his eyes and sank back. Curse Hamilton's pride. Curse his obsession with his legacy. Why couldn't he have declined? Why did he feel so compelled to accept?

**[Burr and Hamilton:]  
I have the honor to be your obedient servant**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
A dot Ham**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
A dot Burr**

****

****

"Why even bother being so polite and courteous?" Hamilton snapped. "Would it not be easier to outright declare your intentions of killing me?" Burr couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are you implying that this was all a ploy to end your life?"

"You certainly gave me that impression!"

"You were the reason I never reached my goals, the wall blocking me from all I had worked so hard to achieve!"

"Perhaps if you had made those goals clear, I would have seen you as a worthy candidate!"

"It was never my intention to duel you, Hamilton, that I assure you, much less kill you! I wanted you to apologize for your actions, acknowledge your mistakes."

"I do not consider any of the choices that may have affected you mistakes!" Burr could have challenged him do a duel right then and there.

"Your pride, Hamilton, will be the death of you."


	48. Best Of Wives And Best Of Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Alexander...  
> The final line always makes me tear up a bit, because I remember Hamilton's farewell to his wife in his last letter- Adieu best of wives and best of Women *sob*  
> Link for anyone who hasn't already read it and wants to have a good cry (read it while listening to Who Lives Who Dies Who Tells Your Story for extra tears): https://founders.archives.gov/documents/Hamilton/01-26-02-0001-0248

**"Best Of Wives And Best Of Women"**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
Alexander, come back to sleep**

****

****

"Listen to me, Alexander!" Eliza cried out in desperation.

"Listen to Eliza!" Peggy shouted.

"Alexander, just go back to bed!" Laurens pleaded urgently.

**[Hamilton:]  
I have an early meeting out of town**

****

****

"So you're lying to Eliza for fear of being stopped, knowing she would not want you to be killed?" Angelica asked angrily.

"You should not lie to your wife, mon ami," Lafayette agreed, worried for his friend.

"Alexander Hamilton, you get back in that bed THIS INSTANT!" Mulligan warned.

"Son, be reasonable!" Washington said firmly. Knowing they couldn't stop him in reality made their hopeless begging even worse for Hamilton to hear.

**[Eliza:]  
It's still dark outside**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
I know. I just need to write something down**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
Why do you write like you're running out of time?**

****

****

"Because he's Hamilton," Jefferson chortled.

"You never could take a break," Eliza whispered.

**[Hamilton:]  
Shhh**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
Come back to bed. That would be enough**

****

****

"I wish I had, my dear Eliza," Hamilton whispered to himself.

**[Hamilton:]  
I'll be back before you know I'm gone**

****

****

He was lying to protect his wife, Burr realized. But his assurances would be proved useless, for Hamilton never would come home from that duel.

**[Eliza:]  
Come back to sleep**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
This meeting's at dawn**

****

****

Eliza turned her glare to Burr, who shifted uncomfortably. Just moments ago he was all but ready to lunge at Hamilton. Now, he wished he could take back every last thing he had ever said against the man, if it prevented what was about to come.

**[Eliza:]  
Well, I'm going back to sleep**

****

****

**[Hamilton:]  
Hey. Best of wives and best of women**

****

****

Eliza let out a sob, holding onto Hamilton. He stroked her hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you, Betsey," he whispered to her, the words weighed down with sadness and regret.


	49. The World Was Wide Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So did anyone else repeat Hamilton's monologue over and over until they had it down and could recite in their sleep? Tell me I wasn't the only one...  
> Can we talk about how Leslie NAILS the lines "Why? If not to take deadly aim? - It's him or me, the world will never be the same"? Even after listening to the soundtrack over a hundred times, I still marvel at how he portrays Burr's anguish in the spur of the moment so well

**"The World Was Wide Enough"**

**[Male Company:]  
One two three four**

**[Full Company (except Hamilton and Burr):]  
Five six seven eight nine**

"Not this again," Peggy muttered. Laurens put a comforting arm around her.

**[Burr:]  
There are ten things you need to know**

**[Company:]  
Number one!**

**[Burr:]  
We rowed across the Hudson at dawn  
My friend, William P. Van Ness signed on as my**

**[Burr and Company:]  
Number two!**

Burr wondered if his friend had attempted to talk him out of the duel. He wondered is anything anyone had said to him would have made him back down.

**[Burr:]  
Hamilton arrived with his crew:  
Nathaniel Pendleton and a doctor that he knew**

"Ah, Nathaniel," Hamilton said, leaning back. "A good friend of mine." Burr decided that there was no way Pendleton could have talked Hamilton out of the duel. If he wouldn't listen to his wife, there was nothing anyone could say to change his mind. There was no going back.

**[Company:]  
Number three!**

**[Burr:]  
I watched Hamilton examine the terrain  
I wish I could tell you what was happ'ning in his brain**

"I wish I knew," Hamilton muttered.

**This man has poisoned my political pursuits!**

"Now, I wouldn't go quite that far, Burr..."

"Hamilton, I would strongly advise you to hold your mouth."

**[Company:]  
Most disputes die and no one shoots!**

Burr winced, recognizing the irony of the words.

**Number four!**

**[Burr:]  
Hamilton drew first position  
Looking, to the world, like a man on a mission**

Hamilton looked pleased by the description, while Eliza looked disgruntled. "What mission? A mission to get killed?" She couldn't understand what was so noble about accepting a challenge. In her mind, denying the challenge would have been anything but cowardly, rather a mark of bravery and will to look past one's differences to their morality.

**This is a soldier with a marksman's ability  
The doctor turned around so he could have deniability**

**[Company:]  
Five!**

**[Burr:]  
Now I didn't know this at the time  
But we were**

**[Burr and Philip (Hamilton):]  
Near the same spot (Near the same spot)  
Your son died, is that why (My son died, is that why)**

Eliza squeezed Hamilton's hand as he tensed, wondering if the universe had truly been so cruel as to watch his blood drain away in the same spot it had taken Philip's life. Philip. His son, who had aimed at the sky from the very beginning. He wondered if Philip had been watching him in that moment, watching him make the same mistake he had, die the same death. Had it been fate, his payment for being the cause of his son's death? If so, he was glad it was him and not his dear Eliza, until he realized that Eliza would have lost both her son and her husband, one after another. His brave, strong, fierce wife would be left to take care of their children on her own. A tear slipped down his face as he imagined their expressions when the news reached them. No, he couldn't let that happen. None of them deserved it.

**[Company:]  
Six!**

**[Burr:]  
He examined his gun with such rigor?  
I watched as he methodically fiddled with the trigger**

"I see you took care to remember every last detail," Hamilton muttered, not looking at Burr, or anyone around him. Burr wished he could counter the statement, but all he could do was try to swallow and give an upright jerk of his head.

**[Company:]  
Seven!**

**[Burr:]  
Confession time? Here's what I got:  
My fellow soldiers'll tell you I'm a terrible shot**

"Apparently not terrible enough to miss me," Hamilton chuckled dryly.

"Unless I was never aiming to hit you from the beginning," Burr replied quietly. Hamilton paused to consider this, taking in Burr's regretful expression. Were those tears pooling in his eyes? He thought it unlikely that Burr had not, at least, considered aiming directly at him, but supposed it wasn't entirely impossible that he had not done so when face to face with him.

**[Company:]  
Number eight!**

**[Burr/Hamilton/Ensemble men:]  
Your last chance to negotiate  
Send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight**

**[Burr:]  
They won't teach you this in your classes  
But look it up, Hamilton was wearing his glasses  
Why? If not to take deadly aim?  
It's him or me, the world will never be the same**

Burr was taken aback by the pure anguish and emotion expressed in so few words. "Perhaps to see, Burr?" Hamilton suggested, though not as snidely as he once might have. Silently, however, he admitted that he couldn't blame Burr for not thinking clearly moments before the duel. He couldn't quite think clearly himself while contemplating what thoughts must have been whirling through his mind.

**I had only one thought before the slaughter:  
This man will not make an orphan of my daughter**

Burr remembered his earlier promise to Theodosia. "I will always be here for you," he whispered, voice cracking with emotion. Hamilton decided not to point out the fact that Theodosia would have been grown by then, and he had multiple children to care for, as it would only serve as a reason for why he should have declined instead of accepting.

**[Company:]  
Number nine!**

**[Burr:]  
Look him in the eye, aim no higher  
Summon all the courage you require  
Then count:**

**[Company:]  
One two three four five six seven eight nine**

They braced themselves, as if expecting an explosion.

**Number ten paces! Fire!**

Burr, Hamilton, and Eliza all winced at the gunshot, then looked surprised. None of them had been expecting the silence that came afterwards. Though, Burr reflected, it made sense, for what music was one to play when on the verge of death?

**[Hamilton:]  
I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory**

Hamilton smiled bittersweetly, remembering all that had occurred since he last voiced the question.

**Is this where it gets me, on my feet, sev'ral feet ahead of me?**

Burr shook his head, feeling hollow inside. Hamilton had survived a hurricane, war, famine and illness and countless other obstacles, but all it took was one man to bring him face to face with death.

**I see it coming, do I run or fire my gun or let it be?  
There is no beat, no melody**

"No beat, no melody," Hamilton repeated the words, oddly liking the sound of them.

"Even when at death's door he can't be quiet," Jefferson muttered, though not loud enough for Hamilton to hear him.

**Burr, my first friend, my enemy**

Friend. Enemy. In the spur of the moment, did the words even hold any significance or differ from each other? Burr didn't know. He wondered what had been going on in his own head as the bullet hurtled towards Hamilton, time frozen in their eyes.

**Maybe the last face I ever see  
If I throw away my shot, is this how you'll remember me?**

The man with the motto of not throwing away his shot was doomed to die by contradicting the very belief. Hamilton wondered if it was the irony was merely a cruel coincidence, or if it had been fate from the moment he met Burr.

**What if this bullet is my legacy?**

Eliza shook her head. Even while reflecting on his last moments on Earth, his legacy was still the greatest thing on his mind. Though she couldn't exactly say she was surprised.

**Legacy. What is a legacy?  
It's planting seeds in a garden you never get to see**

"He spent a lifetime trying to build something that he would never live to see, for the sake of knowing he would be remembered," Jefferson summarized. Burr let out a dry laugh. It was so... _Hamilton _of him.__

**I wrote some notes at the beginning of a song someone will sing for me  
America, you great unfinished symphony, you sent for me**

Hamilton smiled. Over and over he had been rejected as an outsider, a foreign immigrant, an outcast, but the contemptuous jeering and offensive questioning of his loyalty to the country could never change the fact that he viewed America as his home.

**You let me make a difference  
A place where even orphan immigrants  
Can leave their fingerprints and rise up  
I'm running out of time. I'm running, and my time's up  
Wise up. Eyes up**

Hamilton held his head high. He was proud of all he had done, glad to have made his mark, however big it might have been, in history, grateful that his story had been told. No matter what life through at him, he wouldn't run. He would face it in the eye.

**I catch a glimpse of the other side  
Laurens leads a soldiers' chorus on the other side**

Laurens and Hamilton clasped hands. "Thank you, my friend," Hamilton looked at him gratefully, glad that no matter in what lifetime, they would always be reunited.

**My son is on the other side**

"Philip," Hamilton murmured, eyes filling with tears.

**He's with my mother on the other side**

His breath hitched at the thought of seeing his mother again. "Are you all right?" Eliza asked gently.

"Yes," he breathed, "as long as you are here." She hugged him.

**Washington is watching from the other side  
Teach me how to say goodbye**

Washington smiled at the man he had grown to view as a son. "I may not have the capability to do that, but I will always be there for you, whether or not you are aware of it." Hamilton nodded, grateful.

**Rise up, rise up, rise up  
Eliza**

"He was panicking, but calmed down when he thought of his wife," Peggy whispered, glancing at Eliza, who was overcome with emotion. Hamilton was in a similar state. "I love you, my angel," he whispered, kissing her hand. "So, so much."

"I love you, Alexander," she whispered back as she nuzzled his neck.

**My love, take your time  
I'll see you on the other side  
Raise a glass to freedom...**

They held their breath.

**[Burr and Company:]  
He aims his pistol at the sky**

**[Burr:]  
Wait!**

Burr flinched at the desperate note in his voice. "The only moment in my life when I didn't wait conveniently happened to be the only time in Hamilton's life that he didn't hesitate," he muttered, the bitter irony of it all causing a lump to form in the back of his throat.

**I strike him right between his ribs**

They watched him sing in silence.

**I walk towards him, but I am ushered away**

"I'm so- I'm so sorry," Burr choked out, aware of how meaningless the words must sound to Hamilton.

"You tried to help, and regretted shooting the moment your bullet hit me," Hamilton replied. "I can't very well blame you, Aaron." Burr blinked at the use of his first name. He sat quietly, processing everything he had just witnessed.

**They row him back across the Hudson  
I get a drink**

**[Company:]  
Aaaah  
Aaaah  
Aaaah**

**[Burr:]  
I hear wailing in the streets**

**[Company:]  
Aaaah  
Aaaah  
Aaaah**

Hamilton was moved that so many people were distraught over his death. Eliza felt on the verge crying, but oddly enough, no tears would come.

**[Burr:]  
Somebody tells me, "You'd better hide."**

"Oh, you'd better," Angelica warned him with a low growl in her voice. Burr just sighed.

**[Company:]  
Aaaah  
Aaaah  
Aaaah**

**[Burr:]  
They say**

**[Burr and Angelica:]  
Angelica and Eliza**

**[Burr:]  
Were both at his side when he died**

"Of course we were," Eliza whispered, wiping away her tears.

**Death doesn't discriminate  
Between the sinners and the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes**

"But how can we keep living?" Burr whispered to himself. "How can a man live with himself after taking the life of another?" He let out a long sigh. "You really did turn the world upside down, didn't you, Alexander?"

**History obliterates  
In every picture it paints  
It paints me and all my mistakes**

Hamilton frowned. He would hate to be remembered solely for his greatest error. He wouldn't wish it upon anyone, even the man who had shot him. Burr had accomplished a great many things in his life once he had set his mind to doing so, and he didn't deserve credit for his successes and triumphs any less than he did for his mistakes. After all, everyone made mistakes.

**When Alexander aimed at the sky  
He may have been the first one to die  
But I'm the one who paid for it  
I survived, but I paid for it**

"I'm sorry," Hamilton told Burr, who looked shocked.

"Why on Earth would you be sorry for me?"

"I know you, Burr, as well as anyone can, and even if we have our... challenges, I still agree that your legacy shouldn't be reduced to that of a murderer." Burr's mouth twitched.

"Thank you, Alexander."

**Now I'm the villain in your history**   
**I was too young and blind to see...**   
**I should've known**   
**I should've known the world was wide enough for both Hamilton and me**   
**The world was wide enough for both Hamilton and me**

The song ended on a solemn note, with everyone reflecting on the aftermath of the duel. Eliza, Angelica, Peggy, Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan all grudgingly forgave Burr, though they made it clear that nobody would be challenging anyone to a duel for as long as they lived. Even Hamilton agreed that it was a reasonable goal, though he sighed a little, having considered dueling Jefferson more than once in his life. Burr, on the other hand, was beyond relieved.


	50. Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this has been quite a ride since the beginning  
> I imagine Alexander would look at Eliza the same way Lin looks at... everyone  
> Now excuse me while I go listen to this masterpiece again while sobbing into my pillow

**"Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story"**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
Let me tell you what I wish I'd known  
When I was young and dreamed of glory  
You have no control:**

****

****

**[Washington and Company:]  
Who lives  
Who dies  
Who tells your story?**

****

****

Washington nodded, the words resonating even more with them now.

**[Burr:]  
President Jefferson:**

****

****

**[Jefferson:]  
I'll give him this: his financial system is a work of genius  
I couldn't undo it if I tried**

****

****

"What?!" Hamilton yelped excitedly, nearly toppling everyone next to him over in his excitement. "Did Thomas Jefferson just admit that something I created was a work of genius?" Jefferson looked as though he wished he could disappear.

**And I tried**

****

****

"Of course you have." Hamilton shook his head, still grinning. Jefferson scowled at him. Their lives would change and the world would turn upside down, but some things would always stay the same.

**[Washington and Company:]  
Who lives  
Who dies  
Who tells your story?**

****

****

**[Burr:]  
President Madison:**

****

****

**[Madison:]  
He took our country from bankruptcy to prosperity  
I hate to admit it, but he doesn't get enough credit for all the credit he gave us**

****

****

"Madison too?" Hamilton looked as though Christmas had come early.

**[Washington and Company:]  
Who lives  
Who dies  
Who tells your story?**

****

****

**[Angelica:]  
Every other founding father's story gets told  
Every other founding father gets to grow old**

****

****

Burr winced guiltily. "Hey, it's all good," Hamilton reminded him.

"And your story will be told," Washington told him, grasping his shoulder. "Son, I'm proud of you." Hamilton hugged him in thanks.

**[Burr:]  
But when you're gone, who remembers your name?  
Who keeps your flame?**

****

****

**[Burr and men (Angelica and women):]  
Who tells your story?  
(Who tells your story?)  
Who tells your story? (Your story?)**

****

****

They shifted in anticipation.

**[Women:]  
Eliza**

****

****

Hamilton looked at his wife with a look of utmost love and regard.

**[Eliza:]  
I put myself back in the narrative**

****

****

Eliza smiled. She was glad that she had found the strength to move on after tragedy, and push through her grief to accomplish something she could be proud of.

**[Women:]  
Eliza**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
I stop wasting time on tears  
I live another fifty years  
It's not enough**

****

****

"Fifty years!" Laurens whistled. It was longer than any of them could imagine living, especially those who had fought in the war.

**[Company:]  
Eliza**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
I interview every soldier who fought by your side**

****

****

Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan looked at her in admiration.

**[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens:]  
She tells our story**

****

****

"Thank you," Lafayette told her, eyes shining with gratitude.

**[Eliza:]  
I try to make sense of your thousands of pages of writings  
You really do write like you're running out of**

****

****

**[Eliza and Company:]  
Time**

****

****

Hamilton looked a little sheepish. Everyone else shook their heads, exasperated and amused.

**[Eliza:]  
I rely on**

****

****

**[Eliza and Angelica:]  
Angelica**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
While she's alive**

****

****

**[Eliza and Angelica:]  
We tell your story**

****

****

"Thank you, sister," Hamilton told Angelica, eyes glistening with tears.

**[Eliza:]  
She is buried in Trinity Church**

****

****

**[Eliza and Angelica:]  
Near you**

****

****

Angelica smiled. She had spent her whole life desiring what she could never have, but she knew that after departing from this lifetime, she would at long last be satisfied.

**[Eliza:]  
When I needed her most, she was right on**

****

****

**[Eliza and Company:]  
Time**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
And I'm still not through  
I ask myself, "What would you do if you had more?"**

****

****

**[Eliza and Company:]  
Time**

****

****

The room was filled with awe, respect, and inspiration at this strong, resilient, gracious woman, touched by the story she told.

 **[Eliza:]  
** **The Lord, in his kindness  
He gives me what you always wanted  
He gives me more**

****

****

****

****

**[Eliza and Company:]  
Time**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
I raise funds in D.C. for the Washington Monument**

****

****

**[Washington:]  
She tells my story**

****

****

"Thank you," Washington uttered, the usually hardened man softening in his emotion.

**[Eliza:]  
I speak out against slavery**

****

****

Laurens beamed at Eliza, glad that someone had carried on his work after his death.

**You could have done so much more if you only had**

****

****

**[Eliza and Company:]  
Time**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
And when my time is up, have I done enough?**

****

****

**[Eliza and Company:]  
Will they tell our story?**

****

****

"Betsey, my angel," Hamilton whispered, "Of course it is enough. You deserve to be written down in history for all you have done." Everyone nodded in agreement as Eliza blushed.

**[Eliza:]  
Oh. Can I show you what I'm proudest of?**

****

****

**[Company:]  
The orphanage**

****

****

Hamilton's eyes widened as he looked at Eliza, who had broke into a smile.

**[Eliza:]  
I established the first private orphanage in New York City**

****

****

"Eliza..." Hamilton couldn't seem to find the words he needed to express all he wanted Eliza to know, everything that she meant to him. Eliza had rendered him speechless.

**[Company:]  
The orphanage**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
I help to raise hundreds of children  
I get to see them growing up**

****

****

"It has always been a dream of mine," Eliza murmured to Hamilton. He tried to say something, but choked on the words. "Thank you, Betsey," he breathed. "Thank you... for everything." She understood, and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

**[Company:]  
The orphanage**

****

****

**[Eliza:]  
In their eyes I see you, Alexander  
I see you every**

****

****

**[Eliza and Company:]  
Time**

****

****

Hamilton and Eliza both smiled, imagining the young children, eager and bright, with shining faces and eyes full of hope.

**[Eliza:]  
And when my time is up  
Have I done enough?**

****

****

**[Eliza and Company:]  
Will they tell our story?**

****

****

"They have," Peggy reflected. "We aren't forgotten." Eliza nodded, grateful that her work had not gone to waste.

**[Eliza:]  
Oh, I can't wait to see you again**

****

****

Hamilton smiled at Eliza. They would always find a way into each other's arms, but as of now, they were together, and that was all that mattered.

**It's only a matter of**

****

****

**[Eliza and Company:]  
Time**

****

****

**[Company:]  
Will they tell your story?  
(Time…)  
Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?  
(Time…)  
Will they tell your story?  
(Time…)  
Who lives, who dies  
[Full Company:]  
Who tells your story?**

****

****

There wasn't a dry eye in the room by the time the final song ended. Every person rose in unison as the curtain closed and the actors bowed. None of them had ever been so moved by a story before, perhaps because it was their own. They sat in silence for a while, absorbing everything that had happened. "I love you, so much," Hamilton told Eliza. She wrapped her arms around him. Whatever life threw their way, they would face it together, and that was enough.


	51. History Gets Overthrown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So to avoid the whole confusing time thing, I'm basically putting these characters in an alternate universe, so everything will still stay the same in the real world, no matter what they do, because THESE CINNAMON ROLLS DESERVE HAPPINESS!!!!!  
> This is focused on the people who were most affected by the events of the musical (Hamilton and Eliza, Philip, Burr, and Laurens), and the relationships are just based on what I ship (Hamliza, Jeggy, and Phildosia) but you can imagine the aftermath however you want it to go :)  
> (And yes, the title is a Six reference)

There was a flash of light, and everyone found themselves back where they had been before being flung into the future, with the exception of Hamilton, who found himself at his house with Eliza and his children, who rushed up to him, gleeful that he was home, and Laurens, who found himself in the Schuyler house with Peggy. She cried out in delight and flung herself into his arms, sobbing with gratitude. With the newfound knowledge they had, they made it their mission to rewrite their stories.

Alexander Hamilton never did receive the approval he needed to pass his plan in Congress, but he no longer felt the desire to prove himself, to boast to the world of all that he could accomplish on his own, and resigned from his position. The vacation uptown was exactly what he had needed, though he had never once allowed himself a break, or a moment of relaxation. Burr informed him that while he was away, Maria Reynolds had paid him a visit, having been directed to his house after discovering that Hamilton was not at home. He helped her file a divorce, and press charges against James Reynolds in court.

When Philip Hamilton came to his father for advise on his first duel, Hamilton expressly forbid him to carry through with it, rebuking him for even considering accepting. Though slightly indignant, Philip did what his father instructed him to do, and never went to New Jersey. He never regretted the decision, however, for it was only two weeks later when he met Theodosia Burr, the smartest, wittiest, most beautiful girl he had ever talked to, and unlike the meaningless relationships he had been in at school, the love he felt for her was real. He proposed to her a year later, with her father's blessing, grudgingly given, and his father's reluctant acceptance. However, all of their parents were delighted at the announcement of Theodosia's pregnancy. Six months later, when Aaron Alexander Burr-Hamilton was placed in their arms, they rejoiced together, though Hamilton had been ever so slightly offended at the choice to name his grandson after Burr. Over time, both Hamilton and Burr learned to at the very least tolerate each other's presence, and the bond of their children prevented any major arguments that might have occurred otherwise. When the election came around, Hamilton still chose to support Jefferson over Burr, but didn't denounce him or offer a lengthy explanation, with the simple response that he believed Jefferson to be better suited for the position. Neither of them ever challenged each other to a duel, for both were content with their lives the way they were. 

John Laurens, with the approval of her father, proposed to Margarita Schuyler several months after their return. Though her parents had been hesitant at first, it was clear that the two were deeply in love, and that their daughter had never been so bright and merry as when she was with him. Indeed, as Peggy sobbed into Laurens' shoulder, overwhelmed with joy, nobody in the world could doubt their passion for each other. A year later, the couple welcomed their daughter to the world. Catherine Eleanor Schuyler-Laurens grew up to be the image of her mother, to her father's delight, graceful and handsome. 

As it turned out, the world was wide enough for all of them, and as long as they had each other, that was all they needed to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! I had so much fun writing this! :)  
> Update: Just came back to this to see that it passed 1,000 hits, thank you guys so much!  
> Update after watching the Hamilfilm: Well now all those Hamilton watches Hamilton fits will be realistic, since there's actually a recorded version available! (Also, I'm laughing so hard right now, because the thing I did at the start with the "Welcome to Hamilton" reminded me of Groffsauce's welcome thing at the beginning)


End file.
